TFA: The Bee And The Wolf
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: Dark Secrets:Book 2 Lots of slash! If you don't like, don't read! Please read and review, and favourite if you love me enough :3 Prowl and Blurr compete for Bee's love but when disaster strikes how will they cope, and who will wi
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Everything was normal. The Autobots hadn't seen any sign of real trouble since Megatron and Starscream had fallen into the spacebridge, unless you counted a few thieves as a great threat to a team of giant fighting robots!

It was midnight. The moon shone brightly over there secret warehouse base and not a creature, nor a bot stirred inside. But far away their was a bot, his purple optics awake with flame, his stingers out. He could somehow sense other Autobots where here, but he daren't approach them, after all, to them he was a traitor.

_Fools_! he thought _They believe the lies of Bumblebee_. Oh yes, he had never forgotten his greatest enemy, and one day, he would get his revenge on the bot who left him in the stockades to rot! His stingers sparked with anticipation. But he had no idea where this bot was, but he had a plan. He knew Bumblebee's energy signature like he knew his own, and he would find him. A screen made a blip sound and glew in the dark. The dark bot picked it up, his optics widening. A grin of satisfaction spread across his faceplate. This was good. This was very good. He got up and slunk away from his hiding place, as stealthy as a wolf. Remembering all his training he prepared himself for his long trek.

_Watch out Bumblebee_ he thought happily, and evil smirk spreading across his face _I'm coming for you. And this time, you'll be the one left to rot_!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
"No fair!" Bumblebee pouted as the frisbee flew through his hands, "I wasn't ready!" He and Sari were in the park, near the Autobot's base, where Sari was trying to teach Bumblebee how to play frisbee.

"You'll get it eventually Bumblebee," Sari said comfortingly, patting her friends leg, for that was as high as she could reach.

"Why do humans have to make their games so hard," Bumblebee sighed.

"Well if our games are so hard what do you do for fun?" she asked him. But before Bumblebee could reply he spotted something falling from the sky. They watched as it changed course and crash landed straight infront of them. Bumblebee bent down to shield Sari from the blast but leapt up happily when he saw who had fallen infront of them.

"Blurr!" he said happily as the blue speedy bot got up, "How did you make it back here? We all assumed the worst when you feel into that space bridge with the Starscreams."

"I don't know I guess I just headed in the right direction which was lucky because I had no idea which way I was going," he said in his usual quick way. Bumblebee and Sari looked at one another confused. They hadn't understood a word of what he said.

"Erm…" Bumblebee started, "Come again?" Blurr face palmed and sighed.

"I had a lucky break," he said, trying his best to slow down.

"Oh!" Sari said, "Cool! Well you must be tired, why not come back to the base and stay a while?"

"Are you sure its OK?" he asked them.

"Sure!" Bumblebee said guessing he'd asked if it was alright. He grabbed his servo and pulled him in the direction of the base, "We'll go now!" He transformed into his vehicle mode and openned the door to let Sari in.

"Hey Blurr," he said when Sari was strapped in, "Wanna race?" Blurr smiled and transformed into vehicle mode to.

"Why not?" he said and he raced off.

By the time Bumblebee had caught up with Blurr he was already back at base.

"Prime!" Bumblebee called running to the main room where his team were talking with Sari in his hand, Blurr close behind, "Look who we found."

"Blurr!" Optimus said in surprise, "I never thought we see you again!"

"Can he stay?" Bumblebee asked eagerly.

"I don't mind leaving if its too much trouble," Blurr said forgetting to slow down. Prime didn't understand a word he said so he just answered Bumblebee.

"Sure he can stay," he said, "Why don't you show him one of the spare rooms?"

"Cool come on Blurr!" Bumblebee raced out of the room and Blurr raced happily after him.

"Wait for me guys!" Sari called as she ran as fast as she could after the two speedy bots.

"I'm not sure about this Prime," Ratchet said watching them go with narrowed optics.

"Honestly whats the worst that could happen?" Optimus said turning to Ratchet.

"They could both stop Prowl meditating," Bulkhead suggested and they all laughed at that. Just then Prowl walked in.

"Was that Blurr I just heard?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah," Ratchet replied, "He's staying with us for a bit. Bumblebee went to show him a room."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked.

"Honestly you guys worry to much," Optimus sighed, "The worse that can happen is Blurr and Bumblebee will get too competitive, and they'd do that even if he wasn't staying here!" Ratchet nodded but Prowl still didn't like it.

"Atleast Bumblebee has someone else to occupy his time, rather than annoying us," Prowl said thoughtfully.

And occupy Bumblebee's time he did. They watched cartoons together with Sari, got into trouble with Fanzone and Optimus, they seemed like they were inseperable. And after two weeks Bumblebee could even understand what Blurr was saying!

But something kept bugging Prowl. Yes there was no one to disturb or annoy him anymore, but he couldn't help wishing Blurr wasn't there, just so Bumblebee would annoy him again. As strange as it sound Prowl missed Bumblebee's loud interruptions when he was trying to mediate or sarcastic comments when he talked about nature and things like that that bored Bumblebee.  
That night Prowl walked past Bumblebee's room on the way to his and he saw that his door was open. Figuring Bumblebee would want it shut, he moved to shut it but what he saw inside nearly made his spark stop. Blurr was sitting next to Bumblebee, watching him as he was sleeping, adoration shining in his optics. Prowl watched as Blurr slowly feel into recharge next to Bumblebee. Running down the hall Prowl dashed into his room, shut the door and started to meditate, hoping it would clear his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, the image of them together kept popping into his head and with it, questions

_Why was Blurr in Bumblebee's room?  
Were they already in a relationship?  
Why in Primus did he care so much?_

Moving out of his position he tried to fall into recharge, but he just couldn't. He tossed and turned but sleep just wouldn't come. He eventually fell asleep at midnight, dreams haunted by the idea of Blurr and Bumblebee together.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Prowl woke up next morning, as tired as if he hadn't slept at all. Stretching he got up and walked out of his room without meditating first. When he reached the main room he realised Bumblebee was already in there. But Blurr wasn't.

_This is my chance_! _I'll find out whats going on_! He thought.

"Hey Prowl!" Bumblebee said noticing he'd walked in.

"Hey Bumblebee," he said sitting next to him, "Can I have a word with you?"

"It was Bulkhead not me!" he said instantly, "I swear! I'm sure a tree can live without one stupid branch can't it?!"

"Bumblebee what are you talking about?" Prowl asked confused, then his spark boiled. Had Bumblebee been in his room tampering with the tree again.

"You weren't talking about the…" he said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, "Never mind. What where you going to say?" Suddenly not sure if he should ask, Prowl hesitated. But just at that moment Blurr came in, ruining his chance.

"Hey Bumblebee!" Blurr said so quickly Prowl couldn't understand what he said, "Wanna play that racing game again today?" Bumblebee looked at Prowl awkwardly.

"Prowl wanted to talk to me," he said to Blurr, "Can it wait?" Prowl felt his spark glow with joy at that, though he still couldn't understand why. Blurr looked a little put out but didn't say anything. He just nodded and Bumblebee motion Prowl out of the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. Prowl snapped back into the present. He's been so happy for reasons he couldn't even explain to himself he'd spaced out.

"I…well…I wanted to erm…" he began, "What do you think of Blurr?"

"Well he's kinda cool," Bumblebee said shrugging, "He's fun and fast. Much better than the rest of the Elite Guard. Why?"

"Oh," Prowl said awkwardly, "Just…curious." There was an awkward silence for a moment then Bumblebee spoke.

"Okay! If you say so!" he said walking back into the main room with Blurr. Feeling reassured Prowl moved back into his room to mediate.

Later on…

Prowl walked into the main room after mediating and he froze in horror. There was Blurr on top of Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiled at him and waved.

"Hey Prowl!" he called, "Wanna play a game of Twister with us?" Prowl let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. What was happening to him? "Do you wanna play?"

"Sure!" Prowl said suprising himself. They played for a few hours and Prowl kept noticing Blurr brushing up against Bumblebee. Bumblebee didn't mind, he thought they were all accidents but it made Prowl's processor boil and his spark hurt. _Whats happening to me_? He thought. Just then Sari walked in.

"Hey guys!" she said coming over, "Bumblebee I got the new racing game, wanna play?" Bumblebee leapt to his feet excitedly.

"Sure!" he said then he turned to them, "You guys wanna play?"

"Yeah!" Blurr said getting up.

"No thanks," Prowl said, deciding to go see Rachet.

"Suit yourself," Sari said and Prowl left them to it. He called into Rachet before he entered.

"Rachet can I talk to you?" he asked the medi-bot.

"Sure Prowl," Rachet said, leaving what he was doing to walk over to his friend, "Whats up?"

"Well," he began, "My spark keeps hurting."

"Really?" Rachet said sounding worried, "When did this start?"

"After I saw Blurr watching Bumblebee as he was sleeping," Prowl confessed and Rachet narrowed his optics.

"That kid is really creepy," Rachet murmured half to himself then he spoke to Prowl, "So you really don't know what the problem is?"

"No," Prowl said shaking his head, feeling very confused.

"I thought you were cleverer than that kid," he said sighing, "Isn't it obvious?" Prowl shock his head feeling more confused than ever.

"Your in love with Bumblebee!" he said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
"You can't be serious Ratchet!" Prowl barked, there was no way he was in love with Bumblebee, it just couldn't be true!

"I'm old Prowl, not stupid!" Ratchet snapped, "I've known you had feelings for the little guy for a while know, and I knew you'd catch on eventually."

"I'm telling you Ratchet, there's no way possible…" Prowl said shaking his head but Ratchet interrupted him.

"Then explain why your spark hurts when you see him with Blurr," Ratchet said smartly and Prowl realised that he might be right, "Wouldn't you sooner take a chance, rather than look back and regret saying nothing?" Prowl's processor was aching. Why did he have to make all these decisions so suddenly?

"You right," Prowl sighed, "Thanks Ratchet." Ratchet put his servo on the younger mech.

"That's OK," he said softly, "Good luck kid." Prowl walked out of the med bay processor still spinning. What do I do now? he wondered. Did he just go up to Bumblebee and say, Ratchet said I'm in love with you? He shock his head, that was too blunt. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Bumblebee coming the other way up the hall and he bumped straight into the smaller bot knocking him over.

"Hey!" Bumblebee pouted, "What'd you that for Prowl?" Prowl snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Bumblebee's voice and mentally slapped himself for not watching where he was going.

"Sorry," he said helping Bumblebee up, "I was…lost in thought." Bumblebee smiled.

"Oh that's OK," he said, already forgiving him. He is just to cute, Prowl thought smiling. He felt shocked with himself. Did I just think that?

"Earth to Prowl," Bumblebee said waving his servo infront of Prowl's face and Prowl jumped out of his chain of thought, "What do you think?"

"About what?" he asked confused and Bumblebee sighed.

"I asked if you wanted to come for a race with me and Blurr later," he said irrated that Prowl hadn't listened, "But you obviously don't want to." He turned around to storm off but Prowl put his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"I'd love to give you a race Bumblebee," he said convincingly, "When and where?" Bumblebee spun around happily.

"At sunset," he said happily, "Meet us outside Sumdac tower!" And with that Bumblebee ran happily back into the front room. Prowl's spark turned to anger as he remembered he was racing with Blurr and Bumblebee, and that Bumblebee had asked Blurr first. Upset that he wouldn't get time alone with the young bot he stormed off into his room, feeling more confused than ever. But Prowl hadn't seen Bumblebee's optics widen as he put his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder, and the bot shiver at his touch.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
Prowl was unhappy to find out he was the last one to get to Sumdac tower. What had Blurr and Bumblebee been doing while he wasn't there? Then he spotted Sari with them a breathed a sigh of relief as he transformed into robot mode and walked over to the two bots.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee said happily as he walked over, "Now we can race!" Prowl couldn't hide a small smile, he couldn't help feeling happy at Bumblebee's reaction, but he noticed Blurr glare at him as he did. Prowl narrowed his optics at the blue racer. Did he love Bumblebee to? Transforming back into vechile mode he rolled in next to Bumblebee on the start line.

"Ready…" Sari said, she was judging the race.  
"Steady…" Why did he bother doing this? He was going to come well behind the two speedy bots anyway.  
"GO!" Sari yelled and Blurr raced away, Bumblebee tried to catch up, but that was impossible. Prowl managed to catch up with Bumblebee, but he had a hard time doing it.

"I suppose its just me and you Prowl," Bumblebee said laughing and he charged ahead. Feeling happier, and as though this might not have been a complete waste of time, he did his best to catch up, but Bumblebee was faster than he thought and by the time Sari was in sight again he'd crossed the line. Once he'd crossed he transformed and joined the others. Bumblebee proded him in the chest.

"Ha! Beat you there ninja-bot!" he joked and Prowl smiled, glad of all the attention he was getting from Bumblebee. His good mood evaporated like water in the hot sun when Blurr glared at him.

"Wellibeatyouboth," he said quickly, "Thatmakesmethewinner!" Bumblebee laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed, "But who could beat you Blurr?" Blurr smiled happily at Bumblebee's compliment and smirked mockingly at Prowl. Bumblebee yawned cutely.

"We'd better head back to base," he said tiredly, "Or boss-bot will have our tail-pipes!" Blurr and Prowl laughed at that and Blurr moved to leave but Prowl held him back. "Whats up Prowl?" Bumblebee asked seeing this.

"Me and Blurr need to have a talk Bumblebee," he said smoothly then he turned to Blurr, "Don't we Blurr." Blurr nodded not taking his narrowed optics off him.

"Yes, we do," he said and Bumblebee shrugged.

"Ok," he said transforming and letting Sari in, "See you guys later." With that he drove off. Prowl turned back to Blurr.

"Whats your problem?" Prowl demanded instantly.

"Whatsmyproblem?" Blurr retorted proding Prowl hard in the chest, "WhatsYOURproblem? ?"

"YOUR Bumblebee?" Prowl said in his 'oh no you didn't' voice, "I don't see your name on him anywhere?"

"Idon'tseeyournameonhimeither," Blurr snapped back.

"Ok, listen," he said sighing, "I don't mind you…playing…with him, but do you intend to make him more than a friend?" Blurr paused and Prowl stiffened. If he said yes, he punch him back to Cybertron!

"Maybe," he said decitefully, "Maybenot. Idon'?" And with that Prowl punched Blurr. He didn't know what annoyed him more, his fast voice, or the fact that he might get with Bumblebee. Without another word he transformed and drove back to the base. He understood his feelings for Bumblebee now. He really loved him, and the thought of him with anyone else made his spark boil and ache. The only problem was, how should he tell him how he felt?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
Prowl growled to himself as he entered the front room to see Blurr with Bumblebee yet again. Forcing himself not to say anything he clenched his fists and walked by without looking at either of them. He'd tried for the past few days to talk to Bumblebee alone, but everytime he went to talk to him, Blurr was with him. Infact, Prowl couldn't recall a time that one hadn't been in with the other. _Possessive piece of scrap metal_, Prowl thought angrily as he ate his energon. Just then Rachet lent over to him.

"Are you just going to let it happen?" he hissed in his audio receptors.

"What can I do?" he whispered to Rachet angrily, "Force Blurr away?" Rachet shrugged.

"If you say so," he whispered back and walked out. But deep inside, Prowl knew Rachet was right. He couldn't stand another minute of watching them together. But what should he do? What would lure Blurr away? Suddenly it clicked. He was fast! He could get to an emergency first! He smiled to himself as a plan formed in his head and walked out of the room, ready to put his plan into action.

Bumblebee yawned. As much as he hated to admit it, TV could get so boring after a while. Blurr on the other hand, seemed completely entranced by it. Bumblebee was about to suggest they do something else when there frequencies interrupted them.

Optimus, Blurr, Rachet? Is anyone there?

That was Prowl! And it sounded urgent.

"I'm here Prowl," Blurr said finally drawing his attention away from the screen, "And Bumblebee is with me. Whats up?"

Deceptions! Lugnut and Blitzwing are attacking the city!

Blurr's optics widened in shock and Bumblebee felt a pang of fear for Prowl. He could be in serious danger, they had to help him!

"Hang on Prowl, we're on our way," Optimus said from somewhere else in the building. He rushed into the front room with Rachet close behind him.

"Yeah, we're coming Prowl!" Bumblebee said and got ready to run after Optimus and Ratchet but Blurr stopped him.

"You'd better stay here," he said.

"Why? Prowl's in trouble! I want to help!" he said trying to push the bigger mech away. Blurr pushed him back with ease.

"You should stay here with Sari and guard the base," he said and with that he transformed and drove out. _Yeah good one Blurr_, he thought angrily, _Sari isn't even here_! Of course, this wasn't the first time he'd been left behind. He knew if he complained to Optimus or the others they would just agree, so what was the point? But why ask them then? Why not just go anyway? He smiled to himself, already knowing a route that would get him there fast. Transforming, he quickly drove out of the base and followed one of his secret roads. Soon enough, he was in the city and he spotted Prowl trying to fight off Lugnut. But he was out-numbered. Everytime he got close enough to strike, he was knocked away by Blitzwing. _We'll see about that_! Leaping out from his hiding place, he struck a shocked Blitzwing in the face with his stingers.

"Take that you creep!" he remarked.

"Bumblebee?!" Prowl gasped, and when he turned to him he didn't see happiness or gratefulness just alarm and horror, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, what does it look like?" he snapped, irritated by his response.

"But…But you weren't supposed to come here!" he protested, "Go back to the base, now!"

"Oh what is it with you guys for sparks sake?" Bumblebee snapped losing his temper, "Am I to small and weak is that your problem? Huh? Don't think I'm good enough to be an Autobot?"

"Sorry to interrupt you little squabble," a frightening familiar voice said, "But I have unfinished business with the ninja-bot. So if you don't mind…" Megatron picked Bumblebee up with his giant hand, "FRAG OFF!" He threw him like a doll over his shoulder and turned back to Prowl. "You thought you'd get away with destroying my base did you? I'm going to teach you a painful lesson about messing with the leader of the Decepicons." _Not I have anything to do about it_! Bumblebee thought, _I'll prove it to you Prowl, I'll show you how strong I am_! Shaking himself, he got to his feet and raced over to Megatron.

"No!" Bumblebee yelled standing over Prowl. Megatron hit him like an explosion. He was only just quick enough to avoid his sword, but not fast enough to avoid those giant fists.

"Come here you stupid little Autobot," he growled, "Come to me and let me squish you!"

"I'm not little!" he yelled up at him, "You just a BFG! A big fat girl!" _You idiot_! He thought, _what the hell did you say that for_? _You've killed yourself now_! But he didn't care, it felt good to say it, and he'd happily say it again. Megatron's optics narrowed dangerously and he scooped him up.

"Say that again!" he hissed, those red optics never leaving him.

"I said," he said swallowing his fear, "You're a big fat girl!" And that's when everything went black, and Bumblebee knew no more.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
Prowl let out a silent scream of horror as he watched Bumblebee fall into stasis lock. _He wasn't supposed to be here_, Prowl thought, _that was supposed to be Blurr or anyone, just not Bumblebee_! He watched helpless and Megatron dropped Bumblebee in disgust and kicked him hard, causing him to fly through two nearby buildings.

"NO! BEE!" he screamed as he watched the yellow bug he loved so much sail through the air. Megatron turned back to him.

"Let THAT be a lesson to you Autobot scum!" he spat, "Mess with me, and I'll offline you in an instant!" With that, he called his men together and they left. Without pausing to think, Prowl transformed into his vehicle mode and sped off in the direction he'd watched Bumblebee go. It didn't take him long to find him. Transforming back into a robot he dashed to his side, some humans running away from the scene, others staring in shock. Prowl couldn't blame them, what he saw broke his spark. Bumblebee was lying motionless, optics off, covered in oil and energon. Skidding to a halt, he crouched next to Bee and lifted him in his arms.

"Bee?" he asked fearfully, shaking him to try and wake him up, "Wake up! Come on Bee. For Primus sake Bee get up! Bee this isn't funny, turn on your optics!" Prowl could feel the tears of oil streaming down his face. How could he have been so recklessly stupid? He'd done this! He was the one who got Bee into this state! And now…was he lost from him forever? Seeing his usually bright yellow amour tint grey strengthened Prowl's resolve, he could NOT let Bumblebee go offline!

"Ratchet, Prime?" he said urgently through his communicator.

Prowl, don't worry Prime said, with the sound of a speeding engine in the background, We're almost there

"Hurry please!" he said, his voice becoming hysterical as Bumblebee's armour became slightly duller, "Bumblebee's hurt, really badly."

What?! Blurr snapped, That can't be! I told him to stay at base

"Well he obviously came anyway!" Prowl snapped back, his voice full of venom, "Because he's right here, dying infront of me, so could you slagging hurry up?!"

Its Okay kid Ratchet said, the sound of four engines accelerating in the background, though he to sounded worried, We're not far away

With that Prowl disconnected and turned back to Bumblebee. Bee was already turning a light grey colour, and although Prowl was no expert, he was sure he could feel Bumblebee's spark slowly fading through his cassis.

"Bumblebee if you can hear me, listen to what I'm telling you," he said desperately, clutching the small bot closer, "You can't go offline. You must not go offline. Your brave Bumblebee, and strong, now you have to prove it to the others by showing them you can live. If not for them, then please live for me." He held the bot even closer, whispering in his audios, "I love you." But Bumblebee gave no sign that he's heard, but Prowl could have sworn he felt the spark grow a little stronger, and some of the colour come back to his armour. Just then he heard the sound of squealing tyres as an ice blue race car screeched round the corner, followed by a red and white ambulance, a fire truck and a green van. Prowl sighed with relief. His team mates were here atlast. Blurr instantly transformed into a robot ran over to him, Ratchet just behind him. Blurr knocked Prowl out of the way and took Bumblebee from him.

"Bee?" he said clutching the small bot desperately, "Bee tell me you're Okay. Wake up!"

"Of course he's not slagging Okay!" Prowl snapped angrily, how dare Blurr take Bumblebee off him!

"Enough!" Ratchet said angrily, taking Bumblebee of Blurr, "Will you two shut up and get out of my way. Bumblebee isn't a toy, and he needs help." Ratchet laid Bumblebee down gently, ignoring Blurr's glare. Prowl watched fretfully, determined to stay, but not get in Ratchet's way.

"What's his status Ratchet?" Prime asked, coming up behind Blurr, Bulkhead at his side.

"Bad," Ratchet sighed, "Very bad. There's a lot of damage, I'm going to need Sari's key. But I don't even think that will help him much now. Someone needs to get Sari, Blurr you'd be the quickest."

"I want to stay with Bumblebee," he pouted,

"Yeah, well you'll do him more good by getting this key!" Ratchet snapped, "Or would you prefer to watch him go offline right now?" Blurr instantly leapt to his feet and raced off. _Is he really that bad off_? Prowl wondered worriedly, and judging by the look in Ratchet's optics, he was.

"Prowl, help me load him up," Ratchet continued, "We need to get him back, stat." Prowl nodded and quickly picked up Bee as Ratchet transformed into an ambulance. Gently settling him inside, he gave him a look of longing before transforming himself and racing back to base, with Ratchet at his side, Prime leading and Bulkhead behind. They arrived back quickly, though it seemed to take forever to Prowl. Ratchet instantly got Prowl to help unload him and take him into the Med bay, before he sent him out so he could work in peace. Although Prowl really didn't want to leave, he made himself go by telling himself it was for the best. But the idea of the next time he saw him, he'd be grey, cold and lifeless made him shudder with horror. He closed the door and slid down the wall to slump to the floor. Not long after, Blurr arrived, Sari in his hand, the key in the other. He put Sari down and pushed into the med bay, coming out quickly. He looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm going…to get some…hot chocolate," Sari said, hiccupping through the tears, "I'll be…back in…a minute."

"Why wouldn't he let me stay with Bee?" Blurr demanded pacing frustratedly.

"Because you'd get in the way," Prowl said, his head in his arms, rested on his knees, "Bumblebee's really badly hurt, Ratchet needs all the space he can get, and he needs to concentrate."

"Iwouldn'tgetintheway!" Blurr snapped, forgetting to slow down, "Youjustdon',doyou?!"

"Of course I do!" Prowl snapped back, lifting his head.

"Its your fault he's like this!" Blurr growled, sizing him up, "You're the one that called us there!"

"No," Prowl hissed, although he knew it was true, he wasn't about to admit that to Blurr, "It's YOUR fault! You should've let him come! Then he would have been with you guys, not stuck here and left to plan on his own!"

"I was just trying to protect him," Blurr retorted, "Which you obviously failed at because you let him get beat up that bad!" Prowl clenched his fist, _why did he have to be so right_?

"I knew it!" Blurr shouted, pointing at him, "You didn't even try did you? You just let him get beat up! That's because your weak, and you don't deserve him! He'll never talk to you again, if he lives through this, and if he doesn't, it will be all your fault!" With that Blurr stormed off. Now there was no one there to see them, he let the tears fall. He would never admit how much Blurr's words had just hurt him, his pride wouldn't allow it, but hurt him they did. It hurt, because he was right. He had just let Megatron beat him before his eyes, he hadn't tried to help him, he was weak, if Bumblebee did live through this, he would never talk to him again. But what was worse, he knew Blurr was right, he didn't deserve Bumblebee. Not one bit. Mentally punishing himself, he sat there, sobbing silently into his arms. In his mind he saw Bumblebee, grey, offline, never to see the laughter in his optics again. Never to see them glow the way they did. Never see his armour glow in the sunlight, making him look like an angel. Never again. And no matter how much he tried, he couldn't make the images go away. It seemed like stellar cycles before Ratchet came out of the med-bay. He looked tired, and his optics were full of sadness. _Please, oh Primus please don't let him say Bee's offline_, Prowl thought in a panic, leaping to his feet.

"Is he Okay?" he demanded, not caring if Ratchet noticed he'd been crying. Ratchet sighed.

"He's stable," he said, "I can't promise anything Prowl. But he's fighting." Prowl nodded, and although he tried not to let it, a seed of hope began to grow in his spark.

"Can I see him?" he asked. He knew he didn't deserve to see him, but he had to reassure himself he was online. He'd never believe it until he saw it with his own optics.

"Yes, of course," Ratchet said nodding, "Just be careful with him Prowl. His body can't take any man-handling right now." Nodding, Prowl pushed into the med-bay, and to his surprise, Ratchet followed him in. Did he not trust him? But all thoughts of Ratchet left him when he saw Bumblebee. He was lying still on the berth, his optics offline, wired up to machines to stop him going offline. He wanted to cry aloud with grief. This wasn't right! He ran other to the berth and it took all the self control he could muster not to pick him up and hold him close like he so badly craved to. Sitting down beside him, he held his servo in his own, gently kissing it before setting it down again. He looked at him carefully, looking for any signs of…well…anything! But he just slept on, deep in stasis lock, his servo's cold. He couldn't help it; he broke down again, oily tears falling from his optics. He felt a servo lay on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ratchet watching him, his eyes glowing with sympathy. I don't deserve his pity, he thought, angry with himself, I don't even deserve to be her. He'd offline me if he knew the truth.

"I don't deserve any of this Ratchet," he choked out, "I don't deserve your sympathy. I'm the one who did this to him." Ratchet shock his head.

"No, this was the 'Cons," he said sighing, "There was nothing you could have done Prowl."

"But it was my fault!" he growled, letting go of Bumblebee's servo, "I brought the Decepticons there! I lured them out so they'd destroy the city. I…I wanted…" But he couldn't finish. How could he? How could he have been so stupid?!

"Its Okay Prowl," Ratchet said quietly, "He'll forgive you. Everybot makes mistakes Prowl."

"Not ones like this," he said shutting off his optics, "Not ones that almost offline the ones they love." Ratchet shut his optics and walked out.

"I'm going to tell the others," he said numbly, "You have a while alone. But not long." With that he walked out, muttering so quietly, even Prowl couldn't hear him.

"Oh Prowl, you have no idea…"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
Prowl sighed silently to himself, stroking Bumblebee's cheek with his hand gently, letting the tears flow.

"Oh Bumblebee…" he said half to himself, "Forgive me…" But Bumblebee didn't move, torturing Prowl's spark even more. _How long will he be in stasis_? Prowl wondered. _How long do I have before he never even looks at me again_? Suddenly the door to the med-bay banged open. Prowl looked around to see Blurr at the door, Ratchet and Prime behind him.

"What in Primus is _HE_ doing in here?!" Blurr hissed, point angrily at him, "You have **NO** right to be here!"

"Actually Blurr, I let him in," Ratchet snapped, "So if you know whats good for you, you won't argue." With that Ratchet closed the med-bay door behind Prime.

"Whats his damage Ratchet?" Prime asked with a sigh, keeping one optic on Blurr, who was now snarling at the floor, "How bad is it?" Ratchet leaned on the berth Bumblebee was on. Prowl dragged his eyes away from Bumblebee, watching Ratchet intensely. Even Blurr looked up from his tantrum. Ratchet sighed.

"Very bad Prime, very bad," Ratchet said, not looking at any of them, "He's hardly online. Most of the damage is to his back. I've tried to fix as much of it as I can but he'll be horribly scarred. I've managed to get most of the dents and cuts out of him, but I can't promise anything." Ratchet still wouldn't meet anyone's eye. He's hiding something, Prowl thought, instantly sensing the medic's grief and distress.

"Theres more," Prowl said softly, his voice little more than a whisper, "Isn't there." Ratchet nodded sadly.

"Both of his legs have taken extensive damage," he sighed, his optics off, "One worse than the other…I don't if I can fix all the damage…he…he may never walk again, if he does…" Ratchet's voice trailed away.

"If he does what?" Prime asked.

"If he does…" Ratchet gulped, "Make it through…even if he does walk, he may…he will never race…that I can promise. Theres just to much damage." Prowl grit his denta, and Blurr visibly winced. Never race…it couldn't happen. Not to Bumblebee…it was like ripping the wings of a bird. Prowl put his head in his hands and sighed. He knew what Ratchet was going to say, he could hear it in his head, haunting him. _Even if he does walk, he may not thank me for saving him_. Prowl was so wrapped in his own thoughts, he didn't hear an angry growl beside him until he felt himself be pushed to the floor. Blurr stood over him, his foot on his chassis, his face full of rage.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Blurr growled, "So I'm going to give Bumblebee his revenge. I'm going to snap your legs in half! Rip them off and melt them down for spare parts!" But before he could carry out his threat Prime grabbed him, pulling him off. Blurr thrashed in his grip.

"Get! Off! Me!" he hissed, struggling, "I'll offline him!"

"Get him out of here Prime," Ratchet said sternly, "He needs to cool off." Prime nodded and dragged him out. Prowl stayed where he was, frozen in shock, his processor reeling.

"It's Okay Prowl," Ratchet said, offering him his servo, "He won't be back for a while." But Prowl ignored his hand.

"Why didn't you just let him carry on?" he said quietly, looking at the floor, "I deserve it." Ratchet pulled him up.

"Listen to me Prowl," he said, his voice heavy, _was that with experience_? "You can't blame yourself for this. It'll haunt you forever if you do. You have to just let it go. What's done is done, and no amount of pain he can inflict on you is going to make Bumblebee any better. Trust me on this one. Anyway, if you got hurt, I would have to look after you instead of him, would you want that?"

"No!" Prowl said looking up, "You have to help him Ratchet! Maybe I can't make this better, but you can. I don't care if you hate me forever but please help him."

"I don't hate you Prowl," Ratchet said calmly, "No one does. Blurr is just upset. He'll be Okay once he's calmed down a bit." Prowl nodded although he knew it wasn't true. Sure, Blurr didn't hate him, he loathed him. And he loathed Blurr to. If it wasn't for him, Bumblebee would have been with the others, safe and sound.

"Good," Ratchet said, "Now you need to rest, and so do I."

"Can I…?" he asked, his voice trailing away, but Ratchet seemed to understand and nodded, "Thanks." He walked back over to Bumblebee and kissed his servo again, gently placing it on his own cheek.

"Get better soon my beautiful Bumblebee," he said quietly, before lying the servo back down again and leaving. Prowl walked like a bot on auto-pilot into his quarters and slumped onto his berth. As he offlined his optics he prayed silently to Primus that Bumblebee would live, and maybe…just maybe, forgive him.

It had been two months since then. It was five in the morning and Prowl was just getting up. He yawned and stretched. He looked thinner and more tired than he had two months ago. He'd hardly eaten since then and slept so little, but he couldn't help it. Remembering why he was up so early, he crept from his room and knocked gently on the med-bay door. Ratchet opened it and he slid in.

"You're lucky I let you get away with this kid," he said with a sigh, "You look awful. You really should sleep."

"Whats the point Ratchet?" he sighed, "You know I can't sleep. I've tried but I just can't."

"Well if you don't hurry up and sleep soon, I'll put you into stasis myself," Ratchet growled, "Now are you going to eat today or am I going to have to force it down you again?"

"I'll eat it," Prowl said instantly, not wanting a repeat of yesterday, where the medic had tried to force the energon down him, rather painfully at that.

"Good," he said with a smile.

"Any change?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Is there ever?" Ratchet said, not smiling anymore, "He's the same as ever. It's starting to worry me." Prowl sighed and nodded.

"I know," he said and turned, walking to the occupied berth. Bumblebee was still there, just the same as he had been for the past two months. Nothing had changed. He hadn't woken up. He hadn't even moved! Not an inch, not a sound. Prowl kissed his servo and took his usual position at his bedside.

"You now the drill," Ratchet said, "He comes in at 10, and you come back at 12." Prowl nodded and Ratchet left him to it, "I'll come back at 10." If Prowl wasn't so numb to everything, he might have found the situation funny, but he didn't laugh anymore. He and Blurr hadn't seen optic to optic for the last two months, and the continuous fights and death threats over seeing Bumblebee had forced Ratchet to make a visiting rota. It seemed childish, but it was the only way to make sure neither complained. They'd get two hours each a time before they swapped with the other. Prowl had taken the mornings since he was always first up. This had been useful. He'd started to come much earlier than 8 o'clock, his allotted time, so he could spend more time with him, and Ratchet didn't complain because then he had someone to monitor Bumblebee, someone quiet at that, while he got a break.

"Bee," Prowl said softly, "Please wake up. Why…why won't you wake up?" Prowl sighed and laid his head on Bumblebee's chassis. He's almost given up hope that he'd ever wake up, some already had. Prowl had been determined at first, but after a month of nothing, his hope had started to falter. But Prowl didn't know everything was about to change. He gently turned off his optics and sighed into the others chassis. That's when he heard it, so quiet, it was barely audible.

"Prowl…" a tiny yet familiar voice came. Prowl raised his head. He couldn't have heard what he thought he did…_could he_?

"P…Prowl…" the voice came again and Prowl's optics snapped to Bumblebee's faceplate. Prowl gasped and his optics widened…dare he believe? Bumblebee's optics were online and he was looking at him, confused.

"Bee…?" he whispered, unsure why he was whispering, "Is that you? Can you hear me?"

"Yes…Prowl," Bumblebee said with a small smile. That broke Prowl out of his cage. He felt all the misery, grief and loneliness lift at once.

"Bee!" he cried happily, hugging him happily around the middle, "You're online! You're online!" Prowl heard a wheeze and drew back in horror only to find Bumblebee was…he was laughing!

"Now…that's…funny!" Bumblebee laughed, wheezing, "You…should…have seen…your…face…Prowl!" Prowl rolled his eyes, so typically Bumblebee. He could be on his deathbed, yet still find something funny to laugh at. His spark throbbed, how he'd missed his laughter.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, "Very funny. Ratchet! Ratchet come in here!" Ratchet came bursting through the door at the other end of the med-bay, leading to his quarters.

"What…whats happening?" Ratchet asked, still half asleep, tripping over his own feet. Bumblebee started to laugh again.

"Okay, Prowl…was…funny," he wheezed, "But Doc-bot…you…" He couldn't finish through the laughter. Ratchet's optics widened with shock.

"Bumblebee!" he said, "You're…You're online!"

"Hey Doc-bot," Bumblebee said once he'd finished laughing, his voice still quiet. Ratchet made a choking sound and smiled, leaning on the berth.

"I can't believe it," he said, "I thought…" He cut off swiftly, but to Prowl's relief, this went unnoticed by Bumblebee.

"You guys are so funny," he said yawning, "If that's what worry does to you, then I lets do this more often…" with that he sank back into recharge.

"Is he Okay?" Prowl asked, worried. Ratchet nodded.

"Yes yes," he said calmly, "I'd be worried if he didn't recharge. He needs to rest and heal." Prowl nodded with a smile. Bumblebee was online, and he wasn't angry at him. He gently stroked Bumblebee's faceplate; his smile broadening as the small mech unconsciously nuzzled his hand.

"He's still got a long way to go though Prowl," Ratchet warned, "This is just the beginning."

"I know," he said, still smiling, "But he'll make it through. I can feel it in my spark."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Prowl blinked out of recharge. Stretching, he realized that was the first time he'd recharged properly since the accident. He let a small smile crawl across his faceplate as he remembered yesterday. He turned to check the time and his smile fell. It was 11 o'clock. _Slag_! He thought, he'd missed his morning slot with Bee and now he had to wait an hour before he could see him again. Growling at the thought of Blurr being with Bee he trudged out of his room and into the main room.

"Glad to see you got a decent recharge for a change," Ratchet said as he walked in, a smile on his faceplate.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he demanded. Ratchet laughed.

"Don't be sore kid, you look a heck of a lot better for it," Ratchet said, still smiling, "Besides nothing interesting has happened, and I don't think it will till later if it does at all." Prowl sigh and went to get some energon, deciding it would be better than sitting there with nothing to do. He ate it silently, lost in thought. Time seemed to tick by more slowly than ever. After about half an hour, he decided to go back into his room. He checked his reflection in the window and he realized with a jolt that Ratchet was right. Where yesterday he has looked tired and sickly, now there was some life in his eyes and he looked less fragile. What would Bee say if he saw me like that? He wondered and he both laughed and shivered when he realized Bee would have hit him straight out of his misery and back into the real world. He sighed. _Hurry up and get better Bee, I need you, now more than ever_.

It had been two weeks since then and the little bot was clearly on the mend. He would come out of recharge everyday at different times (though Prowl had noticed he was never awake when Blurr was around, a fact Blurr seemed to have noticed too) for different periods of time, before falling back into recharge for the rest of the day. And although Prowl was more happy than anything that Bee only woke up when he was there, he knew Ratchet was getting all the grief from Blurr for it.

"Okay medic what are you doing to him?" Blurr finally snapped.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked in shock.

"What are you doing to Bumblebee?" he growled, "Why does he only wake up for that!" he pointed aggressively at Prowl, "And not me? Are you only waking him up when he's there or something?" Ratchet sighed, clearly trying to contain his temper.

"Blurr, I can't predict when he will wake up for Primus sake," Ratchet said, "Its not my fault. Remember the more recharge he gets the better."

"But you've been saying that since forever!" Blurr groaned, "When is he going to get better?"

"He _IS_ getting better," Ratchet snapped losing his temper, "And I won't push him. He needs to heal at his pace!"

"But…" Blurr began but he was cut short by Ratchet, who threw a pipe at him, telling him to frag off. Blurr stormed of sulkily with one last glare at the ninja-bot.

"Damn," Ratchet cursed, "I don't get any of this with you Prowl so what gives him the right to throw a trantrum at me!" Prowl looked away awkwardly.

"I mean," Ratchet continued, clearly having something he wanted to get off his chest plate, "It's hardly my fault if the kid only wakes up for you is it?! And Bumblebee is healing, he is. He will get better. Just…it takes so long." Ratchet sighed and looked down.

"But he will get better Ratchet," Prowl said, "Your doing a great job."

"That's just it," Ratchet said, his voice small, "I can't help but wonder if someone else could have helped him more. If I've failed him. The process is so slow, and he hardly seems to change from day to day…And…" he looked up at Prowl, "Promise you won't tell?" Prowl nodded. "I miss him Prowl." Prowl did a double take. Ratchet missed Bumblebee? He missed the scout badgering him 24/7? He missed the constant insults?

"Surprised you huh?" Ratchet said with a small smile, "Yeah I miss the kid. Sometimes I wish he'd wake up and call me an old timer or something, just so I can see he's still there. I miss being able to throw things at the kid, something I know I won't have the heart to do anymore."

"So Blurr better watch out then huh?" Prowl said smiling mischeviously. Ratchet laughed.

"I guess so," then he became serious again, "But I swear, one more out of him and…" But Ratchet was cut off by and echoingly loud crash.

"Slag!" came a voice from the med-bay and Ratchet rolled his eyes. _Wasn't he worried_? Prowl wondered, his own spark doing fearful flips in his chassis.

"I'm going to kill that kid," he growled get to his feet, "If I've told him once, I've told him a million times but he never listens." Ratchet continued his rant down the hall until he got to the med bay. He opened the door, Prowl entering behind him and he almost laughed at the sight infront of him. Bumblebee was on the floor, looking both frustrated and annoyed with himself, with Ratchet's equipment sprawled around him. But what was nearly made Prowl laugh, and he had to hide it behind a smile, was Ratchet's bowl that he used to hold the equipment was on top of Bee's head. Bumblebee looked up at Ratchet and groaned.

"Primus damn it," Bumblebee sighed and he laid his head on his arms, "And you can stop laughing ninja-bot!" Prowl started to laugh but when Ratchet's glare turned on him, he stopped instantly, looking around awkwardly.

"What have I told you about trying to walk on your own?" Ratchet growled, helping Bumblebee up.

"Not to," Bumblebee sighed and he brightened up, forgetting what had happened, "But you'll never guess doc-bot, I got all the way over to here, how cool is that?"

"Very cool I'm sure," Ratchet said sarcastically then he noticed a piece of wire digging into Bumblebee's right leg, "Does it hurt?" He set him down on the berth and started to remove it.

"Does what hurt?" Bumblebee asked confused, "My back is fine."

"Well that's something atleast," Ratchet said, his optics full of worry, "I mean your leg, this is in pretty deep kid. Surely you can feel it?" Bumblebee looked at it in surprise, as though he hadn't noticed it. The wire had left a deep mark around his leg that looked horribly sore to Prowl.

"I didn't even know it was there," Bumblebee said, blinking his optics in surprise.

"Hmmmmm," Ratchet mumbled, "This isn't good."

"Why?" Prowl asked, surely him not feeling any pain was good?

"Because it means he may have lost any kind of feeling in that leg," Ratchet sighed, inspecting it closely, "Not to mention any kind of movement." Prowl shuddered and Bumblebee looked up at him.

"Worried?" he asked.

"Yes, and you should be too," Prowl said sadly. Bumblebee grinned.

"Hey don't worry ninja-bot," he said still smiling, "I'm going to walk that I can promise."

"You can't promise any such thing," Ratchet snapped, not looking away from what he was doing. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Like I told you Ratchet," he said looking down at the medic from where he sat, "I can take not racing again, but the second you tell me I can't walk on get somewhere under my own steam, will be the day you can stick me in a box and send me to cybertron for my funeral." Prowl flinched at the idea of Bumblebee's funeral and his spark gave a painful throb, something Bee didn't miss.

"Don't worry Prowl," he said softly, "Ratchet can say what he likes, I know what I can and can't do, and I will walk." He gave him a small smile that Prowl returned, his spark doing a dizzying spin at Bumblebee's beautiful optics.

"Well I wouldn't say walking Bee, I would say limping," Ratchet said, straightening up, his optics downcast, "I was right, you can't feel in that leg at all, you can move it or anything…can you?" Bumblebee shock his head.

"No, that's why I keep falling," Bumblebee said with a sigh, "But I'm working on it." Ratchet sighed, but a small smile found its way to his faceplate.

"Now what about you back?" he asked, "Still sore?" Bumblebee shrugged.

"No different to normal," he said.

"Well let me see it," Ratchet said and Bee instantly turned around. Prowl gasped, it was the first time he'd seen it since Bee had been thrown through two buildings and he couldn't help but take a step back at the sight of it. Ratchet looked at him in alarm, shaking his head quickly. But the damage was done.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked looking over his shoulder at him. Prowl couldn't answer, how could he? Bumblebee's back was cut and mangled at every inch, Prowl had never seen a bot so badly injured. He just backed up slowly, shaking his head as if to deny what he was seeing before him. Unable to bear it, he ran. How could he stay? How could he look him in the eye when all he could feel was endless horror and guilt? How could he trust him? _I'm sorry Bee_, he thought as he ran into his room, _I'm so sorry. How could I have done that to you_? He shut the door behind him and leaned against his tree, banging his head softly against it so no damage was done to the tree. He stopped and simply rested his head there; sobbing quietly as he mentally punched himself again and again.

It had been two weeks more since that day, and Prowl had never once forgotten it, or let himself know peace because of it. He sat in his room, leaning against the tree as the sun started to set. He hadn't seen Bumblebee since then, how could he? Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Prowl said, not moving from his spot. The red ambulance pushed himself in and Ratchet looked at him, disapproval spread across his face.

"Well Prowl, I hope you're very happy with yourself," the medic sighed, his voice flaring with anger, "I hope you realize what you've done to the kid."

"Yeah, I've ruined his life Ratchet," Prowl said flatly, not meeting the medic's eye, "How could I have been stupid enough to believe I was helping him? No. No I hurt him, and because of me he lost so much, he deserves better."

"I don't mean that Prowl," Ratchet snapped, "Bumblebee knows what you did, he knew it all along, and not for a second did he care." Prowl looked up in astonishment. Bee knew? He _knew_? How?

"But I never told him," he said in shock, "How can he know?"

"The kid can be immature," Ratchet said with another sigh, "But he's not stupid. He heard what Megatron said, or so he tells me, something like 'I'll get you for destroying my base' or whatever. And he can see the look of guilt you give him, you make it too obvious."

"Does he know why though?" Prowl asked and the medic shock his head.

"He can't understand it, or so he tells me," the medic answered, "And it's not for me to explain. Anyway that's not why I came here." His optics narrowed, the anger returning, "Your little performance has really hurt him."

"Performance?" he asked confused.

"Two weeks ago, you know, the last time you actually looked at the kid," Ratchet snapped, "I've never seen the kid in so much pain, and that's saying something considering." Prowl leapt to his feet.

"What do you mean?" he asked again, "How could it have hurt him?"

"When you, _left_, for a want of a better word," Ratchet said sourly, "He blamed himself. He's now under the impression no one wants to see him and that he's useless. I think what you did with a mix of the fact he hasn't been able to walk two steps on his own since he woke up has made him snap." Prowl flinched, how could Bee think that? _Didn't he know how beautiful and wonderful he was, and how much he was to blame_? Prowl opened his mouth to say something but he was cut over by a loud, blood curdling scream of agony coming from the med-bay.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bumblebee sat up on the berth, staring up into space. He didn't know how long he'd been doing it for but he didn't think he was going to stop anytime soon. _How could he have been so stupid as to believe everything was going to go back to normal_? He was different now, weird, more breakable and most of all useless. He couldn't walk, he couldn't fight, he couldn't race. What was he supposed to do? Sit here and rust? He shock his head, that was no good. But the determination in his spark was gone, leaving nothing. He briefly registered Ratchet coming into the med bay. He looked at him but Bumblebee didn't drop his gaze to meet the medics. What was the point? He knew what he would see there, nothing but disapproval. He didn't want to see that. He heard the medic growl and walk out again, his footsteps echoing down the hall. Bumblebee sighed and shut off his optics, trying to think about something else.

"Well well," came a deep voice from somewhere to the left of him, "I didn't expect it to be you I'd find." Bumblebee's optics snapped open in shock. _No way_, he thought, _there is no way he could be here_. He turned his head in horror and looked up at the blood red optics before him. Those optics belonged to none other than Starscream.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bumblebee asked in shock, retreating as far as he could from the decepticon, "How did you get in here?"

"The window of course," he answered, "How else?" Bumblebee activated his stingers, he knew he'd stand no chance against a butterfly in the state he was in, let alone a decepticon, but he wouldn't lie down and let Starscream do what he wanted.

"Well then you can leave the same way you came," he growled pointing his stingers at him, but the seeker merely chuckled.

"Now, there's no need to be so aggressive," he said with an evil smile, "I've only come to chat."

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically, "Then offline me after we've had a nice little conversation. Think again decepticreep."

"I wouldn't say such things," Starscream tutted, "It's hardly nice to insult your own kind now is it"

"I'm no decepticon!" Bee snapped, his spark stung. There was no way Starscream could know how much that hurt him. A memory flashed before his eyes, the only one he had of his parents, his creators. A pair of blue optics, clearly Autobot, then a chilling pair of red, Decepticon. Did that make him half decepticon? He'd never told anyone about that memory, clearly telling anyone that wanted to know he had no memory of his parents. Optimus had been a good career to him, but there was no way anyone was going to find out about that.

"Aww is that a touchy subject for you?" Starscream chuckled, "Poor little bot. It must be hard being an Autobot with all that decepticon anger inside of you. But then again my tracer only picked up a weak signal from you." His optics narrowed thoughtfully, "Meaning you must be only half decepticon."

"Get out," he growled, "And leave me alone." _Where was Ratchet_? Where was anyone?

"And why should I?" Starscream said simply, "Who's going to make me, you? I doubt it." Growling, he fired up his stingers and shot at Starscream, but the blast was so weak he doubted it even tickled the bigger bot.

"Like I said," he said with a smirk, "Besides have to make a decision. You see half bot; I could kill you, that would make me look stronger than Megatron, to finish what he failed to do. But then I could let you live. Half bots where known in the day to be savages, you'd been interesting to see grow up. You see my problem?" Bumblebee didn't take his optics off him. If he made any move towards him he would fight with all he had. _What's the point_? A miserable voice came from within his head, _wouldn't it be easier to let him offline you and end it now_? _No_! he thought angrily, shoving the voice to the back of his mind, _I won't give up to him_.

"Try offlining me," he snapped, "And I'll show you how well I can fight." Starscream looked at him, his head tilted as though he was pondering something, his eyes as feral as a big cat, waiting to pounce on a juicy piece of prey. Suddenly an evil smile found its way to his faceplate.

"I know," he said silkily, "I know what I'll do. I'll let you live. You have fire within you; I want to see how the Autobot's cope with this. With the rage inside that will one day break through. Now I need to go, but not without leaving a present." And before he could react Starscream darted behind him and dug his claw like servos into his badly injured back, and brought them painfully down, like a cat scratching a tree. Bee let out a scream of pure agony as he did so, he'd never felt anything so painful.

"See you later comrade," Starscream said before leaping up onto the window, "But I think I'll let your friends see me before I leave."

"You fragger!" Bee hissed through his denta trying to contain another howl of agony, but it didn't last long. He let out another louder scream as static ran up and down his back, as black dots started to cloud his vision.

The scream sent shivers down Prowl's spine. There was another louder scream and that snapped them both out of shock.

"Bumblebee!" Prowl cried and he ran to the med bay, Ratchet as his heels. He shoved the med bay door open and he saw Bumblebee arching off he berth, keening in absolute agony, and at the window, watching with an evil smile was Starscream. Prowl growled in fury and leapt at Starscream. Starscream's smile widened and he pushed Prowl away with ease, causing him to land painfully on his aft.

"Nice to see you finally showed up autoscum," he grinned, "Well, I hate to leave what seems like a great party but I've got to split." With that he disappeared through the window and into the distance in jet mode. _I'll kill him_, Prowl thought enraged, _I'll rip him apart for hurting Bee_. _Bee_! He spun around in horror. Bumblebee was writhing in agony on the berth Ratchet desperately trying to help him.

"It'll be Okay Bumblebee," Ratchet said soothingly, only his optics betraying his stress and horror, "I'll make it stop hurting."

"Rat…Ratc…Ratchet," Bumblebee cried, "I can't…I can't…feel..." and suddenly, he stopped writhing all together and collapsed with a sigh onto the berth before he could finish. Instantly, Ratchet started to check his systems, making sure he was Okay. He sighed.

"No major damage," Ratchet said, clearly relieved, "He's just in stasis. Come here Prowl, I need your help." Prowl walked over slowly, his systems still in shock. "Can you hold him up, I need to get to work fixing the new damage to his back." Prowl nodded and sat on the berth, holding him up so Ratchet could work. Unable to control himself, he laid his head on the top of Bumblebee's helm and sobbed uncontrollably into it as Ratchet worked. After a while Ratchet drew back.

"Okay Prowl, you can put him down now," he sighed and Prowl did what he was told, laying him gently on the berth, "I'm glad the others were out, I don't know if I could have coped with a cramped med bay." Prowl nodded blankly.

"Will he be Okay?" Prowl asked.

"I think so," he said, "Just in a lot of pain, that fragger didn't do any damage to anything vital. I think he just wanted to cause him pain." Ratchet growled savagely, "If I ever see him again, I'll make sure he feels pain. I'll get that fragger." Prowl nodded, with more emotion this time. Starscream would not be allowed to get away with this. "But what worries me is what he said. If he's lost feeling in the other leg…" Ratchet's voice trailed away sadly. Prowl flinched.

"Ratchet, can I…" Prowl began but Ratchet cut over him.

"Yes you can stay," he answered, "I need you to. Something might go wrong in the night, and need some bot there to watch him."

"Thanks Ratchet," he said gratefully, knowing Ratchet could have had any bot, including Blurr, to watch Bumblebee, but he'd let him stay, especially after the damage he'd caused before.

"I need to recharge," Ratchet said with a yawn, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Ratchet," Prowl said looking back at Bee as he left. He laid down next to Bumblebee and gently wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, as though he was afraid he'd disappear.

"Sleep well my precious Bumblebee," he whispered in Bumblebee's audios, smiling when he unconsciously nuzzled into his chassis. Letting the darkness overwhelm him, he feel into a comfortable recharge.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The first thing Prowl noticed when he came out of recharge the next morning was that he was not in the same place he'd fallen asleep in. He blinked his optics a few times before he realized where he was. His room. How on Earth did he get here? And where was Bumblebee? He pushed himself off the berth and headed into the common room, looking for Ratchet. He wasn't there, but the rest of the team was.

"What's happening?" he asked and all their optics snapped up to him. Each one of them had their own look of horror and dread in them, and that didn't settle the ninja-bots worried spark at all. Their leader got to his feet.

"Come with me," he said softly, "I'll explain in my office." Prowl followed in silence, his processor reeling in horror. What could have gone so wrong? He knew it had to be about Bumblebee, there was no other bot Ratchet would move him out of the med bay for. Once they entered Prime's office, the older bot motioned for him to sit but he shock his head. Optimus sat in his chair.

"Trust me Prowl, you'll want to sit down for this," Optimus said and Prowl sat, shivers running through him.

"What's going on Prime?" he asked, not bothering to hide his emotions anymore.

"Something…bad, happened while you were recharging," Prime started, almost nervously, "Ratchet doesn't know why but he's been working on him ever since." By 'him' Prowl knew he meant Bee.

"What happened to Bumblebee?" he asked again, his voice emotionless again.

"He…his…his spark…it flashed out during the night," Optimus said looking away as Prowl's world crashed down around him. _No…No, he couldn't be…he couldn't have lost him_. Prowl trembled.

"Is he…?" Prowl asked, is voice no more than a shaky whisper.

"He's online," Optimus answered, "That's all I know I'm afraid. Ratchet hasn't come out since telling me that." Prowl let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Bee was hanging on, he was still here.

"When was this?" Prowl asked, his voice stronger. The Prime looked away, this time in guilt.

"About three megacycles ago," he said and Prowl felt anger bubble through him.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" Prowl snapped angrily. Bumblebee could have gone offline and he would have never known!

"Sorry Prowl but…well to be honest this is going to sound lame but its true, I just didn't think to," he said.

"But you woke everyone else!" he snapped, "Why not me?"

"Actually I didn't," he said, "Bee did. I'm surprised he didn't wake you. But it looked like you were pretty deep under." Prowl gasped.

"What did he do?" Prowl demanded, "I thought you said his spark flashed out?!"

"It did," Prime said, "But did he scream like the pit when Ratchet brought him back. I'm surprised Ratchet's got any audios left!" Bee had screamed? How hadn't he heard him? Even if he had been moved, he surely would have heard it. But then he remembered he hadn't slept well for a while, he was making up for all the sleep he'd lost before. Prowl sighed and was about to say something when there was a soft knock at the door before Ratchet pushed in. Prowl leapt up.

"Should've known you'd be in here," Ratchet said, but there was no humour in his eyes, his optics just looked tired and tortured, "I should've known a lot of things…"

"Is he Okay Ratchet?" Prime asked and Ratchet shock his head, Prowl's spark sinking with dread.

"I got him back, as you heard," again there was no humour in his voice or optics, "But I've never seen a bot in so much pain. And once that had passed…" Then Ratchet did something Prowl never thought he'd see. He shut his optics and a single oily tear fell. The unshakable, fiery medic had broken.

"Hs spark is weak," he continued, his voice shaking, "And it's getting weaker. I've tried everything, but nothing works."

"Is this because of Starscream?" Prowl asked, his voice low, dangerous, feral. Ratchet looked up then, his optics shining with rage.

"Yeah it was," he said, the anger raw in his voice, "That fragger clawed open some of the wounds on his back. That's how the virus got in."

"Virus?!" Optimus shouted in shock.

"Don't worry its not contagious," he said shaking his head, "No it has to be administered." Ratchet growled. "When I get my servos on that fragger…" Ratchet clenched his fists, growling. Prowl had never felt fury like he did now.

"I'll find him," Prowl hissed, "I'll find him, and offline him! Him, and every stinking stupid decepticon that stands in my way."

"Easy Prowl," Ratchet said, looking up again, "For now, your needed else where." Ratchet's optics filled with sorrow, "He may not survive the megacycle. You should…be with him." Prowl flinched, he was that close? Without thinking Prowl nodded and pushed out of the office. Once he was out of sight he sprinted full speed for the med bay, pulling open the door and shutting it tight behind him. He looked at Bee and the dam to his self control broke, snapped clean in half, just like his spark. Bumblebee was a light gray with patches of his bright yellow here and there on his frame. His optics where off. The machines he was attached to bleeped weakly, showing just how weak his spark was. His whole frame racking with sobs, he made he way over to Bumblebee. Gently, he sat down on the berth and pick the small bot up and laid him in his lap, careful not to remove any of the wires. Could this truly be the end for Bumblebee? After all of his fighting and determination? Would he go to the Well of the AllSpark without knowing Prowl's feeling for him? Prowl held the small bot closer, sobbing harder now. He couldn't lose him, his spark couldn't take the pain. He knew how much he spark need Bumblebee now, how much he needed him. How pointless his existence would be without him.

"Please Bee," he sobbed quietly, "Please don't leave me. Not like this. I can't…I can't lose you. You mean everything to me Bee, everything. I just wish…I wish I had the courage to tell you it, all the time. To tell you how beautiful you are, how strong you are and all the time, how much I love you." There was silence for a moment, other than the ever weakening bleeps of the monitor Bumblebee was attached to. Then it was broken by a rough, heartless voice.

"Well isn't that just touching," the voice came and Prowl recognized it instantly. He looked up, snarling at the enemy standing, for the second time in two days, in the window. Starscream. Prowl put Bumblebee down gently and rose off the berth, not taking his optics off Prowl.

"You," he breathed.

"Yes, me," Starscream chuckled, "Surprised ninja-bot?"

"Not surprised," he said icily, "But you'd better leave before I rip all of your limbs off and incinerate you." Starscream smirked.

"Yeah, sure you would," he said mockingly and Prowl snapped. He let out a roar of fury and leapt at the decepticon. Starscream chuckled and dodged easily, but Prowl was ready. He spun and kicked Starscream square in the stomach. Starscream flew backwards and hit the wall of the med bay. Prowl landed softly on the floor and moved into a fighting stance, ready to rip apart the bot who'd just about murdered Bumblebee. But Starscream was faster, he was on Prowl before he'd landed. He pushed the smaller bot over and pinned him down with his foot.

"So, where to put a whole in you?" Starscream mused, "Where do you think would most upset your little friend if he does survive?" Prowl lashed out at him but it made no difference. "Oh I'd love to see the little half bot's reaction to my killing you. That'd bring the evil out in him for sure." _Half bot_?_ Who was he talking about_? He didn't know any half bots, they weren't allowed. "Never mind though, I'll just have to settle," he fired up his lazors, "For wherever they hit. Goodbye autobot." Prowl shut off his optics. Bumblebee, I love you, Prowl thought, wanting his last thoughts in this world to be of him. He waited for the end, for the flash, but it never came. There was a deafening crash and a roar of rage and the weight above him disappeared. Ratchet and Prime must be here! Prowl thought relieved, but when he opened his optics, it was neither bot he saw attacking the giant decepticon. Prowl gasped as he realized which one it was.

"You pit spawn!" Bumblebee spat punching Starscream clean in the face, "You worthless fragger! Leave him alone." He hit Starscream again and Prowl couldn't help but be impressed. He'd never seen Bumblebee fight so well before, and now he was one leg down, a serious disadvantage. Starscream could hardly lay a blow, Bumblebee was to quick for him and when he struck the mech again he lay winded on the floor. But before Bumblebee could strike again he shock himself and took off through the open window.

"And don't come back this time decepticreep!" Bumblebee yelled after him. Prowl got to his feet and stood beside Bumblebee. Bee turned to him.

"You Okay?" he asked the ninja-bot.

"Fine," Prowl said, "What about you?" Bee grinned.

"Been better," he said with a smile, but it was strained, and he rubbed his chassis where his spark was located, flinching in pain. Prowl helped him gently back to the berth.

"Do you want me to call Ratchet?" Prowl asked worriedly, wondering how he hadn't heard the noise.

"No, he needs a break," Bumblebee said, his strained smile still in place though he was clearly in pain.

"So what happened?" Prowl asked, trying to distract him and Bumblebee flashed him a grateful smile.

"I don't really know," he confessed, "One minute everything was black, and the next I woke up. My spark was practically on fire! Then I saw Starscream and you, I panicked." He looked down, "Then he was saying other things and…I guess I got angry. I didn't want him to hurt you." He looked up, strained smile back, "But I tell you, that felt good." Prowl smiled slightly.

"I'm glad," he said, "Did you hear what he was saying about half bots?" Suddenly Bumblebee became wary. He nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked, not meeting Prowl's optic, confusing the bot more.

"Well I don't know any half bot around here," Prowl said simply, "I wonder who he was talking about." Bumblebee flinched.

"Are you Okay?" he asked, completely misinterpreting the flinch for one of pain.

"Not really, but I'll survive," Bee said, still not looking at him. Suddenly Prowl realized something was wrong, but before he could question the young bot Ratchet pushed into the med bay. He looked at Bee in shock and took a step back, rubbing his optics. Mumbling something about working himself to hard and hallucinations, he stumbled forward. Once he reached them he rubbed his optics again and stared at Bumblebee. Bumblebee looked up with a slight smile.

"Err hey doc-bot," he said. Ratchet froze, and he next move took both bots by surprise. He smacked Bumblebee straight round the faceplate. Bumblebee's optics widen in shock and he leaned away from the medic. Prowl growled and tried to put himself between Bee and Ratchet, but Ratchet then pulled Bumblebee off the berth and into a hug.

"Don't you EVER," he said, "Ever, put me through that again." Bumblebee laughed.

"Sure thing doc-bot, I won't make a habit don't worry," he said and Ratchet let go of him, letting him sit next to Prowl on the berth. His optics then traveled to the Starscream sized dent in the wall.

"What happened?" he asked, his optics wide.

"Starscream happened," Prowl answered and Ratchet's optics snapped straight to him, filling with fury, "Again. He went after me this time. Bee stopped him turning me into scrap metal." Ratchet gasped and rounded on Bumblebee.

"You!" Ratchet said, "You took on Starscream, in your condition? Are you completely mad?! Do you have no sense of self preservation in you?!" Bumblebee smiled.

"Nope, apparently not," he cheekily. But then he winced and rubbed his chassis again, something the medic didn't miss.

"Does your spark hurt?" he asked and Bumblebee nodded, gasping from the pain. Ratchet reconnected one of the lines and went to his computer.

"Does that feel better?" he asked after a while and Bumblebee nodded with a more relaxed smile.

"Yeah, thanks doc-bot," he said, looking more at ease and Ratchet smiled.

"That should numb it for a while," he said proudly.

"Ratchet," Prowl said, he was still curious, but wary of how upset the subject made Bumblebee, "Do you know of any half bots around here?" At the question, both mechs froze. Bumblebee turned away again, refusing to look at Prowl. Ratchet spun around in anger and glared at him.

"Why?" Ratchet asked, speaking through his denta.

"Starscream said something about one," he answered, keeping his voice careful, "Something like 'I'd love to see the little half bot's reaction to my killing you'." But before Ratchet could answer Bumblebee cut in.

"Why do you keep bring that up?" he snapped, receiving looks of shock from Prowl and Ratchet, "Can't you just drop it?"

"What's got you so upset?" Ratchet asked concerned, "You can't have met one, you're far too young." Bumblebee looked away.

"I suppose I can't hide it can I?" Bumblebee said sadly, his head swaying from side to side, "All these years, I kept it secret."

"Do you know who he was talking about?" Prowl asked and Bumblebee looked up, his optics hard.

"Yeah, I do," he said and then he said something that shocked both mechs to their core.

"_Me_."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Prowl's optics widened in shock. Had he heard right? Bumblebee was half autobot, half decepticon? But how was that possible? He glanced at Ratchet, who wore a similar mask of shock, but there was something more, something Prowl couldn't place in those optics.

"I…I don…don't understand," Prowl stammered. Bumblebee's optics narrowed.

"It means I'm half decepticon," he growled before looking at his feet again, "It means I'm half evil. It means I'm what I knew I was all along." He looked up at the ceiling, "A freak!" Bumblebee spat.

"You're not a freak Bumblebee," Ratchet said, "Just different, just you."

"Yeah, and I'm a decepticon," Bumblebee growled, still not looking at either of them, "A mindless, evil decepticon."

"Only half of you," Ratchet countered, "And besides, you've done a good job of hiding it before now, what's changed?" Bumblebee looked at Ratchet as though he was mad.

"What's _changed_?" he repeated, "Everything's changed Ratchet! Everything! He confirmed it. The difference was I tried to convince myself it wasn't true most of the time and now…now I know it is. And now you know," Bumblebee looked away, "And soon the others will know, and then it'll be over."

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked confused and Bumblebee looked at him sadly.

"When the Elite Guard find out they'll come," he said, "Then they'll take me away. End of story. They'll chain me up for the rest of my life if they feel merciful. If not," Bee shrugged in disgust and looked away again, "Well that's that then isn't it."

"Who said they had to find out?" Prowl demanded, angry at the thought of anyone trying to hurt Bee. Bumblebee looked at him in shock.

"You…You won't tell?" he stammered and Prowl shock his head.

"Of course not!" he said, "Not unless you want me to." Bumblebee stared at him for a moment before he squeezed him tight in a hug.

"Oh thank you Prowl!" he cried, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Prowl hugged back, a grin spreading across his faceplate as the other held him tighter.

"But I think you should tell them Bee," Ratchet said and Bumblebee drew away, "I think they have a right to know." To his surprise, Bumblebee nodded.

"Your right," he said and Ratchet blinked in shock, clearly he was expecting some sort of argument from the scout, "The team has a right to know. But I can't tell them yet, I need to get the story straight in my own head first." Ratchet nodded with a smile.

"Of course," he said, "Yes, your right. But I promise, I leave it up to you to tell them, unless of course you ask for my help."

"Same with me," Prowl said, wishing he could hug Bumblebee again. Bumblebee smiled.

"Thanks guys," he said, "You two are the best friends ever." Bumblebee hugged Prowl again then went to hug Ratchet. Ratchet looked down at the smaller bot in shock, his optics wide. Then they soften and he smiled, Prowl had never seen the medic smile like that before. It was truly relaxed, content almost and Prowl felt his spark bubble with jealousy. Surely the medic couldn't have feelings for Bumblebee too?

Ratchet walked back to the med bay. It had been three days since Bumblebee had confessed what he was to him and Prowl, and neither bot had said to a word to anyone. Unfortunately, nor had Bumblebee. But Ratchet couldn't make himself angry with the little bot anymore. The situation was all to familiar to him, and he when he had this kind of problem, he knew what he wanted most was supportive friends, not someone to push you to do something that could change your life forever. Ratchet reflected on how lucky Bee was to have friends in this, but when it was his turn he had no one, no one but Blackray. He sighed at the thought of her. But she was long gone; there was no point on dwelling on her now. He didn't want to forget, but he didn't want to remember either. Sure, he was full autobot, parents to be proud of, but his secret was much more deadly, and it hurt his spark all the more.

Ratchet was walking, he was back on cybertron. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was dreaming. He could vaguely remembering falling asleep after sending Prowl away and getting Bumblebee to recharge despite the spikes of pain he was feeling in his spark. He remembered this place well; it had often been the place of his nightmares. Who would know that the place he had once loved so much had now become the place of more hurt and pain for the old medic. He watched as he passed himself from the left. He watched his memory walk over to a familiar black femme, her red eyes glowing with joy when she saw him. Her armour was black, with tints of blue here and there. The ghost Ratchet sat down beside her and hugged her around the middle, drawing her in for a kiss. Ratchet's spark felt a tug of jealousy, what he wouldn't give for he himself to become that memory.

"How are you?" the memory Ratchet asked.

"Fine," Blackray replied, "Just tired. You?"

"Fine, busy as ever," the memory sighed but then brightened up, "How is he?" Blackray grinned.

"Brilliant," she said, nuzzling his neck as she showed him the sparkling she had in her arms, "He's so much like you."

"But there's defiantly a lot of you in him too," Ratchet said, smiling down at the sparkling, "He has your frame." Suddenly, a small yellow arm reached up and he watched he ghost him hold the small hand in his own. The sparkling giggled and pulled her face, making both Ratchets' laugh.

"But he has you spirit," Blackray said with a smile, "Trouble maker if I ever saw one." Ghost Ratchet made a face.

"I'm not a trouble maker," he said.

"Oh no?" Blackray smirked, "Whose idea was it to take all the bots his age over the decepticon line as a sparkling? Who then managed to get into trouble with his mentor on his first day of training?"

"Alright, alright," Ghost Ratchet said with a smile, "Enough humour at my expense, I get your point." With that the dream faded into another. This was the one Ratchet had been dreading the most. But this time it was different. Everything was on fire; there was nothing but fire and smoke as far as the eye could see. He saw himself run into it, his face a mask of horror.

"Blackray!" he shouted, "Where are you? Answer me! Please, Blackray!" He disappeared further into the flames. Ratchet felt confused, he'd never dreamed this part of the memory before, what was different? Suddenly a smaller shape burst through the flames, walking on barely stable legs. The sparkling, his sparkling. It cried.

"Mother!" it cried, "Father! Where you? I scared! Mother!" It fell over its own feet and Ratchet wanted to help it, but he was frozen to the spot. He saw himself come closer. _He had to find it_, Ratchet thought, _he's right there_!

"Blackray!" he shouted as he came closer to the sparkling, "Son! Where are you?" The sparkling sat up, his optics glowing.

"Father!" he cried, "Here! I here!" The ghost Ratchet heard the voice and looked around.

"I'm coming! Hold on, I'll find you!" he cried and he ran.

"No you fool! That's the wrong way!" Ratchet cried, though he knew he couldn't hear himself as he watched the ghost him head the wrong way in search of his sparkling. As his own calls got fainter the sparkling started to panic again.

"Father!" he cried, "Father! Mother!" It whimpered, clearly frightened, "Anyone?" But no one answered. There was silence other than the crackling of the flames, and Ratchet's own sobs as he watched. Then suddenly there was a single loud echoing cry of grief that he recognized as his own. The sparkling whimpered again and got to its feet, shaking with terror. But it didn't cry out again, it just trembled to itself, crying softly. Then it looked at him and Ratchet gasped. _Those optics_, he thought in shock, _the colour…could it be_? He watched the small yellow sparkling cry out in horror as another figure approached.

"Father?" he cried, "That you?" But the figure that stepped through the flames was neither him, nor Blackray, and Ratchet's optics widened when he realized who it was. Optimus!

"I thought I heard someone out here," Optimus said, spotting the sparkling, "You shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous."

"I…I…where Mother? Father?" the sparking moved away from him in fear, "You not them."

"No I'm not," Prime agreed, "But I can help you. Come, I'll help you find your Mother and Father when the flames have died down." The sparkling clearly didn't understand a word but he moved forwards and allowed Optimus to carry him away, still shaking.

"There we go," Optimus said with a soft smile, "Let's get you out of here." And with that the Prime moved off with his sparkling and the dream faded. Ratchet woke with a start and sat bolt upright on he berth. Was it truly all a dream? Ratchet looked down and shut off his optics. He'd been that close, so close to saving his sparkling, to saving someone in his family. But no, he'd gone wrong, and because of that he'd lost them both. Blackray had been burnt beyond recognition when he'd found her. She'd only had enough life left to tell him goodbye before her spark had faded. He's stayed with her until the flames had died down. After he'd buried her, he'd gone looking for his sparkling, but he was long gone, and to Ratchet it seemed awfully clear that the flames had killed the sparkling too. Ratchet let the sobs rack his frame, not caring who might walk in and see. Then he heard a cry, familiar to his audios and got up quickly, heading out to Bumblebee to see what was wrong. Was he in more pain? But when he stood next to the bot, he realized he was having a bad dream. Ratchet sighed, deciding to sit and wait for Bumblebee to wake up so he could help him. He was lost in thought for a moment, thinking about his own dream when he heard something he never expected to hear.

"No," Bumblebee said in his sleep, turning over, his faceplate screwed up with terror, "No, please don't go. Don't leave me here. I'm scared." Ratchet blinked. What was the young bot dreaming off?

"Father please," he cried and Ratchet flinched as though he'd been stung, "Don't leave me here." Then he said again, "I'm scared." He remembered his own dream, those oh to familiar optics and the colour of his sparkling's armour. Could it be? He looked down at Bumblebee, and looked for something to prove him wrong. But he found none. Everything pointed to it, though dare he believe it? Could he truly put another pit load of pain on himself if he was wrong? But he felt sure, so sure. He knew that frame, he knew those optics.

_Could Bumblebee be him_?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bumblebee woke with a start. _The same dream again_, he thought. He groaned to himself, he hated remembering his parents, and how he'd lost them, let alone dreaming about it. He looked up and he realized Ratchet was sitting next to him, staring distantly into space, a look of longing in his optics. He sat up but Ratchet didn't seem to notice. He spark throbbed slightly with a dull ache but other than that, he felt alright.

"Ratchet," he called out softly and the old medic turned his head, "Did I wake you?" Ratchet shock his head.

"No," he said, his voice as distant as his optics, "I heard you cry out and I thought you might be in pain again." Bumblebee shock his head.

"No, just a bad dream," he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ratchet asked, coming slowly back to Earth. Bumblebee wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it, but it sure looked like Ratchet did.

"Erm, well," he began, unsure of how to explain it, "I was dreaming about my parents." Ratchet looked slightly excited by this, did he want to know about them?

"Go on," Ratchet encouraged him.

"I was remembering the time I lost them," he said and Ratchet flinched, "There was this big fire, and it was everywhere. I couldn't see anything! And I kept calling to them. I heard my father reply at one point, but then he disappeared again. Then there was this really loud cry, like a bot in serious pain." Ratchet flinched again, "And that's when Optimus found me." He studied Ratchet carefully, and he knew something was seriously wrong with the old medic.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?"

Ratchet hardly heard him. He was lost, swimming in his own world of shock and hope. He could hardly believe his own ears. Their stories, they matched, _perfectly_. And he'd said he was a half bot, half autobot, Ratchet prodded himself in the chassis, and half decepticon. In his mind he saw the image of Blackray and himself with the small sparkling, his bright yellow armour and baby blue optics shining in the cybertronian sunlight.

"Ratchet!" Bumblebee called again, his voice full of alarm, "Hey, you Okay? Did you hit your head or something? Are you hurt?" Ratchet shock his head, forcing himself out of the past.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bumblebee," he said and Bumblebee relaxed, "More than fine."

"Good, you had me worried there doc-bot," he said with a relieved smile, "You really spaced out."

"Bumblebee, can I ask you something?" he asked, "About your parents?" Bumblebee nodded.

"Fire away," he said.

"Do you…can you remember, anything, about them?" he asked desperately.

"No," he said sadly shaking his head, "I can only remember a pair of red and blue optics above me, and that's it. I can't even remember the sounds of their voices." Ratchet felt downcast. "But I have something that they gave me." Ratchet brighten up.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll show you," Bumblebee said with a smile, "You'll be the first person I've ever shown. I never showed Optimus or any of the Elite Guard this." Bumblebee pushed himself off the berth and started to limp with amazing strength to the door, "Coming doc-bot?" Ratchet was in shock. How had Bumblebee learnt to walk that well?

"Oh yeah," Bumblebee said rubbing the back of his head when he noticed the medic's shocked looks, "I've been practicing again. I haven't fallen over yet."

"But…But…But," Ratchet stammered coming over to him, "I never heard you! Or saw you."

"Well you have to leave the med bay sometime," Bumblebee winked, "So when you leave in the morning I practice. I got all the way to Optimus' office before I heard you coming back last week." Bumblebee said proudly. Ratchet blinked.

"You are truly off your head," Ratchet said with a grin, remembering himself as a youngster, "Brilliant, but off your head." Bumblebee smirked.

"I know," he said, "Come on, we haven't got the whole solar cycle!" With that Bumblebee set off out of the med bay. He was slow, each stride was half of Ratchet's, and it was clear he was getting more and more tired with each step, but also more and more determined to make it. Eventually, Bee managed to limp his way to his room, Ratchet not leaving his side incase he fell. Bumblebee left Ratchet in the doorway as he collected a small box from underneath his berth, then came back to him.

"Back we go," he said with a smile. Ratchet rolled his optics impatiently and Bumblebee laughed, getting a head start. Ratchet smiled at him proudly when he wasn't looking then went after him. The trip back was faster. Clearly Bumblebee was learning as he went. The kid was a quick learner. _He gets that from me_, he thought proudly, slightly embarrassed for having thought it.

'_He has your spirit_.'

Blackray's words echoed in his head all the way back to the med bay, and the more he thought about it, the more he realized how similar he and Bumblebee were. They both had a quick mouth and a hot head, eager to please just as he had been when he was learning to be a medic. Ratchet smiled when he remembered how he and Bumblebee had token on the Dinobot's together, there powers flitting together perfectly. _Could such a thing be created by two bots that weren't related_? He wondered. Bumblebee pushed into the med bay, Ratchet behind him and he sat back on the berth, looking slightly tired. Ratchet sat next to him as he took of the lid and scooped it out. It turned out to be what looked like a locket on a piece of ribbon that had long since seen its time. The locket was heart shaped but clearly cybertronian. No one or man or machine could make something with such intricate symbols on Earth. And Ratchet should know…he'd made it.

"May I?" he asked holding out his servo. Bumblebee nodded and handed it to Ratchet gently. Ratchet held it by the heart. Carefully he used a finger to wipe off some of the dust that had gathered on it and read what he'd written beneath. He had to be sure this was the same one, and this proved it. In small, almost unnoticeable writing, there was the maker's signature: RCT. Ratchet's servo shock. That was it, there could be no question about it, everything, everything was true.

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee called, concerned, "You're doing it again. Are you Okay? Can you hear me?" Bumblebee looked worriedly from the locket to Ratchet's faceplate. Ratchet shock his head, bringing himself back to the real world. He had to tell Bumblebee.

"Bee, I think…no I know who your parents are," he said looking the younger mech in the optics as he handed the locket back. Bumblebee took it gratefully before looking at him.

"Who?" he asked excitedly.

"It's a long story," he said, "But I'll make it short. Basically when I was still fighting the war, I did something I was never supposed to do. Something…I could be badly punished for." Bumblebee's optics widened, "I had a bondmate." Bumblebee's mouth fell open.

"But…but that's against the autobot law," Bumblebee said, "You could have got into some serious trouble!"

"I know," Ratchet said with a sigh, "But it's worse than that…to everyone else anyway. She…well she was a decepticon."

"A decepticon," Bumblebee echoed, "Ratchet, what were you thinking?" Ratchet snorted with laughter.

"That's the thing, I wasn't thinking," he said, "I was young. I didn't believe there needed to be war and fighting, so I paid no attention to any boundaries, and I broke them all." Bumblebee blinked, but to Ratchet's relief he saw no loathing there, just curiosity.

"So what happened?" Bumblebee prompted.

"What else?" Ratchet said with a small smile, "She ended up with a sparkling. We planned to run away together, go somewhere were they could never find us and live a life of our own with our sparkling. He was born, and then…" Ratchet's voice started to shake with emotion. Gently, Bee put his servo on Ratchet's, neither encouraging, nor discouraging him, it was a symbol of comfort. He smiled at him gratefully and continued, "Well something really bad happened and I lost them both. There was a fire. By the time I got there it was in full blaze and I couldn't find either of them. I heard the sparkling calling out but I couldn't find it. Then I found her. Her name was Blackray. The fire killed her, and I couldn't bare to leave her. Once she was buried I went looking for the sparkling, but I couldn't find it's body, so I assumed he was dead." Ratchet looked at Bumblebee again, who was now giving him a measuring look, "Never in all my years would have I have guessed you survived." Bumblebee pulled his servo away.

"You?" he said, his voice soft, "You were my father?"

"The locket proves it," he picked it up and showed Bumblebee his signature, "I made it myself…for you." Bumblebee took it in his own shaking servo and stared at it.

"I never noticed it before," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper as he looked down, hiding his faceplate. Ratchet waited for him to speak, tense. What would he say? Would he be disgusted? Would he want nothing to do with him? Would he hate him for not looking further?

"When I was younger," Bumblebee said, breaking the silence, "I always dreamed about my parents. I always thought my father was the decepticon." Bumblebee looked up at him, revealing the huge grin on his faceplate, "Guess I was wrong then huh?"

"Yeah," Ratchet said with a small smile, "I guess you were." Then without warning, Bumblebee let out a squeak of excitement and hugged Ratchet full on. Ratchet blinked in shock for a second before smiling and hugging back. He wanted so desperately to tell him how he felt, everything he'd wanted to tell his son if he'd found him, but he didn't want to push it.

"You can say whatever you like you know," Bumblebee said as though he'd read his mind, "I'll let you get away with it, this once." Ratchet smiled and hugged his son closer. He opened his mouth to say the words he'd kept in his spark since he'd though he'd lost him, but just then the med bay door opened, ruining the moment. Ratchet turned his head to see Prowl standing in the doorway. Prowl's optics widened for a moment before they narrowed. He let out a growl and slammed the door shut behind him. Bumblebee drew away.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. Ratchet sighed, _not good_.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," he said then turned back to Bumblebee, "Get some sleep. You look exhausted." Bumblebee nodded and laid back on the berth, falling asleep almost instantly, a small smile on his faceplate. Ratchet smiled down at the small bot, his son, before he pushed out of the med bay with a sigh, determined to track down the ninja-bot before he did something stupid.

Prowl stormed down the hallway, a faceplate like thunder. _Ratchet_, Prowl thought, seething, _no good traitor_! Prowl pushed into the common room, ignoring the friendly hello's from his teammates, and the aggressive glare from Blurr, he grabbed some energon and sat down to eat it. Not long after Sari ran in, for the first time in months.

"Hey guys!" she called waving, "How's things?"

"Fine thanks Sari," Prime said smiling down at her, "It's nice to see you again, how have you been?"

"Good," Sari said then she glanced at Prowl, "Hey ninja-bot." Prowl snorted a greeting, not in the mood to talk.

"Okay, who went offline on your watch today?" Sari said blinking in surprise at his harsh welcome. There was a loud snap and Optimus looked at them both in horror. _How dare she_? Prowl thought, _she leaves for ages, wanting to be normal then comes back acting all oblivious. Who does she think she is_?! Prowl narrowed his optics on the small girl, ready to throw his shuriken at her. Optimus, sensing danger, quickly moved to block her from Prowl. It was just at the moment, Ratchet walked in, looking for Prowl. And on seeing him, Prowl felt his self control snap. He let out a roar of fury and leapt at the medic. He tackled the medic full force and Ratchet grunted with shock. He pinned the medic below him snarling down at him, ready to land a blow. But he was grabbed from behind by Optimus and restrained by the bigger bot.

"Let. Me. Go!" Prowl spat, trying to struggle out of his grasp. Blurr watched in fascination, his eyes flicking from the medic, to Prowl, to the doorway. But Prowl couldn't care less what he was doing right now, all he cared about was ripping the medic's arm off for stealing Bumblebee from him.

"So you can kill Ratchet?" Optimus said in shock, "I don't think so Prowl." Prowl was about to retort something back when a small voice sounded from the doorway.

"Prowl," Bumblebee said, "Prowl what's happening?" Prowl stopped struggling and looked over at him. Normally he would be happy to see him, but right now he was too angry to take much in.

"Go away Bumblebee," he hissed, turning back to Ratchet, "This doesn't concern you."

"But…" Bumblebee said stepping forward.

"I said it doesn't concern you!" Prowl shouted in fury, "Now frag off and go find someone who wants you here you half bot freak!" All the bots gasped in horror. Ratchet hissed.

"That was out of line!" Ratchet shouted, "Take it back!" Prowl suddenly realized exactly what he'd said, and the anger evaporated, leaving guilt and horror. He looked at Bumblebee who was standing frozen in horror in the doorway.

"Bee…I didn't…" Prowl began but Bumblebee cut over him.

"I don't…I don't want to hear your apologies Prowl," Bumblebee said shaking, "You meant what you said, I could see it in your optics. And it's too late to take it back now." He looked up, "Everyone knows now. So I hope you're happy." With that he spun around and ran down the hallway. Prowl tried again to get out of Optimus' grip.

"Please Bumblebee!" he called, "I really didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Ratchet glared at him.

"I hope it was worth it Prowl," he spat, "Just to let you know, when they come for him, ready to kill him, it rests on your shoulders. They won't be murderers, you will." Without another word he ran after Bumblebee. Optimus let him go.

"Well," Optimus said when he didn't move, "Are you going to just stand there or go help him?" Knowing he had to try, Prowl ran after them. He tried to open the med bay door but it was locked. He knocked.

"Ratchet please let me in," he called, "Please!"

"Go away!" Ratchet snarled through the door, "You've caused enough damage!" Prowl stepped back and sighed. He slid down the wall opposite the door, just like he did on the day Bumblebee had been injured, and waited. Sooner or later, Ratchet was going to have to come out, and when he did, Prowl was going in. But for now he sat, his head resting on his arms as he listened to the sobs of betrayal from within.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was just before sunset when the med bay door finally opened. Ratchet walked out, his optics full of worry and then he spotted Prowl. He let out a low growl, closing the med bay door.

"What in pit do you think your doing here?" Ratchet spat as Prowl got to his feet.

"I want to see Bumblebee," Prowl answered, his optics reflecting the torture of emotions within, "I need to tell him…" Prowl's voice drifted away, did it need saying?

"Well you can't see him," Ratchet snarled, "I trusted you Prowl. I thought you were a better mech than that. And so did Bumblebee, do you realize the spark break you've just put him through?" Prowl swayed sadly.

"I know Ratchet," Prowl said, his voice full of agony, "I know. And I hate myself for it. Please, I'm begging you. Just give me a chance to see him." Ratchet optic's narrowed in thought for a moment before he pushed the door open slightly.

"You have until I get back," Ratchet said sharply. Prowl flashed him a grateful smile that he did not return. The medic stalked down the hallway as Prowl entered. What he saw cause the hand of guilt around Prowl's spark to squeeze even tighter. Bumblebee was looking at the ceiling, his optics seeing nothing. He looked dead. Prowl moved forwards carefully.

"Bee?" he said softly and Bumblebee winced.

"Why…?" Bumblebee choked out, his voice hardly more than a whisper, his optics not looking down to him, "Why did you do it Prowl?" Prowl tried his best to hold back the sob, but he couldn't. At the noise, Bumblebee looked down at him, confused.

"Are…are you…crying?" Bumblebee asked, his own faceplate still wet with tears.

"Yeah," Prowl said through the tears, stepping forward a bit, "I guess I am." There was a pause and very slowly, Bumblebee reached out a servo, asking for Prowl's. Prowl took Bee's servo in his own, and allowed the smaller bot to pull him nearer.

"Please," Bumblebee said, not letting go of his servo, "Tell me why."

"I was angry," Prowl confessed, "Not at you. I don't know what made me say it. I'm really really sorry Bee. I really am. I will do anything…anything to prove it to you."

"Why were you so angry?" Bumblebee questioned and Prowl gulped, how was he going to explain that he thought Ratchet had stolen him from Prowl?

"I thought…" he began softly, pulling himself closer to Bumblebee, "When I saw you and Ratchet, I thought…you two…"

"You thought me and Ratchet were together!" Bumblebee shrieked, "Prowl you must be kidding me?!" Prowl shock his head, and now it was his turn to be confused.

"You mean your not?" he asked.

"No!" Bumblebee said, looking horrified at the thought, "No offense to Ratchet, but he's like two billion stellarcycle's older than me!"

"Haha," Ratchet said, pushing into the med bay, "Hilarious Bumblebee. I'm not that old." Bumblebee shrugged then turned back to Prowl.

"I still don't understand," Bumblebee said, "Even if you thought…that" Bumblebee shuddered, "Why did you react like that?" That had been the exact question he'd wanted to avoid, clearly Primus was not on his side here.

"I was shocked," Prowl answered slowly, "And I…I…I thought it was wrong for you two to…"

"So you were worried I'd blown a few circuits?" Bumblebee assumed and Prowl nodded, Ratchet rolling his optics at him. Although it was a lie, Prowl knew this wasn't the time to confess his feeling for him, not when he trusted him so little.

"Well Prowl, let me say this," Bumblebee said, "Boy can you overreact." Bumblebee let out a small laugh.

"So if you two weren't together, what were you doing?" Prowl asked. Suddenly Bumblebee looked warily over at Ratchet.

"Why does that matter?" Ratchet asked, his optics flashing at Bee.

"Why won't you tell me?" Prowl countered.

"Because you already spilled one secret," Bumblebee answered in a small voice and Prowl flinched, "And we can't chance a second." Prowl took another step towards him.

"Bee, please. I didn't mean to tell them anything," Prowl begged, "They don't even believe me anyway, they think it was just a rush of my mouth. Your secret is safe. Please, forgive me. I won't ever be so stupid again." Ratchet looked over at Bumblebee.

"He's right," Ratchet said, surprising Prowl, he was sure the medic would be against Prowl all the way, "None of the team does believe him." Ratchet sighed, "Its up to you Bumblebee, you can do what you like with him." Prowl turned to be, waiting for his decision. The beetle hesitated for a moment before he answered.

"Okay Prowl," Bumblebee said, smiling slightly at him, "I forgive you." Prowl's spark leapt with joy, but Bee hadn't finished, "For most of it. But I can't forgive you for betraying my secret, even if it is still safe." Prowl whined.

"What can I do to prove it to you Bee?" Prowl asked.

"It's not like that," Bumblebee said shaking his head, "I just…I don't feel in my spark I can trust you anymore Prowl. Trust can't be proved, it has to be earned."

"But we can still be friends, while I show you I can be trusted," Prowl asked, he couldn't lose him, ever.

"Yeah, friends," Bumblebee said with a full smile this time and Prowl sighed with relief. But Prowl's moment of relief was broken by the med bay door opening. He turned to see Blurr walking in.

"Hey Bee," Blurr said with a friendly smile, "How are you holding up?"

"Not bad thanks Blurr," Bumblebee said, returning his smile. Blurr's optics flicked to Prowl then back to Bumblebee.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blurr asked casually. _Yes_, Prowl thought, _now frag of for a moment will you_. But before he could reply Bumblebee cut over him

"Actually Prowl was just leaving," Bumblebee answered and Prowl winced, "Weren't you Prowl?"

"Yeah," he answered hollowly, "I'll see you." Bumblebee didn't answer him but Blurr gave him a triumphant smile as he walked past. He looked back at Ratchet for support but the medic only gave him a look that said, _it's your own fault_. Prowl walked out and shut the med bay door behind him. _How could he have failed Bumblebee so badly_?

A month had passed since then, and Prowl had give up all hope of ever winning Bumblebee back again. It felt like the time he'd almost lost Bumblebee forever, but this time it was worse, this time he'd lost him to someone else. And that was always there, like a slap on the faceplate. Blurr was always with Bumblebee now. It felt like he'd been replaced but Prowl knew that wasn't what had happened at all. Blurr hadn't reacted when Prowl had lost his temper, merely wearing the expression of a hunter who had sunk its teeth into a particularly good piece of prey. _This was his plan all along_, Prowl thought miserably, leaning on the tree in his room. Was this how Blurr had felt watching him and Bee get closer? He didn't know how much longer his spark could take. He shut off his optics and remembered what had happened a week ago, the day he'd given up.

He'd been going to see Bumblebee, determined not to let Blurr get in the way. But when he'd pushed the med bay door open his spark had stopped at the sight. Bee was in Blurr's arms, laughing happily, giving Prowl the smile he used to give Prowl. Blurr had noticed Prowl first.

"What?" Blurr had asked, Bumblebee realizing he was there then.

"I…I was coming to see Bumblebee," Prowl stammered.

"Erm…maybe later Prowl?" Bumblebee said, not looking at him, "We were right in the middle of something."

"Yeah, sure," Prowl said backing out. He'd kept his emotions bottled up until he'd reached his room. He let the racking sobs shudder his frame, his spark letting out the pure despair and loneliness. _How could it have gone so badly wrong_? Bumblebee didn't want to see him anymore, he was happy with Blurr. Was all this because he couldn't trust him? No and he'd realized with a jolt how badly he'd hurt the smaller bot. He'd broken him, causing him more agony than any of the wounds that had been inflicted on him in the last three months. And now he felt that pain, every time he looked at Prowl, Prowl could see it in the scout's optics. The never ending see of tortured agony within the small bots own spark. Prowl came back to the present, curling into himself with a shudder.

"I'm sorry Bee," Prowl whispered, as the tears started to fall again, "I'm sorry Bee. I'm so sorry."

But what Prowl didn't know, was that things were about to change. But for the better or worse?

_Both_. Inevitably _both_.

Blurr laughed as Bumblebee made a face.

"Don't look at me like that," Blurr said still laughing, "It's true, I could do a hundred laps in 10 seconds."

"Yeah whatever," Bumblebee said with a smile, looking up at him from where he lay.

"I'll prove it to you one day," Blurr promised.

"And I'll be at the finish line waiting for you," Bumblebee put in cheekily.

"Ha! You'll never beat me," Blurr grinned.

"Oh really? I'm the fastest thing on wheels and you better believe it," he said pushing himself up.

"Well then, I'll just have to race you one day to find out," Blurr teased.

"I guess you will," Bumblebee said with smirk, both of them knew it could never happen, but right now they didn't care. They were having too much fun.

"You can't do that if you're not in vehicle mode," Blurr said, suddenly sounding curious, "Have you been in vehicle mode since…?" Blurr didn't need to finish, it was clear to any bot on base what he meant. The 'accident' had just about become a forbidden word, a taboo.

"No," Bumblebee said, looking a little put out, "Ratchet said not to."

"Why?" Blurr asked, "What harm could it possibly do?" Bumblebee shrugged.

"I don't know," Bumblebee said, "But I trust Ratchet and I haven't tried."

"Well why don't you know while he's not here?" Blurr suggested.

"But Ratchet said not to," Bumblebee said uncertainly.

"So?" Blurr said with a mischievous smile, "Since when should that stop you? Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Bumblebee looked thoughtful for a moment before he to grinned.

"Your right," Bumblebee said and he pushed himself off the berth they had been lounging on.

"Besides, your much better now," Blurr said affectionately.

"Thanks," Bumblebee said, "Now let's see." Bumblebee started his transformation sequence and he was almost in vehicle mode, easily progressing.

"See Bumblebee," Blurr said with a bigger smile, "I said you'd be…" But Blurr was cut off by an echoingly loud _CRACK_, followed by a sharp snapping noise. Blurr's smile vanished.

"Bee?" he said in concern. Bumblebee changed back into bot mode. He lay still for a second, energon following out of his back, staring in shock, before he let out a painfully loud scream of white hot agony.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Prowl heard the scream and instantly leapt to his feet, racing for the med bay. No matter what was happening between him and Bumblebee, he still felt the need to protect the younger bot, and right now his precious Bee was in trouble, deep trouble by the sounds of it. Ratchet caught up with him quickly, not hiding the terror on his face. What had happened? Prowl burst through the med bay door with Ratchet as his side. Prowl keened in horror at the sight before him. Blurr was standing, staring and Bumblebee with frozen terror. On the floor, Bumblebee was writhing in agony, coughing up energon, his back flowing with it.

"Bee!" Ratchet cried in alarm and he immediately pushed Blurr out of the way to inspect him, "Hang in there, I'm here, I'll help you, I promise." To Prowl, it sounded like a worried parent comforting there injured sparkling.

"What happened?" Ratchet snapped at Blurr.

"I…He…"Blurr trembled, "It happened so fast…" Suddenly Bumblebee crumpled below Ratchet.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled, "No Bee! Don't you dare give up on me!" Ratchet quickly set to work trying to repair the damage, linking him up to a machine to watch his vitals, they weren't good.

"Both of you, out!" Ratchet snapped, not looking up from what he was doing, "Now!" Realizing the medic needed space, Prowl pushed his worries down and steered Blurr out of the med bay, since Prowl was pretty sure he wouldn't leave if he didn't. Prowl shut the med bay door behind him and turned on Blurr.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" Prowl snapped, his engine growling.

"I…I tried to convince him…" Blurr said, his faceplate still wearing an expression of shock, "To…To transform. Then…" Blurr shuddered and Prowl didn't need any more explanation. It was Blurr's fault Bumblebee was like he was, and he was going to pay. Prowl leapt at him in fury, knocking the blue bot into the wall and pinning him there.

"You slag pit fragger!" Prowl snarled, "This is your fault! You've hurt him!"

"You hurt him!" Blurr growled, "I might have been responsible for hurting him now, but you hurt him more. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be in there in the first place. Not to mention the all hell you put him through. I hope you realize how much his spark broke because of you! I was the only one there, besides Ratchet, to pick up the pieces. You sulked off. Do you realize it took me megacycles this morning to convince Bumblebee it wasn't all his fault."

"His fault?" Prowl stammered, not loosening his grip on Blurr.

"Yes, he thinks if he wasn't such a _bumbler_," Blurr snapped, "You would like him, and none of this would have happened. Oh all morning it was Prowl this and Prowl that. How could I have hurt Prowl like that?" Blurr glared at him. Prowl winced and released the speed bot. Bumblebee thought he was at fault? Prowl gulped as he realized he'd had it all wrong, Bumblebee didn't hate Prowl for what he did, Bumblebee hated Bumblebee for what had happened. Prowl feel silent, looking down in guilt, how could the small bot believe that? Couldn't he see how badly Prowl was in the wrong, how much Blurr was right? Blurr growled in frustration and stormed off down the hallway and into the main room, obviously having hoped for a bigger reaction of the ninja-bot. _Ninja-bot_, Prowl sighed sadly, _how long had it been since Bumblebee had called him that_? He always used to call him that, but recently he'd started just to call him Prowl, as though they had lost the friendship they had once shared. Prowl listened for any noise inside the med bay, but he heard none that would give anything away. What felt like stellarcycles later, Ratchet pushed out of the med bay, his optics filled with grief. Prowl choked.

"No…" Prowl said and Ratchet shock his head, allowing him some comfort.

"He's online," Ratchet said sadly, "Barely."

"What damage was done?" Prowl asked, and he realized this was the first time he and Ratchet had spoken calmly to each other since he and Bumblebee had…

"His wounds were re-opened on his back," Ratchet said, still not meeting Prowl's optics.

"There's more?" Prowl said, and it was not a question, he knew there was something more wrong, "His main line…it…it split." Prowl shuddered in horror and offlined his optics.

"But you fixed it?" Prowl said.

"Yeah…" Ratchet said emotionlessly, "But…"

"What?" Prowl asked, looking up again.

"He…He's in second look stasis," Ratchet said and Prowl's world collapsed beneath him.

Ratchet watched sadly as Prowl sobbed over Bumblebee, trying hard to contain his own emotions of grief. Prowl hadn't stopped since he'd brought him in here and it didn't seem like the ninja-bot ever would. He was letting out all the vent up emotions he'd held inside for too long, and Ratchet couldn't help wanting to join in. He'd just found Bumblebee again, how could he lose him already? Would Bumblebee ever have the strength to wake from second lock stasis? Not all bots did. He gave himself a moment's relief at the thought that he'd saved his son from third lock stasis. Could he have told Prowl if that was what had happened? He fiddled with his old war wound with a sigh, knowing he couldn't. He could barely contain his own emotions and he watched the bot he'd regarded as an enemy, not a friend for the last month or so, grieve for the loss, and Bumblebee wasn't even offline yet. Main line's were almost impossible to fix once they split, meaning certain death for the one that had the terrible injury inflicted on him. But Ratchet had saved him, but had it been too little too late? Ratchet remembered with a barely suppressed sob when Bumblebee's spark had stopped, and for a spark wrenching moment, Ratchet thought he was going to lose him, but then with some encouragement, it had started again, and Bee struggled on.

"I'm sorry Bee," Prowl sobbed quietly, "Please, forgive me. I've caused so much pain for you. I just wish…I could take it back. I wish it had all happened to me instead of you. Please, wake up. I can't live without you, you're my everything, I just wish I could tell you where you were awake. I wish I wasn't such a coward." Ratchet shut off his optic as he listened to Prowl's confession. How could he have doubted Prowl's devotion to Bumblebee? How could he himself have believed Prowl deliberately meant to betray Bumblebee? It was clear what Prowl had said had not only hurt Bumblebee beyond words, but Prowl too. When would something give? Or would there be no end to the pain they shared? Ratchet onlined his optics again, watching the two carefully. Suddenly he saw Bumblebee's servo twitch. Ratchet walked over.

"Bee?" he said softly, causing Prowl to look up at him in confusion, "Bee, can you hear me?" Ratchet watched as Bumblebee's servo twitched again, and this time Prowl saw.

"Bee?" Prowl called, looking at Bumblebee's faceplate hopefully, giving his other servo a gentle squeeze. Neither bot was prepared for what happened next. Bumblebee's optics flashed online, and he let out an agonized wail.

"Help me!" he cried struggling on the berth, "Help me please!" Both bots froze in shock. Bumblebee had been in second lock stasis, there was no way he could come out of it that fast! Prowl snapped out of it first, and he hugged Bumblebee, holding him close, letting more sobs rack his frame.

"Its Okay," Prowl said gently, holding Bumblebee's quivering frame, "Your safe. You're online. I'm here. I won't leave you again." Prowl repeated this over and over again, holding him close and rocking him like a sparkling until he stopped trembling and relaxed a little.

"Prowl?" Bumblebee whispered, "Is…Is that you?"

"Yes Bee, it's me," Prowl said with a smile on his faceplate as he hugged the little bot tighter, "I'm here."

"I'm here too," Ratchet said coming out of his shock, he gently took Bumblebee from Prowl. Prowl looked disappointed at first as Ratchet scooped Bumblebee into his arms, but the look of disappointment vanished when relief took over.

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee said, his voice stronger.

"Yeah, your resident grumpy medic," Ratchet said with a small smile. Bumblebee smiled slightly too and hugged his father closer, "What happened Bee? How did you come out of second lock stasis so fast?"

"I…was in second lock…stasis?" Bumblebee asked, stammering.

"Yes, what did you think was happening?" Ratchet asked, setting the yellow mech down on the berth, although said mech refused to let go.

"A nightmare," Bumblebee choked out, "It was horrible Ratchet."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Prowl asked softly, "It might help make it go away." Bumblebee nodded.

"I…I was alone, in the dark," he began, "I couldn't see a thing. Then I felt like I was on fire, everything was burning. When the burning stopped my throat hurt like fire and everything felt weird, different, like I'd changed. But I still couldn't see anything. Then I saw…" Bumblebee let go of Ratchet and hugged Prowl tight around the middle, "I saw you…Prowl. You were hurt and…I…I couldn't reach you. I screamed and screamed for you to wake up but…" Bumblebee couldn't carry on; he held the ninja-bot closer and sobbed into his frame. Prowl returned the hug, nuzzling the top of Bumblebee's helm as he did so. Ratchet watched the two sadly, as memories started to wash over him.

Prowl was mediating in the forest. He was sitting on the little cliff face near the edge of the woods, deep in thought, reflecting on the past week. Ratchet had rarely left the med bay since they'd got Bumblebee back, as though he feared something bad would happen if he turned his back for too long. Prowl was no longer the target of Ratchet's anger either, the two bots had repaired there friendship wordlessly on that night. Now Blurr was the one who was feeling the bad end of Ratchet's temper. Blurr had to be carefully whenever Ratchet was in the room because the medic seemed to have gained a liking into carrying wrenches with him where ever he went, wrenches that were of a good throwing size. He remembered with a smile the time Blurr had tried to get in to see Bumblebee while Prowl was in there with him, watching him as he slept. Ratchet had told him to frag off, something Blurr didn't want to hear. He pushed in and tried to get to Bumblebee, ignoring the medic. He had barely taken a step before Ratchet had grabbed him by the scruff and thrown him out, literally. Prowl had heard the clang of metal on metal before Ratchet had come back in, swearing under his breath. Prowl was happy not to be at the brunt of everyone's anger, and was also glad Blurr was getting the treatment he deserved from every bot on the team. Optimus had started to give Blurr the more difficult and unpleasant tasks to do, as though in punishment. Bulkhead and Sari, who was now at the base most of the time, wanting to help out while Bumblebee was recovering, had both taken to glaring hatefully at the speedy bot and dodging around him in the corridors, as though he was infected. Prowl sighed, still smiling, and let himself get lost in thought, not hearing the crack coming from the stone below him.

Bumblebee sighed with boredom. Ever since his main line had split, Ratchet hadn't let him do much of anything besides eat and sleep. He knew it was for his own good but Bumblebee could feel he was ready to get up and moving again, something Ratchet disagreed with completely.

"No Bumblebee," Ratchet had said when he'd asked if he could go for a wander around the base, eager to try walking again, "It's just too dangerous for you in your current state." Bumblebee had opened his mouth to argue but Ratchet had won him over with his next words.

"I almost lost you twice now," Ratchet had said sadly, "Please; I don't want to lose my son." But now Bumblebee wished he'd put up more of a fight. He was so bored; he could slip in stasis lock. And with Prowl out in the forest somewhere, and Blurr avoiding the med bay for his own safety he had no one to talk to.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Ratchet said as he gave Bumblebee's systems another check, "I'll be about a megacycle, so please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Bumblebee was excited by this news. Pretending a yawn, he calmed the medic down.

"Don't worry doc-bot," Bumblebee said with a tired smile, "I could do with a recharge anyways." Ratchet flashed him a relieved smile.

"Good, that will help your systems," Ratchet said happily, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't rush on my account," Bumblebee said, "I'll be fine. Go and have fun, you need a break." Ratchet was only going with Optimus on patrol, but it was a break from having to look after Bumblebee constantly and would hopefully keep the medic away for a while.

"I'll see you," Ratchet said walking out of the med bay and shutting the door, but to Bumblebee's relief, he didn't lock it. He listened intently as he heard to engines zoom into the distance and he got to his feet with a victorious smile. He was a bit unstable at first, but he eventually got his footing. Limping over to the door, he started trying to perfect his walking technique. At the moment, he was painfully slow, and he made himself look worse than he actually was by dragging his ruined leg along. He remembered seeing some organics that had broken their legs according to Sari. They had held two shiny poles in their hands, supporting them as they walked so they could balance. But Bumblebee didn't have them. But then again, they had taken the weight off their bad leg because it hurt, whereas he could feel or move nothing in his leg. So maybe he could use his bad leg like a 'crutch' as Sari had called them. Testing his idea out, he found if he used his leg as a balance, shifting his weight onto it when he needed to lift his good one, he progressed quicker, and he didn't look half as bad as he had before. With a triumphant smile, Bumblebee pushed his way out of the med bay. He looked around. Optimus and Ratchet were on patrol, Bulkhead and Sari were out somewhere, the park probably, Blurr was sulking in his room and Prowl was mediating in the forest. He could go to Blurr now, cheer him up and they could play together. But then again, he could go and find Prowl and although he would sooner face Megatron himself than admit it to him, he loved to watch Prowl meditate. Making his decision, Bumblebee pushed his way out of the base, in search of the ninja-bot. He knew roughly were he would be, he'd once told him of his favourite place to mediate. _I could surprise him_! Bumblebee thought with a grin, _he'd never see me coming_. Heading for the small cliffs at the edge of the forest, Bumblebee smiled at himself when he realized he was almost as fast at walking as he used to be, making his journey much quicker than he anticipated. When he finally spotted Prowl he slowed down, making his movements quieter, knowing the ninja-bot would hear any too loud noises. But Bumblebee spark churned in horror as he got closer. He saw cracks starting to form in the overhang Prowl was sitting on. _It was going to collapse_! Though it wasn't high up, easily within jumping distance, Prowl couldn't land without injury. As the stone made another spark lurching crack, Bumblebee wondered how Prowl hadn't heard it yet. But the ninja-bot had a happy smile on his faceplate, as though he was remembering some sort of happy memory. Then he sighed and seemed to plunge deeper into thought, just as a small stone fell away from the overhang. Reacting on instinct, Bumblebee used the strength in his remaining good leg and leapt up to Prowl knocking him away from the edge. Bumblebee crouched there, watching as the ninja-bot awoke from his daze.

"Bee?" Prowl asked, shaking his head, "What are you doing here? And what in slag was that for?" But before Bumblebee could answer the rock below him gave a loud crack, and the rock below Bumblebee vanished. Bumblebee screamed in terror as he fell towards the ground, nothing there to stop him falling down the sheer drop.

Well, nothing, but Prowl. Prowl quickly reached his servo over the edge and grasped Bumblebee's servo tightly.

"I've got you!" he called, "Don't struggle; I'll have you up in a second." Prowl couldn't believe how light the smaller bot was. Although he'd held the small bot many times before, he'd never felt this light. At his words, Bumblebee calmed down, waiting patiently for Prowl to pull him up. Prowl got to his feet, not letting go of Bumblebee and pulled him up to the ledge. The second Bumblebee's feet were on solid ground, Prowl grabbed him round the middle and pulled him away from the edge.

"Are you Okay?" Prowl asked him when Bumblebee hugged him back.

"Yeah," Bumblebee said with a smile, "You saved my life."

"You saved mine first," Prowl said smiling back at him, his spark spinning out of control. Never had the two been alone together when they shared a hug. Bumblebee nuzzled Prowl's neck.

"I'm sorry Prowl," Bumblebee said softly.

"For what?" Prowl asked confused.

"For not trusting you," Bumblebee said, not looking at Prowl, "I should have known all along I could trust you. No bot could be more trustworthy." Prowl smiled a little.

"You don't need to apologize for that," Prowl said stroking Bee's faceplate with his thumb, "So do I take it you trust me again?" Bumblebee broke into Prowl's favourite smile.

"Yeah," he said, "And may I never doubt you again." Prowl knew there could be no better time. If he waited any longer, something or someone could take Bumblebee away from him before he had the chance to tell him.

"Bumblebee," Prowl said softly, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, for a while now," Bumblebee looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?" he asked. Prowl opened his mouth to speak but no word came out. How did he say it right? Would Bee be happy, or disgusted? Was it too soon? Had he just made a grave mistake?

"Prowl?" Bumblebee called, tilting his head. Deciding he had to take the risk, Prowl bent his faceplate down and very gently, allowed his lips to touch Bumblebee's. Prowl's spark stopped at that moment. Heaven, he was in heaven. It seemed to take Bumblebee a moment to realize he was being kissed. Prowl felt a stab of uncertainty, what would the smaller bot do. But to Prowl's joy, Bumblebee smiled and hugged Prowl tighter, reaching up at bit to kiss Prowl back. Prowl let out a moan of ecstasy that Bumblebee swallowed, the smaller engine reviving so gently it was almost a purr. Breaking away, Prowl looked into Bumblebee's optics.

"Bumblebee," Prowl said lovingly, the words coming easily now, "I love you. You are the most beautiful bot I've ever met, and I couldn't imagine a life without you." Bumblebee smiled loving back up at him.

"I love you to Prowl," he said and Prowl felt his spark fill with joy as the words he'd dreamed to hear for so long, "I want you by my side, always." Prowl kissed Bumblebee again, unable to contain the joy that was sparking in his chassis. Bumblebee laughed a little before he started to kiss back, never wanting the moment to end.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Prowl and Bumblebee walked back to the base, servo and in servo. Prowl had never felt as content as he did now. His spark was filling him with pure joy, enough to make him grin like an idiot the whole way back. Bumblebee looked at him a few times, unable to hide the giggles that burst out afterwards. After the third glance Bumblebee stopped, unable to control his laughter.

"What?" Prowl asked, his optics widening.

"Your…Your face!" Bumblebee said, hardly able to ventilate he was laughing so hard, "I've never seen you smile so much." Prowl rolled his optics, still smiling. He pulled Bumblebee into another hug.

"That's because I'm happy," he said and he gently flicked Bumblebee's nose, "You have that effect on me." Bumblebee's laughter calmed down and he looked up at Prowl, a carefree smile on his face.

"That's what I like to hear," Bumblebee said, winking, "Some bot has to cheer you up you old misery." Prowl smirked and leant down to kiss the smaller bots neck cables, earning a gasp from Bumblebee.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with that now did you?" Prowl whispered in Bumblebee's audio mischeviously. Bumblebee's faceplate went a dull cherry red and he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess not," Bumblebee said, Prowl chuckling at the younger bots reaction.

"Come on, lets get home," Prowl said, taking Bumblebee's servo again. Bumblebee didn't reply, he gave Prowl's servo a gentle squeeze before they started walking again. Neither said anything, they just enjoyed each others presence. At least until the base came into view. Bumblebee paused.

"Err Prowl," he said stopping, "Could you do me a favour?" Prowl looked back at him curiously.

"Of course, what's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Well, Ratchet…he kinda thinks I'm recharging in the med bay," Bumblebee said looking away, "I really don't fancy getting screamed at for the next five megacycles…" Prowl laughed.

"How did you escape?" Prowl asked smiling at him.

"He went on patrol with Optimus," Bumblebee said, "I snuck out. But I don't know if he's back."

"I'll go check," Prowl said, giving Bumblebee a kiss on the top of his helm, he reluctantly let go of his servo and walked into the base. Listening for any sound of the medic, he checked in the med bay, finding it empty. Prowl decided to make 100% certain. He clicked on his Comm.

"Ratchet, you there?" he said.

Prowl? Ratchet's voice came through the Comm, What's wrong?

"Nothing, I was just wondering where you are?" Prowl said lightly, "The base is empty other than Bumblebee and Blurr, I think."

I'm on patrol with Optimus Ratchet responded, We're just on our way back now. I'm glad you called, could you look in at Bumblebee for me? I don't like leaving him. Prowl smiled, glad he would have an excuse to be in the med bay.

"Sure Ratchet," Prowl said, still smiling, "I'll see you then." With that the communication bleeped off. Prowl head shuffling footsteps come towards him, heralding the entrance of Bumblebee.

"Thank Primus," Bumblebee said with a relieved sigh, "Thanks Prowl, you've saved me a bad audio ache." Prowl laughed.

"No problem," he said, taking Bumblebee's servo again. Bumblebee pushed into the med bay and sat down on the berth, Prowl beside him. Prowl felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around his middle and was surprised to find Bumblebee hugging him. He let out a chuckle; he'd thought he would have been the one to hug Bee all the time, not the other way around. But he certainly wasn't going to waste the moment. Prowl smiled down at Bumblebee and claimed his lips. Bumblebee gave the ninja-bot a happy squeeze around the middle before kissing back. Prowl moaned, _would this ever get old_? He couldn't imagine a time where Bumblebee's touch didn't send his spark spinning out of control. With a happy purr of his engine he realized he'd won. Bumblebee was his. Prowl smirked into the kiss but it shrunk when he realized it wasn't over yet, no one knew what the future held. Things could always change. Bumblebee pulled away and Prowl almost whined in protest before he caught himself. Bumblebee laughed.

"Aww are you disappointed ninja-bot?" Bumblebee teased.

"If I could Bee I would never stop kissing you," Prowl replied with a smirk, and Bumblebee smirked back at him.

"I couldn't possibly say that I wouldn't love that," Bumblebee purred, "But I think you may want to vacate when Ratchet gets back." Prowl looked at him in confusion, hurt seeping through his spark. _Did Bumblebee not want anyone to know they were together_?

"Don't look at me like that," Bumblebee said rolling his eyes, "Do you want to be in here when I tell Ratchet?" Prowl sighed in relief, but he was still confused.

"Why wouldn't I?" Prowl asked and Bumblebee slapped his head.

"Of course, I never told you," Bumblebee said, "I completely forget you didn't know." Bumblebee went red.

"Don't know what?" Prowl asked curious now.

"Well you remember how I said I couldn't remember my parents, except for their optics?" Bumblebee asked and Prowl's optics widened, "Err I guess not then. Well anyway, that was all I could remember, a pair of red and a pair of blue optics. Well Ratchet asked me how I lost them and I told him. He said he knew who my parents were."

"Really?" Prowl asked excitedly, "That's great! Who were they? How did you lose your parents?" Bumblebee put his index finger on Prowl's mouth to silence the tidal wave of questions.

"I'm getting there, seriously, I thought patience was your thing," Bee chuckled and he explained everything to Prowl. Prowl's optics widen as Bumblebee explained. So Ratchet was his father? And his mother was the decepticon? Prowl hugged Bumblebee close when he explained how he'd lost his parents, his spark clenching in pity for the younger bot. What a horrible way to lose the only bots he'd ever known.

"And that's about that," Bumblebee finished, looking carefully for Prowl's reaction.

"I…I don't really know what to say," Prowl said still in shock. Bumblebee smiled.

"You don't have to say anything," he said hugging Prowl back and burying his faceplate into the older mechs neck, "You hearing me out is good enough." Prowl stroked Bumblebee's cheek gently. How did a bot with such a past end up so kind and forgiving?

"I don't care who your parents where Bee," he said softly, "You now is all that matters." Bumblebee looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You mean, you don't care that I'm half decepticon?" Bumblebee asked astonished, "You don't care that my father was a medic?"

"Your still the same beautiful bot I fell in love with," Prowl said with a small purr and Bumblebee gave him a grateful smile, kissing him on the cheek. Prowl blushed, his spark spinning out of control. Bumblebee laughed.

"I'm glad my reactions amuse you," Prowl said rolling his optics.

"Sorry ninja-bot but I can't help it," Bumblebee said still laughing, "Your reactions are just too funny." Bumblebee stopped laughing, "But as I was saying, you really better hide somewhere when I tell Ratchet."

"I don't think Ratchet will mind," Prowl said with a smile. He wasn't going to tell Bumblebee how he knew, Primus forbid!

"How do you know?" Bumblebee asked, "Besides, Ratchet has too many weapons here, maybe you should atleast stand outside while I tell him, just to be safe. And anyways, who tells there parents about their lovers while there standing there?" Prowl chuckled. He had to admit, it was going to be fun to see Ratchet's reaction. He flinched a little when he realized Bumblebee could be right. Just because Ratchet had supported him at first didn't mean he was prepared for them to be together. And he really did want to leave the med bay under his own steam.

"Your right," he said with a sigh, "Although I'd love to see his reaction I don't think its worth having my limbs ripped off my body for it." Bumblebee chuckled.

"Of course I'm right," he said with a mischievous smile, "Now I was just thinking up a story for Ratchet. To the pit am I telling him I left the base. I think I'll say you came in here to check on me and…"

"What I just came out and said it?" Prowl laughed, "Come on Bumblebee he'll never buy that." Bumblebee clicked his digits.

"Got it," he said with a smirk, "I feel off the berth in my sleep. Don't laugh ninja-bot! It could happen. And you picked me up and boom!" Bumblebee clapped his servos to emphasize his point, "What do you think?"

"I can live with that," Prowl said.

"Good because your gonna have to move in a sec," Bumblebee said at the sound of a transformation sequence. Rather reluctantly, Prowl let go of Bumblebee and held onto his servo instead. Bumblebee gave Prowl's servo a squeeze as Ratchet entered.

"Hey, I thought you were recharging," Ratchet said as he walked in, noticing he up.

"Hey," Bumblebee said waving with his free hand, "And I was, I got up a little while ago."

"Good," Ratchet said coming over, "Your vitals are looking good."

"Great," Prowl said happily then he shot Bumblebee a glance, "Well I need to go, I'll see you later Bee." Bee smirked at him and gave his servo and encouraging squeeze before letting go.

"See you later Prowl," he said and Prowl waved goodbye to Ratchet before pushing his way out. Deciding to wait outside, Prowl stood by the wall and leaned on it, a broad smile on his faceplate.

Bumblebee watched as Prowl backed out of the med bay.

"Wonder what he's up to?" Ratchet wondered aloud, "Normally that kid would stay in here as long as possible. Or until Blurr's turn." Bumblebee had been thinking of the best way to break the news to his father but Ratchet's word threw him off.

"Wait!" Bumblebee said, "What do you mean, until Blurr's shift?" Ratchet looked down guiltily. _What in the world is going on_?

"Well erm," Ratchet stammered, "You won't like this."

"What's going on Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked sternly.

"Well when you were out for those two months," Ratchet began still looking guilty, "Blurr and Prowl used to fight all the time over who got to see you, so I…well I kinda had to make a rotata for them to come and see you." Bumblebee groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said in shock, "Why on Earth why they fighting like that over seeing me?"

"I think you should ask Prowl that one," Ratchet said, clearly hoping to take the pressure off himself and Bumblebee was willing to let it. But Primus be damned if he would let it drop. He would have to talk to Prowl later.

"Well actually speaking of a certain ninja-bot, there's something I need to tell you," Bumblebee said, now it was his turn to look away.

"Oh? What's that?" Ratchet asked, moving away from the screen he was working on to sit next to Bumblebee.

"I...I…I forgave him today," Bumblebee said quickly, "We're friends again now, proper friends."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ratchet said with a small smile before it vanished, "But that's not what you wanted to tell me. What's on your mind?" Bumblebee opened his mouth to explain but they were cut over by their comm links.

Hey Bumblebee, came Bulkhead's friendly voice through the comm, Sari just reminded me. I wanted to ask how long it'll be before you can come out to the park with us again?

"It'll be a while yet Bulkhead," Ratchet said over his comm, "He's still got quite a bit of recovering to do yet."

Oh, Bulkhead said, he sounded disappointed, We just thought since he was out in the forest today he would be able to come out sometime soon with us. Bumblebee silently groaned as Ratchet's optics widened then narrowed dangerously.

"Say that again Bulkhead," Ratchet said, his voice dangerous.

You mean that he we thought he'd be able to come out with us…

"No!" Ratchet barked, "Before that!"

Erm, Bulkhead gulped, We saw him in the forest today? Ratchet cut him off and glared at Bumblebee, his optics shining in rage. _Oh Primus help me_, Bumblebee thought, _I'm fragging dead_.

"You lied to me," Ratchet hissed, "You said you were recharging." Bumblebee hung his head.

"I know Ratchet, I'm sorry," he said sadly, "But I needed to get out, I had to…and I knew you wouldn't like it…"

"Do you know why I don't like it?" Ratchet asked, his voice dangerously low. Bumblebee didn't answer.

"Well!" Ratchet shouted in rage, "Do you?! Answer me!" Bumblebee didn't look up, he couldn't.

"No?!" Ratchet shouted, "I'll tell you why! Because I lie awake, every night, worrying if my son will see the next sunrise! Worrying if I'll wake up the next morning and find you in more pain or more damaged! Worrying if I'll lose the only thing that keeps me fighting, because I swear to Primus Bumblebee if I lost you I'd…" Bumblebee looked up in shock when he heard the sobs that racked the old medics frame. Ratchet was gripping the berth hard, clearly trying his best to get hold of his emotions.

"I don't know what I'd do," Ratchet whispered, oily tears still streaking down his faceplate. Bumblebee mentally loathed himself. How could he do this to Ratchet? Gently he wrapped his arms around Ratchet, holding him close.

"Ratchet…" Bumblebee said softly, "Its Okay, you won't lose me. I won't ever leave you."

"But you have to understand, I'm not a sparkling," Bumblebee continued, "I'm not as fragile as I look and I can look after myself. I just need Cybertron's best medic and father to fix me up sometimes when I go to far." Ratchet chuckled a little swallowing.

"You think you can get around me with a bit of flattery?" Ratchet said with a smile, wiping away the oil stains on his faceplate, "Oh well, maybe you can." Bumblebee smiled back at him.

"You're too much like your mother," Ratchet said shaking his head with a mock exasperated sigh, "She always could win me over." Bumblebee laughed.

"Can't say that's a bad thing," Bumblebee said with a smirk.

"I can," Ratchet countered with the same smirk Bumblebee wore, "Anyway, back to what happened. What were you doing out in the woods apart from trying to give me a spark attack?" Bumblebee rolled his eyes.

"I was going to see Prowl," Bumblebee explained, "I like watching him meditate its kinda soothing in a weird way."

"Should've known he'd be involved in this too," Ratchet grunted. Bumblebee swallowed, was that a good or bad sign?

"Well I found him anyways," he continued hastily and he explained how he'd saved Prowl, and then Prowl had saved him in return. Ratchet's faceplate was enough to tell him he didn't like one bit of his story.

"You did WHAT?!" Ratchet growled, "For Primus sake Bee!"

"Would you sooner I'd let him fall?" Bumblebee countered.

"No of course not, but couldn't you have planned ahead so you wouldn't be in danger?" Ratchet growled.

"I don't work like that," Bumblebee retorted, "I act on instinct, planning takes too long."

"Now you're too much like me," Ratchet grunted and Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually I think I got the balance just right," Bumblebee said with a smirk.

"You would," Ratchet said, rolling his eyes good naturedly, "So what happened after that?"

"Well this is kinda what I was getting to before," Bumblebee said slowly, this was the part he'd been dreading.

"Oh, what happened then?" Ratchet asked, now more interested than before.

"Well Prowl told me…he told me…" Bumblebee stammered.

"He told you what?" Ratchet asked.

"He loved me," Bumblebee finished watching Ratchet's reaction carefully but to his surprise this didn't seem to be news to him.

"And do you love him?" Ratchet prompted.

"Yes," Bumblebee said with a smile, relieved at his reaction.

"So you two are together now huh?" Ratchet said with a smile, "About time. That kid's needed to speak up and say what he feels for a while now."

"So you don't mind?" Bumblebee asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Of course not, why would I?" Ratchet asked confused.

"I thought you'd disapprove," Bumblebee confessed.

"Of course I don't disapprove!" Ratchet laughed, "You two are great together. Plus I know he'll keep you in line."

"Me in line?" Bumblebee said in shock, smiling, "More like I need to keep an optic on him. He hardly wanted to let go of me at…" Bumblebee stopped when he saw Ratchet's expression.

"Let go of you…" Ratchet said his optic twitching, "He…" Ratchet's faceplate started to change colour-grey to red, red to purple, purple to blue.

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee said uncertainly but he wasn't blessed with a response. He watched in terror as Ratchet's expression turned from one of shock to one of utter rage.

"PROWL! YOUR AFT IS MINE!" Ratchet yelled bursting out of the med bay.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Prowl heard several growls from within the med bay, loud enough to draw him out of his happy thoughts. He blinked his optics, wondering what was happening within, but he daren't go in. Although he couldn't see why Ratchet would disapprove, after all, he'd supported him from day 1; he knew that more than anything, Ratchet was lonely. How far would the old medic go to protect the only family he had left? Not to mention that Bumblebee was his son, his only son at that and the only living memory of the bot he fell in love with. Prowl shivered at the thought of anything like that happening with him, unwilling to even think of how it would feel to lose Bumblebee. Prowl heard it before he saw it, be he never stood a chance.

"PROWL YOUR AFT IS MINE!!!" Prowl felt terror seep into his spark and the door to the med bay slammed open to reveal the medic, his optics dark with absolute rage as he leapt at Prowl. Prowl didn't have time to react, to caught up in surprise. He'd been so sure Ratchet would be fine with it. Ratchet managed to get the ninja-bot pinned against the wall, his face contorted with fury.

"How dare you!" he roared snarling, "How dare you take advantage of my son you unworthy ninja!"

"What?!" Prowl said indignantly, what on Earth was he talking about?

"He told me you would hardly let go of him!" Ratchet snapped, tightening his already painful grip on Prowl, "How dare you even think of touching him!"

"Ratchet do you know how crazy you sound? I mean isn't that what being together is all about?" Prowl said more calmly than he felt. Ratchet blinked his optics, momentarily distracted. Then he came around, his scowl back in place. With one of his servos, he grabbed the cyberninja's throat and held him up against the wall.

"Fine," Ratchet snapped, "But if you ever hurt him, I'll rip every one of your limbs off and feed you to turbo-foxes!" Prowl nodded quickly in understand and Ratchet gave his throat a threatening squeeze before letting him go.

"Don't worry Ratchet," Prowl said, his voice full of emotion, "If I ever hurt Bee I'll come looking for you to deactivate me." Ratchet grunted a sign that meant he was out of the danger zone - for now.

"Speaking of which, since you didn't react to the fact I called Bumblebee my son, he must have told you," Ratchet said and Prowl nodded, "And what do you think?"

"I don't care," Prowl said, "You're still a good medic and he's still the same bot, he hasn't changed because of it." Ratchet gave him a small grateful smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Prowl," Ratchet said, "That means a lot. And speaking of my son, shouldn't he be out here by now screaming at me to not tear his botfriend into pieces?"

"True, its not like Bumblebee to stay quiet," Prowl said, blinking in surprised when he realized Bumblebee hadn't left the med bay.

"Its Okay Bumblebee," Ratchet said walking into the med bay, "I didn't…" But he never finished. Prowl pushed in behind him, curious to see what had made the medic stop and he felt a tremor of surprise when he realized the med bay was empty (besides himself and Ratchet).

"Now where is he?" Ratchet groaned, "Bee come on! This is no time for games!" But Prowl had a nagging suspicion this was more than Bumblebee's idea of a joke. Even if he was planning the prank of the century, there was no way he'd leave Prowl to defend himself against Ratchet alone. No there was something very wrong. Prowl looked around, trying to spot what looked different. Suddenly his optics were drawn to the window. It was wide open, which was odd. Ratchet had a tendency to shut it now, just incase Starscream decided he'd come for another visit. Moving over to it, Prowl peered out just in time to see the form of a small yellow bot running into the forest and out of sight.

"Ratchet!" Prowl called, "I've found him, he's run into the forest!"

"What?!" Ratchet yelled, "Why on Earth would he do that?"

"I'm going after him," Prowl said simply before he dived out the window, rolling on impact and standing up again, sprinting in the direction he'd seen Bumblebee run. "Bee! Wait!" He yelled as he ran into the forest, unsure of which way Bumblebee might have gone, "Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Where are you?" But there was no reply. _What in Primus was happening here_? In the distance there was an echoing howl of a wolf, the sound of a changing heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prowl sighed, his spark swimming with misery as he returned from his fifth search patrol of the day. _Where is he_? Prowl wondered, _and why hasn't he come back yet_? It had been three days since Bumblebee had disappeared and no matter how hard Prowl and the others had searched; there had been no sign of the scout, nothing. Why had he left? What had they all done wrong? Prowl had hardly stopped searching since he'd gone missing, only coming back to recharge for a few megacycles, take a cube of energon and carry on searching again. The only one who'd taken it worse than Prowl was Ratchet, who seemed to be determined to blame himself.

"I don't deserve any pity Prowl," Ratchet had snapped at him that morning when he tried to comfort the distraught medic, "It's my fault he ran away. If I hadn't been such an over protective idiot he'd never have run away." Ratchet swayed on his pedes sadly, "Why am I such a failure?" Clearly blaming himself for things he had no control over was a trait Bumblebee had picked up from his father among many things. Prowl sighed again and slumped down the wall at the entrance to the base. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep, not when he had no idea where Bumblebee was and whether he was safe, whether he was even alive. Prowl shuddered at the idea and immediately pushed it away, refusing to even think of that again. There was no way. There had to be a logical reason for his disappearance. Something simple they were missing. Suddenly something caught his eye from outside. He turned his head slowly to see the form he'd been so desperate to see for three days, stumbling back towards the base on unsteady pedes. For a moment, all his exhausted frame could do was stare. Then realization hit him and he leapt to his pedes, running out of the base full speed towards Bumblebee.

"Bee!" he cried with joy, "Thank Primus your safe!" Prowl brought the smaller bot quickly into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. But he realized with a twinge that Bumblebee didn't hug back, he just fell limply into the ninja-bot's embrace. He released him a little so he could see him. He was looking at the floor, the light gone from his eyes, his usual smile replaced by a frown of a bot that had seen too much of this life. He looked dead.

"What's wrong?" Prowl asked in concern, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Bumblebee said simply, pushing himself out of Prowl's embrace, "I'm fine."

"No your not," Prowl said grabbing his servo as he tried to move around him, "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing," Bumblebee said, the simple, almost monotone voice still in place.

"No something is wrong, very wrong," Prowl said, pulling him closer, "Did someone get to you? Starscream? A decepticon?"

"No!" Bumblebee spat, fury entering his voice, "Oh that's it, lets accuse the half bot of betrayal because of what he is…" Bumblebee's voice drifted away and he froze, closing his optics before he opened them again, his charade of dead calm back in place.

"Please Bumblebee," Prowl said softly, pulling them together so he could look into the smaller bots optics. He couldn't help but flinch at the emotionless emptiness he saw there. Where the love? The joy? The Bumblebee? Bumblebee looked down at their joint hands, and with more strength than Prowl thought Bee possessed he pulled Prowl's servo off his own and backed away.

"No Prowl," Bumblebee said blankly, "Not anymore." With that he turned on his heels and walked into the base without a backward look, leaving a spark broken mech watching him as the rain started fall, gently pitter pattering on the frame of Prowl.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Prowl was in his room, trying, but yet again failing, to mediate. How could he? He just couldn't relax while so much was so wrong. It had been a weak since Bumblebee's return, a week since Prowl had been able to feel anything but pain, a week since Bumblebee had stayed in a room with any bot for longer than was absolutely necessary and a week since this horrible feeling of grief, loss and confusion had settled in on the small team. It felt like they'd lost one of there own, and to them, they had. Bumblebee just wasn't Bumblebee anymore. He wouldn't talk to any bot unless he was spoken to first, and even then it was up to the other bot to keep up any form of conversation. Bumblebee now had a tendency to avoid each and everyone of them all together if he could, locking himself in his room, and only coming out to eat, which he seemed to do more diginantly than ever. He'd left the med bay without any kind of permission from Ratchet, but there was just no reasoning with the small bot.

"Why are you back in your room?" Ratchet had demanded when he'd finally managed to corner him, Bee could be as slippery as a fish when he wanted to, "I don't recall giving you permission to leave the med bay."

"You'll thank me for it one day," was Bumblebee's only answer before he slipped around Ratchet with a speed everyone had thought only Blurr could reach and he walked out of the base, returning later that night and slipping back into his room without a word to any of them. The words from a week ago flashed through Prowl's meta again.

"No Prowl," those dead blue optics flashed up at him, emotionless, "Not anymore." They cut into his spark like slashes from a laser scalpel. Prowl hugged himself, trying to control the racking sobs that shuddered his frame, looking as though he was trying to hold himself together. _Primus, it just wasn't fair_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumblebee leaned against the wall in his room; the tears falling silently drown his cheeks. He hated himself. How could he hurt his team like this? Was anything truly worth all this?

"_Remember, this is for their own protection. You're the only thing keeping them safe_." Her voiced echoed in his head and he growled.

"And right now I'm the one causing all the pain." He growled back at her and she silenced, there was no answer to that. He sighed, why did things have to change? He was so happy with everything the way it was. But no, Primus seemed ready to punish him for reasons he couldn't even understand. Why couldn't he just tell them? Internally, he recoiled at the idea. He was forbidden from telling them, it was for his and their safety that they should never know what had happened on those three days, and what they now harbored within their own ranks. They were the only reason he'd stayed, the need to protect them had made him come back because there was no way he was leaving them now. _But I'm a danger to them to_, he reminded himself, _that's why I have to do what I'm doing_. But then he thought of Prowl, and the look in his optics whenever he looked at him nowadays. He'd broken his spark. He alone had managed to hurt the one he loved most, and badly at that. He snarled at himself in hatred, wishing he could just come out and say it, but of course he knew he couldn't, literally! But _can you sit here and let this happen_? A small voice said from the back of his mind, _could you lose him_? His spark screamed no, but his processor told him to forget about his own feelings, it was just too dangerous for Prowl, Ratchet or anyone to be around him. But his spark simply wouldn't budge, it needed Prowl, it wanted Prowl. It wanted to comfort him, stop the sobs he'd heard from Prowl's room and make everything better. To hold him and make him smile. But that was a dream, a fantasy. He knew what he really wanted, and there was no way the monster was getting it. Still, he couldn't bear knowing he'd hurt him and he felt the sheer desperation within him to make things right between him and Prowl. Determined to try, he switched on his comm, knowing exactly where Prowl was.

"Prowl," he said through his comm in a small voice, "Are you there?" He knew Prowl was only in his room, but he knew he had to ask, after all, would Prowl _want_ to talk to him?

"Yes Bumblebee," Prowl's voice came back tentatively through the comm, "I'm here, what's wrong?"

"I…I need to talk to you," Bumblebee said, "Can you come into my room? Please?" His voice tinted with a hint of desperation at the end. There was a seconds pause before Prowl replied.

"Yes, I'm coming, hang on," Prowl said and he cut off the comm. Bumblebee sighed in relief, listening to Prowl's pede falls as he walked down the hall and hesitated infront of his door. He knocked softly a moment later.

"Come in Prowl," Bumblebee called, not moving, and Prowl pushed in, shutting the door behind him. Whatever Prowl was prepared for, it hadn't been this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prowl felt his optics widen when he laid optics on Bumblebee. Having expecting his emotionless dead look to be firmly in place, he was shocked to see the wrecked bot beneath the mask, his cheeks still wet with oily tears of despair.

"What's wrong Bee?" Prowl asked, allowing his voice to colour with concern. Gently, Bumblebee patted the ground next to him in a sign for him to sit. Prowl obliged, sitting beside the small bot who allowed a small distance between them. Decided to ignore this, he pressed the small bot again, "Bee?"

"Prowl I…" Bumblebee started, "I…" But he didn't finish. Bumblebee broke down into tears, cradling into himself.

"Oh Bee," Prowl said sadly and he held the bot close, and he felt overjoyed that for the first time in a week, the small bot didn't pull away. He buried his head into Prowl's neck and sobbed his spark out.

"I'm sorry Prowl," he cried, "Prowl I'm so so sorry. I miss you. I love you. I can't take being away from you anymore. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back. You have no idea how much I hate myself. I'm so sorry." Prowl let the smaller bot cry it out, it was clear Bumblebee had been needing to do such for a while now and Prowl was far from wanting to stop him. Bumblebee did love him, he did want him, and for a moment, Prowl let himself believe that. _But then why did he say what he did_? Slowly, Bumblebee stopped crying and drew back wiping the moisture from his cheeks.

"Thanks Prowl," he said with a weak smile.

"That's Okay, anytime Bee," Prowl said, returning with his own small smile.

"Prowl," he said, looking into Prowl's optics, "You know that I would die for you, yes?" Prowl nodded.

"And you know that I would never ever let anything hurt you, yes?" he asked and again Prowl nodded.

"Good," Bumblebee said with a smile, "Because I need you to trust me."

"Why?" Prowl asked, "What happened? Why did you…" Prowl began but he drifted away, was there any need to say it? Bumblebee knew what he meant.

"I wish I could tell you Prowl," Bumblebee said with a sigh, "You have no idea how much I wish I could just tell you. But I can't. You have no idea how tight I'm bound." Prowl took Bumblebee's cheeks in his hands and tilted his head up to face him.

"Isn't there someway?" Prowl asked.

"No," Bumblebee said sadly, "Not that I can think of."

"But there are more important things to speak of first," Bumblebee continued, "I want to be with you Prowl, I do. I love you. My spark beats for you."

"But?" Prowl asked in disappointment.

"But I'm dangerous Prowl," Bumblebee said, shocking the ninja-bot to the core, "Deadly. Evil."

"Bee, you couldn't be evil," Prowl said softly, gently stroking his cheek with his servo, "You just couldn't. Your good Bee, your good and I know it."

"I used to be, a good bot," Bumblebee said softly, his voice low, "Not anymore. That's why I have to warn you, I have to make sure you know. Being around me Prowl, it could be fatal for you, everyone, but mostly you because we'll be closer. I love you Prowl, but I want you to decide. Do you want to be with a bot evil enough inside to kill you?" Prowl didn't have to think on it, he knew his answer already. Slowly, he used the fact he was already holding Bumblebee's head to his advantage and crashed there lips together. Prowl poured all his longing from the past week into that one kiss, all his need for the smaller bot. Prowl heard the smaller bots engines purr with bliss and he felt the cracks in his own spark heal so it was as though the week of pain he'd suffered had never happened. When Prowl drew away, Bumblebee wore a content smile on his face and he snuggled into Prowl's embrace.

"You know Prowl, you really are insane," Bumblebee purred, "But as dangerous as it is for you, selfishly, I'm glad." Prowl purred and nuzzled the small bot.

"Not selfish," Prowl said softly, "I know I could never live without you Bee, and I don't ever intend to." Bumblebee took Prowl's servo in his and intertwined their digits.

"I don't know whether to be glad or dismayed," Bumblebee chuckled half to himself, "Well, if this is going to ever have a chance of working, you'd better get back to your room."

"Why?" Prowl asked confused.

"I need to leave the base for the night," Bumblebee answered and panic shot through Prowl, _would he come back this time_? Clearly seeing his panic Bumblebee added soothingly, "I'll be back at dawn I promise. But if I'm going to not kill you I need to do this. Besides, I sneak out all the time when you guys think I'm in here so really I won't be any different." Prowl choked.

"You what?!" Prowl shouted, his optics wide, "How on Earth do you do that?"

"Its easy once you know what to do," Bumblebee said winking, "But don't worry, I really do mean it when I say I'll be back at dawn." Prowl nodded, allowing himself to believe him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Prowl said getting to his pede's.

"Of course," Bumblebee said with a smile, "Unless you've come to your senses by then."

"Doubt it," Prowl teased and Bumblebee rolled his optics good naturedly.

"Goodnight Prowl," he said with a playful growl that made Prowl chuckle as he left Bumblebee's room, feeling ten times lighter than he had before he'd spoken to the smaller bot. As Prowl entered his room he looked out of the gap in the wall by his tree, a shiver running down his spine as he heard the howl of a wolf in the distance, howling to the early shining stars that danced in the sunset sky.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was a cold night, minus 10 centigrade easy on the human scale and Prowl felt frozen to his berth. He remembered drifting off about midnight after sitting up worrying about Bumblebee, and whether or not he would come back. But now Prowl couldn't tell if it was near dawn or not. The sky was completely grey, a clear sign of the approaching snow. The gap in his wall was throwing in the cold wind and no matter where he moved, he couldn't escape it. He shivered again, trying to will himself into a more restful recharge. Suddenly the cold wind stop and he felt someone sit on his berth, blocking out the frosty breeze. Opening his optics, he looked up to see Bumblebee looked worriedly down at him.

"Cold?" Bumblebee asked, "You were shivering."

"Y…Yeah," Prowl answered, "Are…nn…n't you?" Bumblebee smiled and laughed.

"It'll take more than this to make me cold Prowl," Bumblebee said and he took Prowl's servo in his to prove it. Prowl gasped, Bumblebee was as warm as he would be on a hot sunny summer day, not as he should be in the freezing Detroit winter.

"How are you…so…w…w…warm?" Prowl asked, chattering his denta. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Hang on," Bumblebee said and he changed his position so he was lying on the berth infront of him. He wrapped his warm arms around Prowl and pulled him close. Prowl snuggled in, finally starting to warm up.

"Thanks," Prowl said gratefully and Bumblebee's engine purred.

"Your welcome," he said with his usual smile, "It's not like this is any hardship." Prowl's engine purred in response.

"I suppose I could get used to it," Prowl joked, and Bumblebee laughed.

"Good, because I really don't think I want to move," Bumblebee teased.

"I'm glad," Prowl teased back.

"You should get some sleep," Bumblebee told him, "I doubt you slept much." Prowl yawned.

"Do you promise you'll be here when I wake up?" he asked and a look of hurt flashed across Bumblebee's faceplate, then it turned to utter self-loathing, before covered it up with a small smile.

"Of course Prowl, I won't leave you again, I promise," Bumblebee said softly, "Sleep now. You need to rest." Prowl felt Bumblebee kiss him on the top of the helm gently before he nodded off into a contented recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prowl stretched awake. He jolted with surprise when his servo made contact with another piece of metal and he sat bolt upright in surprise. Bumblebee giggled, a small mark on his shoulder where Prowl had accidentally struck it.

"Thanks for that," Bumblebee laughed, "I take it your not much of a morning person?" Prowl blinked in surprise as realization dawned on him. He'd stayed, Bumblebee had stayed. He wasn't going to leave him, ever.

"You stayed!" he cried happily hugging Bumblebee around the middle, "Your still here." Bumblebee hugged him back.

"Of course I did silly," Bumblebee said softly, laying his head on top of Prowl's helm, his ventilations stopping. Prowl gasped, was something wrong?

"Bee? You Okay?" Prowl asked in alarm when he saw Bumblebee still wasn't ventilating, "Your not ventilating." Bumblebee pulled him away and smiled at him.

"Its your fault really," he teased gently as he flicked his nose, "But don't you worry about it, I'm fine. Better than fine actually." Bumblebee's engine gave a teasing purr, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Prowl's optics widened in horror.

"I _what_?!" Prowl shrieked, "Oh Primus, what did I say?" Bumblebee laughed.

"Lots of things," Bumblebee said with a grin, "At first I thought you were awake. It was quite funny but nice at the same time." Bumblebee brought their faceplates closer together and said softly, a soft smile on his face, "You said you loved me." Prowl returned the smile.

"I can tell you that anytime," Prowl said.

"Please?" Bumblebee asked and Prowl chuckled, drawing the younger bot in.

"I love you Bumblebee," Prowl said looking down at the beautiful yellow bot in his arms.

"I love you too Prowl," Bumblebee purred, "Forever." And with that, Bumblebee leaned up and captured Prowl's lips with his own. Prowl's optics widened, this was new. But as Bumblebee contentedly wrapped his arms around him Prowl couldn't help but return the kiss as his spark went crazy. Prowl traced his digits over the seams in the sides of Bumblebee's armour and the beetle let out a moan, opening his mouth so Prowl could easily slip his glossa in. He pulled his little bot in tighter and moaned in ecstasy. This was the first time they'd kissed using glossa and Prowl didn't think he'd ever been so happy, his spark practically leaping out of his chassis. Bumblebee was calm for a few moments before he seemed to realize what was happening. With the new strength Prowl had felt in him the week before Bumblebee pushed him away, ventilating hard, his optics off, clearly focusing on something.

"Don't talk," Bumblebee warned, "And don't move." Then he went back into his deep focus. Prowl didn't dare move. He knew something was terribly wrong, and the pang of raw fear beneath Bee's warning told him he meant it. Not even daring to ventilate, Prowl sat stock still, waiting for Bumblebee to do something. Slowly, Bumblebee came out of his deep focus after a few moments, looking up at Prowl.

"You'll be the death of me you know that?" Bumblebee said. Prowl felt crestfallen.

"Didn't you like it?" Prowl asked sadly.

"Of course I did!" Bumblebee cried, "Don't you see that's exactly what the problem was. I liked it too much. I almost lost focus…" Bumblebee shivered. "You have no idea Prowl. No idea just how very breakable you are."

"What do you mean Bee?" Prowl asked softly.

"I wish I could tell you," Bumblebee sighed before he brightened up, "I'm starving anyways, wanna get something to eat?" Prowl knew he was trying to throw him off, and for now he let him. It was all too clear Bumblebee didn't want to tell him, so he was saying he couldn't. _But I could help him_! Prowl thought, _why won't he let me_?

"Sure why not?" Prowl said with a smile, letting Bumblebee lead him out of the room and into the common room. All the bots looked up in surprise when they saw Bumblebee with Prowl and Bumblebee waved at them cheerfully.

"Hey guys," Bumblebee said with a smile. Optimus dropped the object he was holding in surprise. Bulkhead's mouth dropped open. Ratchet just raised one optic ridge and shook his head in despair. Sari ran over cheering.

"Bumblebee's back! Bumblebee's back guys!" Sari cheered happily.

"Where'd I go?" Bumblebee joked before leaning down to give Sari a high five. Suddenly, before anyone could react, he drew back in horror, staring down at Sari with wild optics, covering his mouth with his servos.

"Primus Sari!" Bumblebee shrieked, "You…you…you stink!" Sari pouted indignantly, the others, including Prowl, staring at him in shock.

"I do not!" Sari pouted, and then she looked around worriedly at the others, "Do I?"

"I don't think so Sari," Optimus said looking at Bumblebee in confusion, "I can't smell anything."

"Nor can I," Prowl said, his optics wide.

"Me neither," Bulkhead said.

"What's got into you kid?" Ratchet asked in concern. Bumblebee shut off his optics again and breathed into his servos before taking them away from his faceplate.

"Sorry Sari," Bumblebee said, looking down at her with his smile back in place, "My senses are a bit haywire at the moment."

"Do you want me to check them for you?" Ratchet asked, clearly still concerned, "After all you really shouldn't be out of the med bay yet."

"Don't worry doc-bot," Bumblebee said smoothly, smiling at him, "It'll wear down eventually."

"What will?" Ratchet asked, clearly even more confused.

"Hey maybe one day you'll find out," Bumblebee said shrugging, "Anyways, I'm starving, lets eat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prowl sighed contently. He and Bumblebee were in his room. They weren't talking. Bumblebee was sitting on Prowl's lap, Prowl's arms around him, holding the yellow sub-compact close to his chassis, with Bumblebee wearing the most contented look Prowl had ever seen on him. Suddenly Bumblebee's optics flashed online and pulled himself out of Prowl arms, looking like an Owl watching its prey.

"Bee?" Prowl asked, "What's the matter?" Bumblebee didn't answer straight away. He seemed to be focused on something other than Prowl, and whatever it was had changed Bumblebee's contented smile, to one of nervous concentration.

"I have to go," Bumblebee said getting up, his tone brisk and impatient, "I'll be back later."

"Okay," Prowl sighed and Bumblebee pushed out of the gap in his wall and ran into the forest without answering. Prowl was used to this. Everyday Bumblebee would disappear for a few megacycles, refusing to tell anyone where he'd been or why he'd gone there. But today seemed to be different. There was a sudden urgency, almost terror in his movements. But not terror for himself, terror for the ones he loved. What was happening? _If you want to know so badly then why are you sitting her like a lemon_? A voice said in Prowl's mind, _follow him_. Deciding to obey this voice, against all his better judgment, he leapt out of the gap and tore in the direction Bumblebee had gone. He should know better than this. Bumblebee had warned him from day 1 that when he left, no one, and he meant no one, was to follow him. It was for there own safety that they stay at base, or at least out of the woods. But Prowl was tired of sitting back at base, wondering what Bumblebee was doing, after a month, it was time for action. When Prowl entered the forest, he realized he didn't have a clue which direction Bumblebee had taken. Deciding he'd rather not act like an idiot and call out to Bumblebee, who would blow a circuit if he found him, he decided to just carry on in the direction he was heading, hoping that luck was on his side. Today, it was not. Prowl cursed as he entered a clearing. Still no sign of Bumblebee, despite the fact he'd walked five human miles into this forest. _Maybe this was a stupid idea_, Prowl thought suddenly, _maybe I should just go_…but he was drawn out of his thoughts but a loud growl behind him. Thinking it was Bumblebee, he span around, and immediately wished he hadn't. This definitely was _not_ Bumblebee. But Prowl knew what it was, and the very thought made him tremble in terror. It was the base of every sparklings nightmare, the base of every horror story told on cybertron, the monsters that had plagued their world until Decepticon's and Autobot had been forced to work together to keep themselves alive. A Cyber-wolf. It was huge, taller than Prowl easily, jet black with blood red eyes. It would just look like a giant mutated wolf to anyone else, but there was strength within that wolf that could only be brought about by the All-Spark, and its metal skin was near impossible to break through. It was clear that life hadn't treated this wolf well. It was lean and skinny, scars all over its body, muzzle torn and ears ripped, probably due to fights. The possibility that one Cyber-wolf had survived was terrifying, the possibility that others had survived to…

"So," the wolf said coldly, "Looks like I caught myself a snack after all." The wolf drew back his lips, revealing long, razor sharp teeth, especially designed to rip into Autobot and Decepitcon alloy. There was nothing in this universe those teeth couldn't tear through.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" the wolf asked, "This will be your final breath, don't you want to say something? Make use of your sparks final beat prey?" Prowl didn't know what to do. If he ran, the wolf would catch him, easy. If he didn't, he was also dead. Primus, he needed a miracle. Suddenly the bushes behind him shock and out came Ratchet.

"Prowl I…" but he cut off when he saw the Cyber-wolf. He stared at it, his optics filling with utter horror and terror.

"Wow lookie what I got here," the wolf laughed coldly, "Two snacks." It licked its lips, "So much for your great protector's attempt to save you huh? I caught and killed you on his land, their land! This is going to be my finest moment, my best catch." The wolf leaned down, ready to pounce, when suddenly, Prowl's miracle came. There was a roar of fury and another wolf came leapt out of the bushes, its claws out. The jet black wolf span around in surprise and the slightly smaller wolf struck him like an explosion. The other wolf was a golden yellow with unusual blue eyes, and there was something in those eyes that made Prowl feel safe. When the two wolves sprang apart, the smaller yellow one stood protectively infront of them, the black one squaring him up, its teeth bared.

"Oh well boys," the black one leered, "Turns out your protector found me after all." Snarling in rage, the yellow one lashed its giant tail and leapt at the black one. The black one met it head on, and the two erupted into a ferocious battle of teeth and claws.

"Prowl run!" Ratchet shouted, pulling on his arm, and the two turned tail and bolted, leaving the two wolves snarling in fury, slashing at each other in a fight of power. When the reached a clearing, not far from the edge of the forest, Prowl slowed and stopped.

"Prowl what in Primus are you doing?" Ratchet snapped, "We have to run while we have the chance!"

"But what about Bumblebee?" Prowl cried, "He's still in the forest."

"He'll be fine, he's strong," Ratchet reassured him, "Come on!"

"And what about that other wolf?" Prowl demanded, "Surely we can't leave it!"

"And why not?" Ratchet asked.

"It was protecting us!" Prowl said, "We should help it!"

"Are you completely mad?" Ratchet cried, "That was pure luck that other one turned up. Its only fighting so it can…" But Ratchet was cut off by a howl of pain followed by another howl, more victorious than the last. "Quick! One of them has won, we need to get out of here before the living one gets here!"

"Living one?" Prowl asked confused, still refusing to budge.

"When Cyber-wolves fight, they fight to the death," Ratchet explained with a sigh, "Now, run!" The bushes infront of them shock madly for a moment and as they both watched in terror, the yellow wolf came out of the bushes. "Frag! Now were dead." The yellow wolf looked at them silently, not moving anything over than its head and eyes, searching them. Prowl couldn't help but stare at the eyes. They were so familiar…like something he should recognize, but it had been changed so there was only a trace of it left. Whatever it was, it made him relax and feel sure there was no danger in this wolf. Suddenly the wolf's head turned to him, its eyes wide with surprise, as though it had heard what he thought. Slowly the wolf crouched down in submission. Ratchet blinked in surprise but still looked wary. Prowl felt confused. He'd been told stories when he was younger of these creatures. They preyed on Autobots and Decepticons, and Megatron had originally used them to fight against the Autobots, which was easy because only Decepticons could change. But Cyber-wolves had minds of their own and they turned against the Decepticons, one nearly killing Megatron himself! But they also attacked the Autobots who had no better luck defending themselves against them than the Decepticons. Prowl tensed, how had they survived their exile? There had been no sight of them since then? Had they survived for all these years on Earth? Prowl blinked in surprise when he realized the wolf was staring right at him from where it was crouched, looking at him with huge baby blue eyes that made Prowl shiver with longing. Why did those eyes look so familiar? It moaned softly and moved forward cautiously.

"Stay back!" Ratchet warned it, his servo's shaking a little, "I warn you!" The creature looked at him, but to Prowl's surprise, it didn't look aggressive. If Prowl didn't know better he'd say the wolf looked downcast by Ratchet's warning. It whined again and moved towards Prowl slowly, stretching its head out. Prowl didn't know what made him do it, it was downright stupid if he was honest, but slowly, he reached out his servo towards the wolf.

"Watch out Prowl!" Ratchet warned, "Those creatures are as sneaky as snakes! It'll have your servo off in a sparkbeat." But Prowl ignored him. There was something he wasn't seeing, something he needed to see. Suddenly, Prowl's servo made contact with something warm, soft, inviting. He blinked when he realized he had his servo on the side of the wolf's head. It seemed to smile and gently, it pushed into his servo, as though asking to be stroked. Prowl obliged without thinking and drew his servo softly down the side of its large head. The wolf let out a contented rumble from its chest and Prowl felt himself smile. This wolf really did mean them no harm. Ratchet watched with his mouth open.

"How are you doing that?" Ratchet asked in shock.

"I don't know," Prowl answered, still smiling, "But I don't think it wants to harm us." The wolf let out contented rumble as though in agreement.

"But why?" Ratchet asked, "We're prey. Its prey! It should eat us!" The wolves eyes flicked open, and Prowl was certain this time he saw a flash of hurt in its eyes. It turned its head to Prowl and looked into his optics. Prowl gasped at the depth of emotion he saw there. It was like it was trying to will him to understand something. Prowl stared back, wishing he could work out what it was trying to tell him. Suddenly something clicked in Prowl's mind and he drew his servo away quickly. _It couldn't be_! Prowl thought, _but those eyes_… The creature was looking at him intently, its ears pricked wit new awareness, as though waiting for his move. Prowl took both his servos and held its head between them, bringing it closer.

"Prowl…" Ratchet warned, his optics flashing with fear, but Prowl hardly heard him. The wolf was only centimeters from his faceplate.

"Bumblebee…" Prowl breathed and the wolf looked at him, its blue eyes sad, "Is that…Is that you?" The wolf flicked its ear at Ratchet and whined.

"What…Prowl what?" Ratchet stammered.

"You have to trust its Bumblebee, Ratchet," Prowl told him, "This is Bumblebee. You have to believe me."

"That is not…it can't be…not Bumblebee," Ratchet growled in shock, "I won't believe it."

"You must!" Prowl snapped, "He can't show us if you don't."

"And how do you know?" Ratchet demanded, "For all we know this could be its trickery."

"Its not," Prowl pressed, "Think Ratchet, add it all together. Bee kept saying he wished he could tell me but he couldn't. He kept saying he was dangerous. He changed Ratchet, he changed! Three days! He was away for three days! Just long enough to change." Ratchet shut off his optics, shaking madly.

"No…it can't…I won't…" Ratchet stammered shaking, "Not him…" The wolf pulled away from Prowl and padded softly over to Ratchet. Ratchet took a step back.

"Stay away!" he spat and it froze. It swayed on its paws, and Prowl's jaws dropped open when he realized. It was crying with sorrow, looking at the ground, wearing the very dejected expression Prowl knew far to well. Ratchet clearly recognized it too. His optics looked thoughtful.

"Ratchet…" the wolf said, looking up at the medic, "Thank you." The medic flinched as though he'd been slapped. There was no denying it now. That was Bumblebee's voice and it rang loud and clear. Bumblebee sat, wrapping his tail around his paws in misery.

"It…it is you!" Ratchet cried, "How? What happened? Who did this to you?"

"No one," Bumblebee answered miserably before he turned to Prowl, "Do you see now Prowl. This is what I am. This is how dangerous I am to you, to everyone." Prowl stepped forward.

"But you didn't attack us," Prowl said, "You were centimeters from me. You must have been able to scent me easy. But you didn't attack, you didn't touch me."

"Mind over matter," Bumblebee said, "I've been working on it."

"How?" Ratchet asked.

"I eat animals," Bumblebee answered, turning back to Ratchet, "I eat enough energon to keep me satisfied too. It stops the thirst getting out of hand. The first week was a nightmare, that's why I distanced myself. But it gets easier all the time."

"You…you defy what you are…" Ratchet stammered, moving forward, "For us?"

"I would die for you," Bumblebee answered simply and he turned to Prowl, "Both of you."

"So this is what you wanted to tell us?" Ratchet asked, "You are…"

"A Cyber-wolf," Bumblebee finished for him bitterly, "Yeah. This is me. A savage monster." He snarled in self loathing.

"You are not!" Prowl snapped and Bumblebee turned to stare at him, "You saved us! Without you, me and Ratchet would be wolf food by now." Bumblebee narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at him.

"And I'll bet anything that you're the protector that other one was going on about," Ratchet put in, "You're protecting us."

"Figured I might as well make a use of myself," Bumblebee answered, looking from one to the other, "But Prowl, how could you be so stupid as to come into the woods? I told you not to! You know, when I scented you and realized where you were, I almost went mad with panic. Then you Ratchet." Bumblebee trembled, "What would I do with myself if it had got you both?"

"But it didn't," Prowl said simply, "And you saved us."

"But what if I'm too late next time," Bumblebee cried, swaying on his haunches.

"With any luck, there won't be a next time," Prowl answered.

"By the way Bumblebee, just how many of you are there?" Ratchet asked, "The other one said something about 'their land'. What did he mean?" Bumblebee sighed.

"Don't freak," Bumblebee said, "But there's more of us than you know. There at least one pack per country, and there are 195 countries. Each pack has about thirty wolves. You can do the math doc-bot, that's a lot of us. And that's just us, what about the others, there's loads of them."

"Others?" Prowl asked.

"Well you see my pack, the Pack of Fallen Stars," Bumblebee explained, "We're part of a chain of all the packs called Earth Pack. You see we believe that it was our need to eat transformers that drove us from Cybertron, so we decided to change. Now we eat animals, which is enough to keep the hunger at bay. However the 'others' didn't agree with our ways and broke away forming what they call Broken Pack, but they hardly act like a pack. Their members travel from country to country and feast on whatever they please."

"And you're in this pack? The Earth Pack?" Ratchet asked.

"Yep," Bumblebee answered brightly, "I belong to the Pack of Fallen Stars as I said. There hunting grounds lie just over the mountains."

"Then why are you still here?" Ratchet asked in despair.

"Because I'm not a full member, only partial," Bumblebee told him puffing out his chest in pride, "They set me up here. It was my idea. I'm here to protect you guys from the Broken Pack. Being the only transformers beside Megatron on Earth, who they can feast on for all I care, you're going to be a popular target if they find you." Bumblebee flicked his ear sadly, "Looks like they already have."

"So he was a Broken Pack member?" Prowl asked and Bumblebee nodded grimly.

"And just you wait. I'll slay every one of those miserable traitors that sets their paws here," Bumblebee growled, pulling back his lips, revealing razor sharp teeth. Suddenly Bumblebee whipped around and dived into the bushes.

"Bee?" Prowl asked.

"Its Okay Prowl," Bumblebee replied and he pushed back through the bushes, in bot mode now, "I was changing back." Prowl ran over and hugged him, Bumblebee hugging back. They stood there like that until Ratchet cleared his throat loudly and they drew apart, Prowl blushing a crimson red. Ratchet scowled at him before turning to Bumblebee.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Ratchet asked.

"I couldn't, literally," Bumblebee explain, holding his servos up, "Alpha's orders and they have to be obeyed. An order from our Alpha is like law. Only deeper than that, because it's impossible to break. Do you remember Prowl when I kept stopping like I was gagged?"

"Yeah," Prowl said nodding.

"That's how literal I mean," Bumblebee said.

"Why did he order you not to tell us?" Ratchet asked.

"_She_ did it for my protection," Bumblebee answered, "Her name's Ace."

"So what now?" Prowl asked, "What do we do?"

"We keep our mouths shut, that what were gonna do," Ratchet said pointedly.

"No, we're not," Bumblebee answered, "If I can make you guys believe me, then with your help maybe the others will to."

"You can't!" Ratchet cried, "You'll be killed if the Elite Guard find out."

"Then so be it," Bumblebee snapped, "No more secrets, I'm tired of lying. I'm going to tell them everything."


	20. Chapter 19

Yeah…sorry for the slow update. I will try to update again as soon as possible which should be easier now because I've left school 8D I still have exams to come back in for but I will generally have more time! ^^ And since I think I'm baby sitting all this week, that means a week of fics! =D

Transformers Animated © Hasabro

**Chapter 19**

Bumblebee sighed. He knew Ratchet was worried, and didn't like the idea of him telling anyone, his persistence was starting to bug him.

"Please Bumblebee," Ratchet begged for the fifth time, "Reconsider. You don't know the wrath of the Elite guard..." Bumblebee flinched as though he'd been stung. He…He didn't know? No, Ratchet didn't know, _he_ didn't have a clue. Bumblebee turned on him.

"I don't know?" Bumblebee growled at his father, "If I don't then who in frag does? Do you know how much slag I've been through in that Primus forsaken planet? No, of course you don't. You were never the outcast. You were never the freak!" Bumblebee hissed the last word before turning on his heels and carrying on towards the base. Ratchet held him in place.

"No, I don't know," Ratchet said, "Tell me. I can help."

"No you can't," he snapped, "Don't you see? They were right weren't they? I am a freak; I should be used to it by now." He managed to pull himself out of Ratchet's grip, only to be held back by Prowl's servo is his.

"What did they do to you Bee?" Prowl asked softly. Bumblebee dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Don't worry about it, that's the past," he looked up, "Now is what you should worry about."

"And what is it we should worry about?" Ratchet asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Bumblebee asked incredulously, "Hello, big mutant Cyber wolf over here. Half-decepticon. Anything else we need to add?"

"But you not gonna to hurt us Bee," Ratchet responded, "You know that." He shock his head. They didn't understand.

'_Then make them_,' Ace told him. The idea was simple. He didn't like it, but he had to make them see. He let go of Prowl's servo gently.

"Guys, can you go and get the others, change of plans," he told them, "Bring them to this clearing."

"Why aren't you coming?" Prowl asked.

"Like I said, change of plans," Bumblebee answered with a gentle smile.

"Your not going to tell us what they are, are you?" Ratchet huffed and Bumblebee grinned a very Bumblebee like grin.

"Nope," he said simply and Ratchet rolled his optics, his lips threatening to curl into an amused smile. Prowl smiled, but Bumblebee could tell by his optics he was not convinced of anything by Bumblebee's mood change.

"What are you gonna tell them anyway?" Prowl asked.

"Everything," Bumblebee told him, "Me being a Cyber wolf and a half bot. I would like to tell them about…us too…if that Okay with you." He saw Prowl smile brightly.

"That's fine by me," Prowl said still smiling, until Ratchet's glare forced it away.

"Don't worry Ratchet," Bumblebee told his father, "I won't tell them about you, that's your secret."

"Tell them Bee," Ratchet said softly, "I know I'd never be able to. And you right, on some parts. There needs to be no more secrets…it's just too much…hassle."

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as we can," Prowl said.

"Just remember guys," Bumblebee called as they started to leave, "I can't tell them what I am, my Alpha's orders are still in place. You have to help me show them." Prowl nodded, with a true smile this time.

"Don't worry Bee," Prowl said, "We'll figure this out." Prowl looked like he wanted to say more, but with Ratchet there, Bumblebee could hardly blame him if he dared not. Once they were gone Bumblebee let out a shaky sigh, allowing himself to become absorbed by the voices in his mind, trying to give him advice. Leaning against a tree Bumblebee started to put together his plan.

Prowl trudged back to the base with Ratchet, his mind buzzing. To say he'd been shocked by Bumblebee's revelation was an understatement. But for some reason, he couldn't make himself afraid, as he knew he should be. He felt so completely safe around Bumblebee, like he did in the arms of his creators as a sparkling. His spark throbbed with pity when he remembered Bumblebee had never truly had the experience of being with his creators. It wasn't fair that Primus had taken their chance of a family away from them, but then again, if they'd have left, he would have never met Bee, and his life would have never been complete. It was a selfish thought, but he was glad it had happened. He loved Bumblebee, no one could replace him, ever, and a life without him seemed impossible. Prowl was so lost in thought he didn't realize that they were already back at base. Prowl heard Ratchet breath a sigh of relief when they saw everyone was in the main room, Bulkhead watching TV with Sari and Prime watching the monitors. Ratchet cleared his throat.

"You lot need to come with us," Ratchet said gruffly, "There's something you need to…err…see."

"What would that be Ratchet?" Prime asked, turning to face him. Bulkhead and Sari quickly switched off the TV and came over.

"You'll see, now where is…" Ratchet sounded like he was having trouble getting the name out, "Blurr?"

"Room," Bulkhead answered.

"Prowl…please?" Ratchet asked pleading, "I don't want to test my temper right now." Prowl nodded. He didn't particularly want to see Blurr, let alone talk to him, and he was sure Blurr felt the same about him. But Ratchet was right; there would be no good in Ratchet losing his temper now. Prowl knocked on Blurr's door when he got there.

"Come in," Blurr called warily and Prowl entered reluctantly. Once Blurr saw him, he stiffened on his berth where he sat.

"What, do you want?" Blurr hissed.

"There's something everyone needs to see," Prowl growled, making his dislike for this mech clear in every word, "Ratchet sent me to get you."

"I don't need fetching," Blurr snarled as he got off the berth, he hissed as he passed Prowl in the doorway, "Especially not a stupid washed up ninja-bot like you." Prowl narrowed his visor at the blue racer, wishing he could punch him, but while there was so much going on, he knew he shouldn't. That didn't stop the temptation though. He clenched his fist and kept himself silent by the thought that Blurr would soon know he'd lost. Yes, that thought kept him calm. Bumblebee was his, not Blurr's, and soon, he would know that. Once they got back to the others, Ratchet lead the group out.

"No one, and I mean no one," Ratchet growled with his optics on Blurr, "Is to go off on their own, understood?" They all nodded, except Blurr.

"Why?" Blurr snapped.

"Because it's dangerous that's why," Ratchet snapped back. Then he carried on, leading the group as fast as he could back to the clearing. Blurr looked at him incredulously, as though wondering what could possibly could be dangerous to him here. _Wouldn't it be great if he did wander off and a Cyber wolf did bite his stupid head off_, Prowl thought. But first, he wanted to see Blurr's reaction. They arrived in the clearing in next to no time, to find it deserted. Where was Bumblebee?

"And what are we supposed to be seeing?" Blurr asked. But then the bush infront of them started to shake. He was here.

"This…" Prowl whispered. And out came Bumblebee, his yellow fur glowing in the sunlight. Prowl gasped. He'd thought Bee looked magnificent enough without the sunlight, but now…there was just no comparison. The sunlight highlighted each curve, each huge muscle. But what really caught Prowl's attention was the way that his fur glew, just like his armour when he was in Robot mode. His baby blue eyes still had the same endless glow within them; it was still Bumblebee, in every way that mattered. Prime took a step back in surprise.

"Cy…Cyber wolf…" Prime gasped, looking horrified, "How…how is this possible?"

"You've token us to it for dinner!" Blurr cried in shock.

"No, we haven't," Ratchet said, but by the way he looked at Blurr he could tell he was considering it, "You have to see this because he's not just a Cyber wolf."

"Then what is it?" Prime asked.

"Its Bumblebee," Bulkhead answered for him and they all turned around in surprise, "I know that look on my little buddy. That's the look he makes when he's upset." Bumblebee gave a grunt of laughter and gave Bulkhead a wolfy grin.

"That is NOT Bumblebee!" Blurr shrieked.

"But Cyber wolves eat us Ratchet!" Prime stated in shock, "It…It can't be right."

"Show them Prowl," Ratchet said nodding at Prowl and Prowl nodded back. He looked at Bumblebee and walked over slowly. Bumblebee stayed perfectly still, but whether it was so he didn't frighten him or because he didn't want to test his self control, Prowl couldn't tell. Prowl gently laid his servo on the side of his face, just like he'd done earlier, and started to stroke it. Bumblebee gave a contented rumble in his chest and leaned gently into Prowl's servo.

"See," Prowl said with a smile, "He won't hurt us."

"It is Bumblebee," Ratchet emphasized, "We saw it earlier. You must believe us. If you don't, he can't prove it." Bumblebee turned his head to Prowl and Prowl drew his servo away, giving Bumblebee a questioning look. Bumblebee gave him the wolfy grin he'd come to recognize already and did something Prowl could never have expected. He licked him, chassis to faceplate. Bumblebee's tongue was gentle, but friendly, and Prowl guessed this was how a kitten felt when its mother groomed it. Prowl laughed, Bumblebee's tongue tiggling his frame. Bumblebee then turned his head and leapt playfully over to Blurr. He dropped into a playful crouch that Prowl recognized from his studies into nature. Bumblebee then started to chase his tail, but he never caught it. Instead he fell over himself and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Okay that's got to be Bumblebee," Prime laughed, "No Cyber wolf acts like that except our youngling." Bumblebee barked happily, wagging his tail at their leader. He turn turned to Blurr. Blurr was rigid with shock, staring at Bumblebee as though he was a demon summoned from the Pit. Bumblebee whined and crouched submissively to the ground, moving towards him slightly. Prowl felt a pang of jealousy. Why was Bumblebee so keen to get Blurr to understand? He'd never wanted to play with _him_! Why Blurr?

"Bee?" Blurr whispered, "That you?" Bumblebee whined softly and moved closer still. Blurr slowly moved his servo towards Bumblebee, copying what Prowl had done. Bumblebee leaned up slowly into his hand and a contented rumble sounded in his chest again, causing another pang of jealousy to shoot through the ninja-bot. Blurr smiled slightly and stroked Bumblebee's form, all the way down his body.

"I knew you'd believe them eventually," Bumblebee said softly, turning his head to Blurr who stared back at him.

"It really is you!" Blurr cried.

"Told you so," Prowl said superiorly and he smiled at Bumblebee, who returned it with another wolfy grin.

"And he won't hurt us," Ratchet clarified again, "He's harmless to us." Bumblebee's good mood evaporated like water in a hot sun. He growled suddenly, baring his teeth.

"No!" Bumblebee growled, "I'm not harmless! I'm dangerous, very dangerous. To each and everyone of you, except Sari." Bumblebee looked down at the techno-organic, "No offense Sari, but your scent, well, its…not that…appealing…" Sari laughed.

"I'm not gonna complain about that," Sari said with a smile.

"No, I wouldn't either," Bumblebee agreed and suddenly he snarled, Blurr shrinking away from him, "I'm the biggest threat, to all of you." Bumblebee circled around them, his eyes never seeming to leave any of them.

"But you won't hurt us Bee," Prowl said, "You know that. We know that."

"What if I lost control Prowl, for just a second," Bumblebee growled and suddenly he swiped at a nearby tree, uprooting it without much effort, "As if you could fight me!" Bumblebee ran around them, turning into a yellow blur, "As if you could outrun me!" Bumblebee stopped inches from Ratchet's faceplate, "I'm the biggest threat to any Autobot or Decepticon in the area, everything about me lures my prey in." Bumblebee leapt over Ratchet to Prowl, he growled savagely at the ninja-bot, "My eyes, my fur, even my very presence draws you in!" Bumblebee ran infront of them and whipped around to face them, "I'm the universe's greatest predator." Then Bumblebee let out a whine, "Please, understand that." Prowl shuddered. Nothing, he'd seen nothing in his entire life stream as terrifying as he found Bumblebee a moment ago. Terrifying yes, terrifyingly beautiful. The sheer sorrow behind those words shocked Prowl to his core, had Bee suffered this much for something beyond his control? Prowl was the first to move once Bumblebee had finished. He walked slowly over to Bumblebee and brought his head down to his.

"Did I frighten you?" Bumblebee asked sadly.

"A little," Prowl said honestly.

"I'm sorry," Bumblebee said, "I didn't want to, but I had to, I had to make you see."

"I trust you Bee," Prowl said softly and he hugged Bumblebee's chest. Bumblebee froze for a moment in surprise, but after a moment he leaned down and rubbed his cheek against Prowl back lovingly. They didn't let go of each other until a dry cough was heard behind them. Prowl turned around and blushed scarlet when he saw the grins of each of his teammates, except Ratchet, who was scowling at them and of course Blurr, who looked ready to kill. Bumblebee ducked into the bushes, and came back out a moment later in his normal form.

"Guys, I have something else to confess," Bumblebee said nervously, although he was mostly looking in shame at Prime.

"What's the matter Bee?" Prime asked moving over to him and rubbing soothing circles on his helm. It was a very fatherly thing to do and it was immediately clear who had raised Bumblebee in Ratchet's absence. Ratchet watched them, his optics flickering between jealousy and sorrow, clearly wishing he could be the one to do that.

"I'm not…who…who you think I am," Bumblebee said sadly, "I'm not…good…"

"Yes you are!" Prowl and Ratchet snapped at the same time. Both of them looked at each other in embarrassment, and then looked away.

"Why wouldn't you be good Bumblebee?" Prime asked softly.

"What could possibly be not good about you Bee?" Blurr asked with a gentle smile that made Prowl's spark boil.

"I'm…only half Autobot…" Bumblebee said and silence reined between them all.

"What?" Blurr breathed.

"I'm a half bot," Bee told him, looking down, "Half autobot, decepticon. Do I need to make it any clearer?" Blurr just stared at him, not answering. Prowl took Bumblebee's servo in his own and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Bumblebee gave his servo a grateful squeeze back and he shot Prowl a small smile of thanks. Prime drew away from the young bot.

"How…how do you know?" Prime asked, "You told me you couldn't remember anything about your creators! You swore it to me!"

"I'm sorry Prime, I'm sorry!" Bumblebee cried, "I didn't want to lie, but…but I couldn't tell you, how could I when I could hardly understand anything myself?"

"How could you not tell me?" Prime shouted back, "I trusted you!"

"I thought you'd understand!" Bumblebee shouted, "I thought you wouldn't care what I was."

"How do you even know?" Prime demanded frostily. Bumblebee glanced quickly at Ratchet, almost pleadingly, silently begging for help. Prowl squeezed his servo again.

"Don't shout at him Prime," Ratchet said, coming to his aid, "You can't blame him for being born the way he was."

"What role do you have in this Ratchet?" Prime demanded.

"Oh not much," Ratchet said simply, walking over to stand between Bumblebee and the usually calm Prime. He faced Prime and narrowed his optics, "And I don't appreciate you shouting at my son for something beyond his control." Prime flinched as though he'd been struck. Bulkhead's bottom jaw actually fell off in surprise and Blurr collapsed to the floor in shock.

"Can…please…no…can't…" Prime stammered.

"You heard me, Bumblebee is my son," Ratchet growled, "And I'll go to the Pit before I stand aside and let you rip at him for this."

"But you can't be!" Prime cried, "It's impossible. Medics are forbidden to have sparkling's! And if he's a half bot…no…you can't have…not you Ratchet surely!"

"Yeah I mated with a decepticon," Ratchet said simply, "Her name was Blackray."

"Was…she's…dead?" Blurr asked, struggling for coherency.

"Yes, she died in the fire that took Bumblebee from me," Ratchet answered sadly, his optics shining with grief. Prowl's spark twisted with pity, trying to imagine losing Bumblebee. Suddenly he gripped Bumblebee's servo tighter. Never, he was never going to lose Bumblebee, he wouldn't allow it. Blurr's optics suddenly flickered over to him and they trained on his and Prowl's joined servos. But Prime seemed to have reached the end of his tether.

"You're a traitor!" Prime hissed at Ratchet, who merely looked down, not rushing to defend himself as he normally would, "You've betrayed the whole autobot cause! You took a decepticon as a mate and betrayed your duty to help us! You're nothing more than…" But he was cut off. Everything seemed to happen at super speed. One moment Bumblebee was next to Prowl, watching in shock. The next minute he'd let go of his servo and was flying at Prime. Bumblebee let out a feral cry and his servo changed into a stinger. Bumblebee's aim was true and hit its intended target, Prime's left optic. Prime let out a cry out pain and Bumblebee shocked him before taking his stinger out and punching the Prime to the floor. Bumblebee landed gracefully, snarling ferally down at Prime, who cowered beneath him. Prowl shivered at Bumblebee's optics, the first true feeling of fear at the look on those optics, those bright gruesome red optics. Acting on instinct, Prowl ran over to Bumblebee and hugged him close. Bumblebee let out a feral hiss of fury and started to struggle, and hard. Prowl could barely hold him but he put everything he had into keeping him there. He whispered soothing words into Bee audios, holding him close. Slowly, Bumblebee's thrashes quietened, and eventually stopped all together. His optics faded back to their normal baby blue and Bumblebee froze.

"Prowl…" Bumblebee whispered looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm here Bee," Prowl said softly, still holding him.

"Prowl…" Bumblebee said again but this time he buried his faceplate in Prowl's neck cables, "Oh Primus, I'm so sorry."

"It's Okay Bumblebee," Prowl soothed, "Its Okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"No it's not," Bumblebee said, "My behavior was wrong and unforgivable." Bumblebee turned away from the embrace and faced Prime, looking cold, "But you…you deserved what you got. I promise…no I swear to you. If you ever, ever talk about _my_ father like that again," Bumblebee growled, "There is a fate worse than death." Prime nodded quickly, clearly hoping not to aggravate Bee again.

"Kay," Prime squeaked. Bumblebee sighed.

"There's still more to tell," Bumblebee carried on, "Just one last thing I think you all should know. Something good…no…brilliant." Prowl's fears and concerns dissolved at these words, knowing what was to come.

"What more can there be?" Sari asked incredulously, peering out from behind Bulkhead.

"Me, and Prowl," Bumblebee said with his first true happy smile of the day, "We're together."

"No. Way!" Sari squeaked in excitement, "That's well…unexpected…but still, awesome guys!" Sari ran over to Bee and hugged his leg, Bumblebee smiling down at him.

"Thanks Sari, that means a lot," Bumblebee said happily. Prowl would be happy normally, but right now, his optics were trained on Blurr. Blurr's faceplate had contorted into an utter look of sheer fury at Bee's words.

"NO!" Blurr screeched, "NO NO NO!"

"Blurr?" Bumblebee said in surprise, "What…?" But he was cut off by Blurr's roar of fury, as he leapt at Prowl. Not wasting a second, Prowl let out his own roar of fury and met Blurr's attack head on. He felt nothing but exhilaration rush through him. This…it felt good. He'd won, he'd gotten Bee first, he'd be the one to hold him, kiss him, love him, not Blurr, not ever. Blurr's optics were full of utter loathing as the two rolled around in a vicious fight of fists and anything the pair could use against each other.

"No!" he heard Ratchet call, "Let them fight it out. It's about time this happened." Between throwing and receiving punches, Prowl briefly saw Bumblebee, his faceplate covered with a look of sheer horror, as though he was watching the destruction of everything he lived for. But Prowl couldn't stop. He wanted Blurr to know just how much he hated him, just how much he wanted this worthless mech to suffer. He felt energon splatter across his faceplate, but whether it was his or Blurr's he could no longer tell. That's when he felt someone push them apart.

"No!" Bumblebee cried, "Please, no more!" Prowl froze in place when he saw the tears streaming down his faceplate, "Please…" Bumblebee's voice was so small so helpless, Prowl felt a stab of guilt in his spark. Prowl looked at Blurr properly for the first time, feeling triumphant when he saw the long gash across the blue racers chassis. But his triumph soon melted into terror when he saw the look in Bumblebee's optics. A look of uncontrollable hunger as he stared at Blurr and then at him. Prowl looked down and gasped when he saw himself covered in more minor gashes, also leaking energon. He looked up again in terror, into the bright blue eyes of a hungry Cyber wolf.


	21. Chapter 20

This is LLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG and I mean it :O Over 6,000 words is just plain LONG! O_O So here we have a short view into Pack life for a Cyber-wolf and then we see the growing bond between Ratchet and Bee :D Yay for fluff! :3

And then the cliffie of doooooooommmmmmmmm ^^; YOU SHALL SEE WHAT BE A HAPPENING NEXT WEEK! 8D

Transformers Animated (C) Hasabro

_8888_

**Chapter 20**

Prowl wanted to blanch at the look in Bumblebee's optics. They were a dark blue, full of hunger, need, desperation. _Uh oh_…Prowl thought, shrinking with fear.

"Get…back…" Bumblebee growled, not taking his eyes of Prowl, "Both…of…you." Blurr immediately did what he was told, but Prowl's legs just wouldn't work.

"Get…back…NOW!" Bumblebee snarled, but still Prowl was frozen, "NO!" Suddenly a much larger, dark grey Cyber-wolf leapt through the bushes, aiming for Prowl, its jaw wide. Bumblebee reacted at super speed. He pushed Prowl away then snapped around to the other wolf and punched it square in the muzzle. The wolf let out a yelp as it was sent crashing back into the tree with a force Prowl would have never associated with the young bot.

"RUN, ALL OF YOU!" Bumblebee shouted as the Cyber-wolf shock itself, getting back up, its bright blood red optics dark with hunger. It charged and Bumblebee ran towards it, leaping and transforming mid-leap. The change was so smooth, so graceful it shocked Prowl to his core. The two collided head on, and began rolling around in a snarling vicious fight, somersaulting across the clearing and crashing away through the bushes and out of sight. Prowl's spark instantly leapt in fear for Bumblebee. Then a pink Cyber-wolf came running through the bushes, distinctly female, her red eyes not missing anything. She turned to them a growled.

"All of you, go!" she growled.

"So you can rip Bumblebee apart?" Ratchet snarled, "Never!"

"My name is Ace, leader of the Pack of Earth," she said, "I'll stop them, you need to get away from here or they'll never stop." Prowl's optics widened, so this was Bumblebee's leader, "Go!" That was all the encouragement they needed. They all bolted, running for the base, Prowl pausing for a moment before following the others. Once they got back to the base Ratchet dragged him and Blurr into the med bay.

"I swear nothing in my job description said I have to look after sparklings!" Ratchet growled pushing them both into separate berths, walking over to treat Blurr first who was visibly worse off.

"But he…" Prowl began but was silenced by a flying wrench that he had to use all of his cyber-ninja training to avoid.

"Shut up!" Ratchet growled, not looking up from what he was doing, "I don't want to hear any buts from either of you!" Prowl sighed, this was going to be one long cycle…

It was about two cycles before anyone heard any sounds of Bumblebee coming back.

"Ratchet," he called in uncertainly from outside and Ratchet walked out to see him, Prowl just behind him.

"No Prowl!" Bumblebee snapped, "Stay!" Prowl flinched, but did as he was told and stayed back, "You to Blurr!" Blurr cursed, clearly having tried to sneak past the ninja-bot.

"You Okay?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah fine," Bumblebee said, his tone softer now, "Please just tell me those two are fixed again now."

"Yeah they're all fixed up," Ratchet said and Prowl heard Bumblebee let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank Primus," Bumblebee said, "Thanks Ratchet." Bumblebee walked past his father with a smile and into the base. Once he spotted Prowl he ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. Prowl couldn't help but be surprised, yet enjoy it at the same time.

"You stupid, stupid bot!" Bumblebee said, hugging him closer, "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER but yourself in danger like that again, you hear me? You scared the Pit out of me!" Prowl hugged his little bot back soothingly; glad he was only angry because he'd been so worried. Bumblebee drew away after a few moments and stepped back, eyeing both Prowl and Blurr with annoyed optics, his servos on his hips. "And what the frag were you two fighting for in the first place? And how comes every bot seems to know exactly why but me?" Prowl gulped. Even though he was sure about Bumblebee, how the heck would he explain he and Blurr had nearly got themselves eaten by a Cyber-wolf for dinner because they'd been fighting over him? Blurr's faceplate of rage had turned into one of determination.

"Because I love you Bumblebee," Blurr said, moving towards the scout, taking his servos into his own, "And Prowl gets jealous. I love you, so much more than him." Bumblebee froze on the spot. Whatever he'd been expecting, it hadn't been that. Prowl growled and pushed Blurr away from him.

"You wish!" Prowl growled, "I love him more than you everyday of the week. And we're together, he loves me."

"No!" Blurr snapped back, "You tricked him! You didn't even tell him the whole story! We were destined to be together."

"What?" Bee said weakly, his optics wide full of disbelief and horror, "Please…tell me I heard wrong…"

"What that I love you?" Blurr asked, "I do Bee, I really do. You don't have to pretend for this loser anymore, you can be with me now." Prowl growled.

"You have no right to tell him what to do!" Prowl snapped, "This is his choice!"

"I know that!" Blurr spat back, his voice full of venom.

"Stop!" Bee screeched and Prowl froze. He'd never heard such a distraught sound coming from the smaller mech, "Stop it, just stop it! You can't both love me! You can't have nearly gotten yourselves killed over me! It can't be!"

"I'm sorry Bee but it is," Prowl said softly, pulling the smaller bot into a hug, "All you need to do is tell Blurr you don't love him and it'll all be over. He's a grown mech, he can take rejection."

"You slagging wish!" Blurr snapped, "Its you that'll have to face facts ninja-bot."

"Shut up!" Prowl snapped back before turning to Bumblebee and speaking more softly, feeling the frame beneath him shaking badly, "Its Okay Bee. It's all Okay."

"Okay? _Okay_?" Bumblebee screeched, "You don't understand anything! Get the frag off me Prowl! Leave me the hell alone, both of you!" Bumblebee pushed himself forcefully out of Prowl's grasp and bolted, transforming into a wolf and running for all he was worth into the forests.

"Bee!" Prowl called in desperation, "Bee no! I'm sorry!" He tried to run after him but Ratchet held him back, shaking his helm.

"No Prowl, leave the kid be," he said softly.

"But I can't leave him like that on his own!" Prowl protested, "He could get hurt. Or hurt himself."

"Bee wouldn't do that," Ratchet said sternly, looking Prowl in the optics, "And he's strong, he can look after himself. Besides your presence would only make things worse. For now you," he turned to glare at Blurr who was watching with an expression of shock, "And you! Need to stay away!" Prowl let out a whine but didn't pursue the subject any further. _Had he just lost everything_?

Bumblebee sighed feeling one of his pack mates move closer to comfort him. Once he'd transformed a patrol had come to meet him and took him back to camp. If there was one thing he loved about being part of the pack was the loyalty they all shared to one another. If you served the pack well every member would always be at your side when you needed them. Of course there would always be small fights like the one between him and Dent earlier, but that couldn't be helped, that was pack life. Right now most of the pack, other than those on patrol, were keeping him company, including his leader and mentor Ace. They were better at this than any Autobot because they didn't demand anything from him, any explanations. They could see into his mind, they already knew what had happened, saving him any painful explanations. Not that he could explain what made him bolt like that, he just couldn't stay. He couldn't get his head round the fact they'd nearly died, been eaten by either him or Dent, over him? He wasn't worth that. Ace whined softly and rubbed her cheek against his, her way of telling him he was worth it. As if on cue all the others joined in, protesting in their own ways that he was worth it. Bumblebee let out a grateful rumble from his chest and they quietened, although they knew as well as he did that he didn't believe it. But now what was he supposed to do? Blurr or Prowl…how could he decide? He didn't want to hurt either of them. Bumblebee growled to himself, why did Primus see fit to curse him like this?

"You'll figure it out," Ace said comfortingly, pressing her flank closer to his.

"I hope your right," Bumblebee said with a sigh, before he perked up a little, "Then again the amazing Ace is never wrong." His pack mates chuckled around him, Ace rolling her eyes good naturedly.

"Yeah right," Ace said, "I wish."

"_I_ wish I'd have been with ya Bee," Scarper said from a little way to his left, "I would've given those idiots a piece of my mind." The others growled in agreement. Bumblebee said nothing. He was over joyed that he meant that much to the pack, but did they deserve to be punished for this? This wasn't their fault, it was his. If he wasn't so stupidly unobservant he could have nipped this in the bud a long time ago. Thinking back now it seemed painfully clear they were arguing over him. How could he have missed it.

"This isn't your fault Bumblebee," Yarrow said from the back, her voice cracked with age, "No one is to blame for this. Things just happen and now you have to sort it out. You're stronger than they or you give yourself credit for, we all know you can figure this out." Yarrow padded over, her black and white pelt patched with grey. She licked him on the top of the head, like a mother would to her pups. Bumblebee sent grateful vibes to her across the pack bond and she smiled at him flashing her yellowing teeth. "There's my boy." He'd always been closest to Yarrow out of all the elders. She wasn't as grumpy and would happily entertain Bumblebee's curiosity with her many stories, where the others would rather snooze in the weak warm sunlight, though it wouldn't be here for much longer, snow was fast approaching.

'_Ace we have an intruder on the border_' came the voice of Ace's beta, Snarl, through the pack link. The pack members at camp immediately pricked their ears warily and growled.

'_Who is it_?' Ace demanded getting to her paws, '_More Broken Pack intruders_?'

'_No_,' Snarl replied, sounding aggravated, 'It's _one of those bots Bumblebee protects_.' Bumblebee immediately leapt to his paws. _What in frag were they doing here_?

'_Which is it_?' Bumblebee asked.

'_Red one_,' Snarl replied, '_Says he's called Ratchet. Is he one of the ones that upset you_?' And then Bumblebee understood the aggression. If he didn't act quickly, Snarl and his patrol would happily tear Ratchet apart in revenge for upsetting him.

'_No_,' Bumblebee said, and the pack members around him visibly relaxed, clearly having been pumped up for a fight, '_He's fine. That's my father_.'

'_Oh right_,' Snarl said, sounding less angry, '_Well he wants to see you. Permission to bring him back to camp Ace_?'

'_Permission granted_,' Ace said, '_Bring him in_.'

'_We'll be with you in a few moments, depending on how fast he moves_,' Snarl said before switching his concentration back to Ratchet.

"Will he be Okay here Bumblebee?" Ace asked him, turning her bright red gaze on him. But the sight of those optics soothed him now, no longer looking frightening as they had to him once.

"I don't know, he served in the War against us," Bumblebee said, "So he might be nervous of us. But he's strong, I think he'll be Okay." Ace nodded.

"Good," she said, "Pack of Fallen Stars, let us prepare to meet one of the Autobots."

Ratchet walked as carefully as he could through the forest, following Bumblebee's spark signature on his scanner. He'd left Prowl and Blurr back at the base with orders to stay unless they wanted to be dismantled without anesthetic. He knew the packs territory was just beyond the mountains and that's exactly where the reading was coming from. Ratchet gulped at the idea of following Bee in there but he knew he would anyway. There was no way he would leave his son out there alone like that, not knowing if he would come back. After all, the sheer spark break he'd seen in those optics…would he want to come back to suffer that amount of pain? He shivered. No bot would. He drove as carefully as he could over a ridge connecting two mountains, the smallest cross point he could see for miles. He noticed a trail of large paw prints and claw scrape marks on the rocks and dirt as he drove over, clearly this was a crossing point. It made him slightly nervous at how easy it was for these creatures to reach them, but reassured himself with the memory that Bumblebee was their protector, and he would never let anything happen to any of them. But what if he never came back? Ratchet tried to swallow his fear as he drove into the territory. Just don't let them spot me until I find Bumblebee, Ratchet prayed, but his prayers went unanswered. He hadn't moved more than a kilometer when he heard the sounds of growls around him. He immediately transformed and came to a stop, looking around for any sight of the opposing threat. They didn't keep him waiting long. Five cyber-wolves, each easily bigger than Bumblebee, their identical bright red eyes shining with malice, glared down at him accusingly. He didn't realize until now how soothing Bumblebee's gentle blue eyes where to him, and how terrifying the usual red seemed in comparison.

"What are you doing here?" the largest one snapped at him, his red eyes blazing. He was dark grey with three identical white markings on his face, and right now, Ratchet could recall looking at anything more terrifying.

"I…I…I'm here to see Bumble…Bumblebee," Ratchet said, hating the way he stuttered in fear when he was trying to sound less afraid then he was.

"Why?" the one to his left demanded and Ratchet recognized him as the one that had tried to kill Prowl and Blurr this morning.

"He's upset," Ratchet said narrowing his optics as he looked into its angry red eyes, "I want to help him."

"And how do we know your not one of them that hurt him in the first place?" another younger one snapped from behind him. It was blue and purple, clearly female, and extremely angry, "Why shouldn't we just tear you apart now? You and your stupid bots hurt our pack mate!"

"Calm down Amethyst," the biggest one growled, "I shall inform Ace of this and she'll decide what we do with him. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere." And with that, a distant look formed on its face, seeming to be listening to something far away. The other four gathered in slightly, tightening rank to make sure he couldn't escape.

"Please, my name's Ratchet, I'm a medic, I mean you pack no harm," Ratchet said, looking at them all with wide optics. He was completely fragged.

"Silence!" the one called Amethyst snapped and he fell into a wary silence, trying to plan how to get away if he needed to. The wolf seemed distant forever, but eventually he seemed to come back to the present.

"Let him go," he said, more calmly now, "We're taking him back to camp."

"_Camp_!" Ratchet squeaked in fear and they all stared at him, "Please no. I just want to see Bumblebee."

"That's where he is," the biggest one said rolling its eyes, "We don't bite. He told us you weren't the one that hurt him." Ratchet breathed a sigh of relief, "Now get moving, we don't have all day!" Ratchet quickly transformed and the wolves darting into the forest. He desperately raced after them. Though they'd slowed their pace considerably, he still struggled to keep up. They were used to these forests and could therefore run straight through, hitting 70 miles an hour at a normal walking pace and still avoid trees easily. But they slowed to a crawling 40 miles an hour for Ratchet's sake, and still he couldn't remember ever going this fast in such an enclosed space in his life stream.

"My name is Snarl by the way," the wolf added, looking as though he was escorting a limping pup back home, "The beta of Earth Pack and The Pack of Fallen Stars. This," he flicked his tail at the blue and purple small wolf, "Is my apprentice, Amethyst. And this is Ravage," he nodded to the wolf that Ratchet had recognized from the earlier attack, "And Sheer." Sheer was a female, her pointed and slim features making her seem more elegant than muscular like the others he'd met. She was a pale silver, almost white, making her look like a ghost, a big contrast to her bright blood red eyes.

"We are sorry to have frightened you, but Bumblebee is the only new recruit we've had since we came here," Sheer said apologetically, "So were all very attached to him. Not only that but he's the only ever part Autobot cyber-wolf we've ever had." Ratchet would have nodded in understanding but he was in alt mode, making that impossible.

"I understand," Ratchet said, calming himself.

"Doesn't he go any faster?" Amethyst complained, "We won't be at camp for ages if we keep this pace."

"No offense Ratchet but she's right," Snarl said, "Amethyst go on ahead and fetch Bumblebee, you'll be quicker coming to us than we will to you so we'll wait here." Amethyst nodded and darted quickly into the undergrowth, out of sight before Ratchet could blink. Once they stopped Ratchet transformed back and sat down to wait. "Sheer, Blade, carry on the patrol. I'll join you once Bumblebee gets here." The two wolves nodded and ran back they way they'd come, no doubt making the journey back quicker than they'd made it here. That just left him and Snarl.

"Can I ask something?" Ratchet asked, unable to keep his sparkling curiosity under control. Snarl gave him an amused look.

"You must be Bumblebee's father, he has that curiosity in him too," he said with a slight wolfy grin, but it didn't look as friendly on his face as it did on Bumblebee's, "If you wondering about the markings, they're birth marks."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask but how did you know about me and Bee?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

"Bumblebee told me," and suddenly Snarl looked at him with intense interest, "He's told us a lot about you. Is it true you throw wrenches at your pack mates when you're angry?"

"Yes, I find it's the best way to keep them under control," Ratchet said slight smile, "So he told ya about me huh? What he tell ya?" Snarl snorted with laughter.

"Everything I guess," Snarl said, "We see all his memories, hear all his thoughts." His gaze softened, "He thinks very highly of you. You're something of a hero to him." Ratchet's optics widened.

"Really?" Ratchet asked in shock, unable to believe any bot would look up to him.

"Of course," he said, "He thinks of you often. You and that other one. The black and gold one. But they are different thoughts. He thinks of the black and gold as a lover, but you as an idol. Very little means more to him than you."

"And you can all tell this?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod, "There are no secrets in a pack. But that is not what you wanted to ask. What made you curious?"

"I was wondering, when Sheer said he was the first new recruit you've had since settling here," Ratchet said, curiosity colouring his voice, "I didn't understand what she meant. Amethyst can't be that old, surely she'd be a new recruit too?" Snarl shook his head.

"Amethyst, like me, and many of us, was born here," he explained, "She, like me, has no alt mode. We can't transform into robots. We were born as wolves. Only three of us now in this pack have alt modes. Yarrow, an elder. Bumblebee of course and Ace, our Alpha." But before Ratchet could ask anymore, the bushes infront of them shock, heralding Bumblebee's arrival. He came out of the bushes, his soft blue eyes making Ratchet feel safe the second he saw them.

"Snarl," Bumblebee said with a respectful dip of his head, "Thank you for keeping an eye on him."

"Anytime Bumblebee," Snarl said, "Is Amethyst back at camp?"

"Yes, she's feeding the elders now," Bumblebee explained and Snarl flicked his tail in approval.

"Good," he said, "I'm going to re-join the patrol. I'll speak with you later." With that, the two gave each other a lick on the shoulder and Snarl disappeared in a blur of fur. Bumblebee blinked, looking down at him for a moment, before changing back into his normal mode.

"Ratchet," he said, "What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be here." Ratchet sighed and patted the ground next to him, motioning for the younger bot to sit, which he did.

"I know," he said, "But I had to. I had to see you were Okay. Well not Okay, but not hurt." Bumblebee sighed.

"Thanks Ratchet, but I'm fine," Bumblebee said and Ratchet put his servo on his son's shoulder.

"No your not," Ratchet said softly, "I know that look Bee. Tell me what's playing on your mind."

"How do I choose?" Bumblebee asked, his voice cracking, "How do I choose between them? I…I can't hurt them…I can't."

"But they're hurting you," Ratchet said, "One of them will just have to face facts, maybe both of them if that's what you decide. Whatever you decide Bee, I'll stay with you. You won't ever lose me." Bumblebee slowly wormed his arms around his father and Ratchet drew him in, rocking him comfortingly like he would a sparkling.

"But I just don't know what to pick," Bumblebee said, oily tears sliding down his cheeks, "Prowl means so much to me, I love him. But Blurr…I love him too…And I don't want to cause them any pain…" Bumblebee groaned, "Why can't these things be simpler?"

"Because Primus is an aft," Ratchet offered and Bumblebee giggled through the tears. Ratchet smiled a little, happy to see the little grin back on his face. It was much better than the lost spark broken look he'd seen etched on it moments ago.

"Thanks Doc-bot," he said, wiping a few of the tears away, "I needed that."

"Anytime Bee," he said, still holding the mech, "But there's something else I want to talk to you about, something you said earlier, about how you were treated back on Cybertron. What did you mean?"

"I don't think you really want to know," Bumblebee said, looking down, "I don't want to upset you."

"How about I make you a deal?" Ratchet suggested, "I know you wanted to know about your mother, and I'm sorry I wouldn't tell ya." Ratchet flinched remembering Bumblebee's prying questions a week or so ago, questions that hurt far too much to answer, "I'll tell you if you tell me, how about that?" Bumblebee considered it for a moment.

"Okay then," he said, "I'll start off with what I remember when Optimus brought me to the Elite Guard." And Bumblebee launched into his story. He told Ratchet what it had been like growing up not knowing who has father was. Having the bots his age avoid him because they thought he might be a deception's child, brought in to spy, or they were forced away from him when he tried to make friends by their concerned creators who only saw him as a freak. The unknown Sparkling, the sparkling that didn't exist anywhere. Bumblebee told him how alone he felt, holding the locket close to him most nights, praying that somehow his parent would find him and take him home. Ratchet clutched the small bot closer at this, feeling his spark shattering at the image of his son, lost and alone, wishing someone would save him, wishing _he_ would save him. But of course he couldn't. Optimus always took him to First Aid if he needed any checks so he never met the Ratchet until he joined the repair crew, and by which time Bumblebee couldn't remember what his father looked like, and Ratchet had gone through so much he'd given up looking for his son vorns ago, therefore not seeing he was right infront of him all the time. He also told Ratchet what it was like in bot camp, to be hated by everyone but Bulkhead. He also told Ratchet his and Bulkhead's most deeply buried secret, the fact that Bumblebee had given up his chance to be in the Elite Guard to stop Sentinel punishing the poor bot to hard, after feeling he owed it to his only friend after he saved his life. And of course, Ratchet knew the rest.

"And all that because they didn't know where you came from?" Ratchet growled, feeling his energon bubble with fury, "I swear if I ever see any of them, I'll give them all wrench up their afts to think about." Bumblebee giggled, grinning at the idea.

"You'll need a lloooottttt of wrenches doc-bot," Bumblebee said, still grinning, "How many of those things do you have?" Ratchet snorted with laughter.

"Enough for what I use them for," Ratchet said.

"How did you get your aim so good?" Bumblebee asked.

"Your mother actually," he said with a fond smile at a memory, "She had impeccable aim. She never missed, not once."

"And she taught you?" he asked and Ratchet nodded.

"She taught me a lot," Ratchet said with a smile, and with that Ratchet kept his side of the deal and explained what happened to him. To his surprise, it felt good to get it all off his chest plate finally. To be able to tell someone who he knew wouldn't scorn him or call him a traitor for his choices. But never in a million stellar cycles would had he ever thought he'd be talking like this to Bumblebee, the bot who seemed the most immature of the whole team, the one who'd be the hardest to talk to. But he was incredibly easy to talk to, his bright blue gaze never leaving Ratchet as he spoke. He told him how he'd met Blackray as a youngling, adventuring into enemy lines without a care in the world. How he and Blackray had met again many vorns later during the Great War, Ratchet saving her from being caught and captured, letting her go free. How they became friends despite the divide between them, and eventually fell in love. How Ratchet used to sneak out at the dead of night to see her so they could spend time together on the border. How excited and nervous he'd been when he'd heard she was carrying. Ratchet remembered the feeling like it was yesterday. The little plans they'd made together, ideas of leaving their warring fractions behind to be together. How Blackray eventually left the Deception's, sleeping on the border so Ratchet could regularly sneak out and check on her. How absolutely petrified he'd been when he found out Bumblebee was coming to early, revealing the turmoil he'd felt in his spark as he'd tried to help his bondmate while acting professional, being the only bot who could deliver the sparkling. Both of their shared fears that he wouldn't make it, he was to young, to small having come almost two months too early.

"So I'm not just naturally short then?" Bumblebee asked, the only time he disrupted Ratchet's flow of story telling. Ratchet shock his head.

"No," Ratchet said sadly, "That was just the way things happened. I don't know what made you come early, no bot will ever know. It's a mystery." Bumblebee grinned.

"I've always been a mystery doc-bot," he said and Ratchet laughed softly before he continued. Obviously Bumblebee had survived, much to their joy, and he'd thrived, being one of the strongest younglings despite how small he was. Ratchet left his duties often to come and see them, while still being careful that no bot would find them out. But then of course came the end. Ratchet flinched from the memory of losing his precious family and Bumblebee held his father closer soothingly. He told Bumblebee how he'd heard over a speaker that the area was on fire and that everyone should avoid the area, the sheer terror that had gripped his spark as he bolted out, desperate to find them and keep them safe. Once he'd got there however the whole place had been completely engulfed in flame. He'd desperately searched through the thick smoke and deadly fire, ignoring the pinging of his painfully heating metal. The hope he's felt when he's heard his son's cries but then the horror when they seemed to get further away, not closer. He'd been about to turn back when he'd found Blackray. There she'd died in his arms, her circuitry too badly damaged by the fire, her engine deprived of oxygen in the thick smoke. Ratchet remembered the pain in his spark when she'd offlined, just as the fire died down, like Primus had only sent the fire to kill her, to punish him for his betrayal. Once he'd buried her, his spark still crying with grief as he searched for his son, desperately hoping for a miracle. But of course, he didn't find him.

"After that," Ratchet said with a small smile, "I was completely intolerable. Wheeljack couldn't understand how I'd changed from being so happy all the time to a complete wreck. Of course not bot asked unless they wanted a wrench thrown at them. Eventually bots just came to expect me to be a misery, and I could never make myself as happy as I used to be. My spark was broken and my dreams were destroyed." Bumblebee looked up at him sympathetically.

"So you weren't always this grumpy?" he asked with a small smirk and Ratchet smacked him over the head with a snort of laughter.

"Watch it," Ratchet warned with a smirk that matched Bumblebee's, "Or I'll introduce you to my wrenches." A genuine look of fear crossed Bumblebee's face and Ratchet bellowed with laughter.

"So you'll take on a fragged off Cyber-wolf, no problem," Ratchet said with a grin, "But me with a wrench and he backs away."

"You have no idea just how good you are with those things," Bumblebee said with a slight giggle, "No bot wants to get on the wrong end of that."

"Maybe that should be my new battle technique then, throw wrenches at the 'Cons," Ratchet mused, "I have to admit I like the idea." Bumblebee laughed.

"You'd have them shaking with fear," Bumblebee said with a grin, "Even Megabutt." Ratchet stopped laughing at that, remembering there was something else he needed to tell Bumblebee.

"Bee listen to me, this is serious," Ratchet said and the laughter stopped at once, "You know Blackray was a Decepticon, well she was one of very good standing, very highly respected."

"Why?" Bumblebee asked, "Was she that good at what she did?"

"It wasn't such much what she did, as who she was related to," Ratchet said with a sigh, "Although she was a formidable fighter to anyone. You see, she was…Megatron's little sister." Bumblebee choked.

"She what?" Bumblebee exclaimed in shock, "So I'm related to _Megatron_? The Megatron?" Ratchet nodded.

"You hate my choice now, don't you?" he asked with a sad sigh.

"Don't be stupid," Bumblebee said, not sounding at all disgusted, more like awestruck, "I'm just shocked is all. My Mum was of that high a standing? How on Earth did you two keep that from him? Are you both secret cyber-ninjas or something?"

"I wish," Ratchet said with a laugh, more glad than he could ever put into words that Bee wasn't rejecting him for this like he'd been sure he would, "It would have made it a Pit of a lot easier." Bumblebee smiled and looked at the sun, now starting to set behind the trees.

"My pack wants to know when I'm going back," he said.

"Why? Your coming home aren't you?" Ratchet asked in a panic.

"Of course I am you silly bot," Bumblebee said, elbowing him gently, "But I'll be staying with them for tonight, I need to get out for the night." Ratchet nodded in understanding.

"Fair enough and I guess I should be getting back too," Ratchet said thoughtfully, they'll be wondering where I am." Bumblebee got up.

"I'll give you a lift," he said with a playful smirk, "It'll be faster, and no offense, but being the speed demon I am, I don't think I can trundle at Grandpa pace today. Unless your to chicken of course." Ratchet let out a huff and crossed his arms.

"I'm not afraid," he pouted, "And I'm not a Grandpa." Bumblebee backed away a few paced and transformed back into his wolf form, showing off his wolfy grin.

"Come on then," he said kneeling down, "On ya get then." Ratchet looked shocked.

"I'm not as light as you Bee," Ratchet reminded him, "I don't wanna hurt you." Bumblebee's grin got bigger.

"You won't don't worry," Bumblebee said, "Come on." Ratchet swallowed then let out a long ventilation before slowly clambering onto his back. When he was securely on Bumblebee stood up.

"Ready?" Bumblebee asked looking excited.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" Ratchet asked, very conscious of the fact his pedes were closer to the floor than they would have been on most of the other wolves. Bumblebee rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," he muttered then said more loudly, "Hang on tight." And with that Bumblebee took off. Ratchet immediately latched onto Bumblebee's neck for dear life, watching the forest slip away around him as Bumblebee ran at speeds he could never hope to reach, his paws hardly seem to touch the ground making him feel as though he was flying. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Bumblebee was already back at base.

"Here you go," Bumblebee said, crouching down to let Ratchet slide off.

"That was brilliant!" Ratchet exclaimed, "How do you run that fast?" Bumblebee showed another wolfy grin.

"I'm the fastest in my pack," Bumblebee said proudly, "Fastest thing on wheels and four legs."

"Ha ha, very good," he said with an appreciative smile, "Now get, go on. Your pack will be wondering where you've gone." Bumblebee snorted with laughter.

"Yeah right, there are no secrets in that pack," he said then his mood shifted again. He licked Ratchet, much like he'd done to Prowl earlier that day, "And Ratchet. Thanks, for telling me all that and just sitting with me. It meant a lot to me." Ratchet smiled back.

"Anytime Bee," he said, "That's what I'm here for. Now go and get some rest."

"Will do," he said backing away, "Night, Dad." With that he bolted into the forest in a blur of yellow. Ratchet stood frozen on the spot at the emotions pouring into him, ones he hadn't felt for vorns. _Dad_, the word sounded again in his meta and he grinned, rubbing his chassis over the place where his spark chamber was as his spark hummed happily, _that felt good_.

Prowl wandered sadly into the main room next morning. It had been a long night. Bumblebee hadn't come back and when Ratchet came back all he told him was Bumblebee was safe, just really upset, and that he and Blurr should be ashamed for hurting him so much. And Prowl was ashamed. How could he have let his hate of Blurr stop him from realizing how badly they were hurting him by making him decide and he desperately wanted to apologize, but until he came back, he couldn't. But he got the shock of his life when he walked into the main room to see Bumblebee in there with Optimus, Bulkhead, Sari and Ratchet.

"Bee!" he said in surprise, "Your back!" Bee nodded at him with a smile.

"Yup," he said and then Blurr walked in through the other door.

"Bee!" he said happily, "Thank Primus your safe."

"I'm glad you're both up," he said, leaning against the wall, "Its time to sort this out, once and for all."


	22. Chapter 21

Okays, yup…you asked for it, you got it :D BEE HAS MADE HIS CHOICE! But did you see that coming?

Angsty chapter :(

Transformers Animated (C) Hasabro

_8888_

**Chapter 21**

Prowl swallowed. _Sort this out_? He was going to choose…Oh Primus…_Would it be him_? He glanced over at Blurr who wore a similar expression of uncertainty. He felt a growing sense of horror; growing more sure by the astro-second he would choose Blurr.

What he didn't know was that Blurr was thinking along the same lines.

_He'll choose him_, Blurr thought, risking a glance over at the ninja-bot, what will I do if he does? Can I live without him? His spark immediately said no, he wanted Bee to be his, forever, and no ninja-bot would take that away from him. But what about Bumblebee? He wanted him to be happy to. But could he bear seeing him happy, without him?

"I've decided who I want," he said softly, not looking up from the floor, "I hate that I have to hurt one of you. You two are two of the most important bots in my life." He shut off his optics, "But you two could have been killed yesterday, over me. I'm not worth that, so this needs to end now." He onlined his optics again and looked at them both, his optics full of sorrow.

"Its over," he said, "I won't choose between you. I won't hurt either of you." He swallowed, "I tried…I tried to make this work…but I was stupid to believe I could change what I was…to change what I've become. It's too dangerous for me to be here anymore." Bumblebee turned and hugged Ratchet around the middle, much to the medi-bots surprise.

"Bee, what…?" Ratchet began but Bumblebee drew away and cut over him.

"It was great to know you were my father Ratchet," his optics swept across the room, "Goodbye." With that he turned and walked out. Without thinking, Prowl ran after him.

"Bee, wait!" Prowl called, but Bumblebee didn't turn or stop, he just carried on walking, "Please wait! Don't do this!" He managed to catch up with him just outside of the base. He grabbed onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Bee talk to me," he said, "You can't leave. Do you want to kill Ratchet?"

"I'm trying to save him!" Bumblebee protested, pulling his arm out of Prowl's grasp, "I'm not good for any of you anymore, simple as."

"But you were doing so well!" Prowl argued back, "Nothing's changed. Please, just stay."

"And wait for the day you two fight again, or anyone fights, wait for the day temptation hits me again like that," Bumblebee growled, "No way in Pit Prowl."

"Bee I know you can resist, I know you can!" Prowl cried, "I saw it Bee, I saw it. You didn't want to hurt us, you want to protect us. Please!" But Bumblebee didn't answer. He seemed distracted by something.

"Bee?" Prowl said and he groaned.

"Not that pit spawned glitch again!" Bumblebee growled.

"What?" Prowl asked, utterly confused. But he quickly found out what Bumblebee was talking about when an oh to familiar cackle of laughter sounded from above.

"Why hello there half-bot," Starscream said with his usual cocky grin, "I was coming here to frag you off some, see how you reacted, but it seems the ninja-bot did that for me." Prowl snarled, this might be the only bot he hated as much as Blurr.

"Well then you can fly your way back to the hole you crawled out of," Prowl growled.

"Oh is that so?" he said mockingly, raising an optic ridge, "And who's gonna make me?" Prowl was about to retort back, but Bumblebee put his arm out to cut him off.

"No Prowl," he said, "This is my fight."

"Oh how cute," Starscream said, "Here, let me get things started for you small fry." The seeker quickly brought out his lazor cannons and shot at the small mech. Prowl's optics widened in horror beneath his visor as the shot hit Bee's chassis, but the minibot didn't even flinch. Starscream let out a grunt of surprise when he finished his attack; there wasn't even a burn mark on him.

"Finished?" Bumblebee asked, and when Starscream didn't respond he grinned, "My turn." In a nanosec, Bumblebee brought out two energy blades from the slide of his arm and slashed one through the air, sending a cutting blast of energy at the completely unprepared seeker. Starscream was hit full blast in the chassis, and on impact he scream in pain, falling from the air. Bumblebee ran and leapt into the air, bringing out his good leg to kick him in the chassis, right on the point the energy wave had struck. Ratchet came out just at the moment, just arriving in time to see Bee's move. His jaw fell open and look of haunted horror clouded the medic's eyes. Prowl's optics widened even further, if that was possible. Where did Bumblebee get those? And how did he get that strong? Starscream fell to the ground just as the others came out to investigate. But before Bumblebee could land himself, a giant grey armoured arm reached out and grabbed him.

"NO!" Prowl and Blurr screamed at the same time, for once not turning to glare at each other. That armour was too familiar to them. _Megatron_. They were about to run in and help but they were cut off by Bumblebee, his mouth rather than his weapons this time.

"You pit spawned glitch! Let the frag go of me!" Bumblebee growled, squirming the Decepiticon leaders grasp, "Or so help me I'll tear off your optics and feed them to-"

"Shut up!" Megatron shouted back, his red optics narrowed, "Tell me autobot, where did you learn those moves?" Ratchet, rather than trying to free his son, looked desperate for an answer to the war lords question to.

"Why in Pit does it matter to you?" Bumblebee spat, glaring hatefully back into those blood red optics, not a tint of fear there.

"Because they're exactly like my sisters!" Megatron roared and he tightened his grip, "Did you hurt her? Do you know where she is? Is she Okay?" Megatron shock the bot in his grasp, "Where is Blackray?"

"I never met her properly!" Bumblebee snapped, though his voice was slightly softer now, "She died when I was still a sparkling, a young sparkling. I never really knew my mother." Everybot on the ground except for Ratchet and Starscream (who was still offline) gasped with horror. Megatron dropped Bumblebee instantly, his optics wide with horror. Bumblebee activate boosters in his pedes and used them to land softly on the ground infront of Megatron, although his bad leg buckled slightly.

"Black…Blackray…she's…she's dead…" Megatron mumbled in shock, but he shock himself out of it, holding his hand out to Bumblebee, "If that's true then you don't belong with them, they're only holding you back. Come with me to the decepticon side, the side you belong with, the side you were born on." Bumblebee snarled.

"Only half of me is decepticon," he growled, "I'm a half bot." Megatron quickly withdrew his hand in disgust then glanced at Starscream.

"That explains his interest," he said boredly before turning back on Bumblebee, "Tell me half bot, who was her mate. Which Autoscum do I kill?"

"Like I'll ever tell you that glitch head!" Bumblebee snarled but Ratchet stepped forward.

"I am," Ratchet said, his optics narrowed, unafraid. Bumblebee's optics widened in horror, shaking his head desperately at his father.

"So you're a half bot son of a medic hmmm?" Megatron said in disgust, before turning on Ratchet, powering up his fusion cannon, "You look my sister away from her family, and you killed her. YOU WILL PAY AUTOBOT!" Ratchet didn't flinch nor move, but stood there unashamed, glaring back at the decepticon lord. Bumblebee put his hand on Megatron's cannon calmly.

"Hey uncle," he said mockingly and Megatron turned to glare at him, "Don't even try it." Electricity sparked around him and then he sent it up the cannon. Megatron screamed in pain and drew back, his cannon powering down as he held onto his chassis, still shaking with pain. Bumblebee snarled, "No one hurts _my_ Dad." Megatron grunted as the pain subsided.

"How comes your so strong now?" Megatron demanded, "How are you getting all these extra powers half bot?"

"Well the answer's in the question stupid," Bumblebee said, raising an optic ridge, "Autobot." He brought out his stingers then put them away again, "Decepticon." He brought out the new energy blades, then sheathed them again.

"Then why don't you turn decepticon?" Megatron demanded, and Prowl had to admit he was wondering too. How did he access his decepticon weapons without being a decepticon?

"One of the nice things about being me," Bumblebee said with a smirk, "I've had to master self control."

"And the cockiness?" Megatron growled, "Do you think your stronger than me because you have more weapons half bot freak?" Bumblebee shock his head.

"Oh don't you know," Bumblebee said, acting surprised, "I'm only cocky when I'm around you, especially now. And you know why?" Bumblebee's smirk broadened, "Because I'm the very thing that keeps you awake at night. The one thing the big bad decepticon lord fears with his entire spark. I'm the stuff of your nightmares in the flesh."

"Ha! You wish," Megatron snorted, "I don't fear anything."

"Oh really, not even this?" Bumblebee said, in a mockingly pleasant way, as though he was talking about the weather with the decepticon. Using his good leg, he leapt into the air, doing a spin. When he landed, Bumblebee no longer stood there. Now, there was a giant yellow wolf, the top of its ears reaching Megatron's chin.

"Ohhh scary," Megatron taunted, "What are you supposed to be?"

"You really have no imagination do you?" Bumblebee said, sitting down and licking one paw in a very cat like way, "Even this lot guessed it. I know its different, but we had to blend in best we could, look more like the locals you know." Bumblebee put his paw down and bared his teeth at the bigger bot, "Maybe you'd recognize what I am better like this?" And with that the sound of a transformation sequence, filled the air, and Bumblebee's fur retracted back below his armour. Prowl shivered and backed away, feeling the others tense around him. With his fur, Bumblebee didn't look to scary to him, and he felt warm and safe with him, protected. Without it…it was easy to see why they'd be named monsters on Cybertron. He was covered in battle scars, though he was only aware of him having ever been in two fights in this form. His back and back leg was scarred, just like it was in robot mode, making his spark flash in guilt. Bee could never escape what Prowl had done to him. But what shocked Prowl the most was the long scar across his right eye, trailing from the eye, across his muzzle to his chin. This wasn't the Bumblebee wolf he'd come to recognize, it was different, the monster Bumblebee had claimed himself to be. It made his spark shiver with terror, the instinct to run programmed into his hard drive by all the bots before him. That was the predator, and they were the prey. But right now, Megatron was the prey. Never, in his life stream, or anyone elses, Prowl was sure, had Megatron been scared of anything. Apart from now…he was stumbling backwards, away from Bumblebee, his optics round with terror, his mouth open in a silent scream. Megatron's one fear. The one thing that had almost killed him all those stellar cycles ago. Cyber wolves.

Megatron didn't hang around for long though. He quickly transformed and took off without a word. Prowl expected Bumblebee to bring out his fur again, to calm them all down, but he didn't he just turned to them and sat down, Prowl's spark practically screaming at him to run.

"You see, this is me, this is the monster," Bumblebee said gritting his teeth, "You didn't fear me then, but now you do, now you can see. Its instinct, survival instinct. I'm evil, bad, not good for any bot." Ratchet moved over to him. When Bumblebee had changed he had been the only one not to tense or try and back away, the only bot not to flinch. He lifted his servo and laid it on Bee's muzzle gently, almost on tip toes to do so. Bee leaned down to help him.

"You're not a monster Bumblebee," Ratchet said softly, "You're just a bot who got more slag from Primus than any bot I know. Listen to me, leaving, it won't change anything. They'll always fight, until you decide. And leaving, the idea Bee," He stroke his servo gently down to his shoulder, "It hurts you. I know it does, I can see it in your eyes."

"My feeling don't matter anymore Ratchet," Bumblebee said miserably, "Its about what's best." Ratchet brought Bumblebee's head down to look him in the eye.

"Your feelings matter a lot Bumblebee," Ratchet said sternly, "You said it has to end, so end it. Choose what your spark wants." Bumblebee looked at them both, his eyes a sad soft blue, that contrasted with the rough and scary look of the cyber wolf. Prowl's spark shivered at that look. So full of sadness, depression, what had happened to the happy go lucky Bumblebee they all had known before? What happened to their happy sun?

"Back up Ratchet," Bumblebee said softly and Ratchet nodded, taking a few steps back. A few moments later, Bumblebee stood there again, in his normal bot mode, his optics full of the same sadness his eyes had been as a Cyber wolf. He shut off his optics and took a deep breath, looking as though he was preparing for the worst; he stepped forward, walking over to Prowl. For a moment, he just stood there, looking him in the optics. Then without warning, he reached up and kissed him. Prowl spark lifted, his optics reflecting the euphoria in his chest. Bumblebee had choosen him. But all to soon, as usual, he pulled away and looked over at Blurr.

"Blurr I'm sorry," Bumblebee said sadly, "I'm so sorry. I wish I could love you like you love me…but I just don't…I love you like you're my brother…please…don't let this ruin that…I don't want to lose you…"

"No…" Blurr said, taking a step back, "I don't believe it. I won't believe it! He's tricked you into it! You can't love him…please Bee," Blurr held out his hand to him desperately, "I love you; I could be by your side forever. Just choose me, please." But Bumblebee shock his helm in sorrow.

"Please forgive me," Bumblebee begged as Blurr flinched, "I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't. I hate myself for doing this to you Blurr, I hate it!" Blurr stepped forward and took Bumblebee's helm in his servos. Prowl instinctively tensed, wary of the blue racers intentions.

"Bee," he said softly, "I love you, and I know you love me. I know you do." Then he forced their lips together, stealing Bee's lips in a desperate kiss. Fury rose in Prowl's meta, and for a second, he saw red. How dare that Pit damned racer kiss _his_ Bee! He didn't even think, he just did. He punched Blurr straight on the cheek, knocking him away from Bumblebee. Blurr growled and straightened himself.

"Go to Pit you pathetic excuse for a bot!" Blurr snarled and he tried to launch himself at Prowl.

"NO!" Bumblebee said and he pushed him back, away from Prowl. But he'd forgotten how strong he was, and Blurr was sent flying, landing in a heap at the edge of the forest. Bumblebee gasped in horror.

"Blurr! Are you Okay?" he shouted, running over, ignoring Prowl's attempts to hold him back, "I'm sorry I forgot…" Blurr got up and turned away, transforming and driving off.

"Please Blurr wait! I'm sorry!" Bumblebee cried, running after him.

"Stay away from me!" Blurr shouted back at him before turning around the corner and disappearing. Bumblebee stood frozen for a few moments, watching the bot he'd considered a brother disappearing into the distance. Prowl's spark twisted with pity for the poor bot and he stepped forward to comfort him but Ratchet held him back.

"Stay back," Ratchet said softly. Prowl turned back to Bumblebee, watching him with sympathetic optics. The poor bot was truly ripping himself apart at the seams. He shock badly as he sobbed silently, the oil tears falling fast as he clutched his chassis, like he was trying to hold himself together. Without warning he fell to his knees, servos on the ground as he continued to sob noiselessly, his trembling worsening. He lifted his head.

A wolf howled.

Prowl would never forget that sound. It would haunt his stasis for the rest of his function.

_8888_

Bumblebee watched Prowl's sleeping form, his optics soft, his cheeks still wet. He felt slightly guilty for coming to pieces like that infront of them all earlier. He could still feel his spark throbbing with pain. _How could he have done that to Blurr_? He shut off his optics, determined not to fall to pieces again. Never, he would never forgive himself for hurting him, not if he lived for a million stellar cycles. Suddenly pede falls sounded from down the hall. Distracted, Bumblebee listened. Instantly he could tell this wasn't a cyber-wolf, and that relaxed him a little, but he could also tell this bot didn't want anyone to know he was up. _But who was it_? _And why were they up at this hour_? He listened, remembering he'd never told them he could hear so well. A normal bot wouldn't be able to hear these pede steps; they were too soft, too sneaky. That was just one of the bonuses of being a cyber-wolf, necessary too. It was what made protecting them all the easier. But right now he was curious. He listened as the bot made his way into the main room. He started to wonder if he was being too nosy but seconds later, he was in to much pain to care. _No, no he wouldn't_…he thought, trying to deny what he could hear as clear as day. _He could just be_…_maybe just to talk_…_surely he wouldn't_…

Wrong.

Nothing stung more than betrayal. And this might just be the greatest act of betrayal yet. He listened, as much as it killed him to, as the betrayer did he work and crept back into his room. Never, never would he have ever expected _him_ to betray him…But maybe he could still salvage this, if he was quick enough. He looked over at Prowl. He couldn't leave him tonight, Prowl would be devastated if he woke up and he wasn't there. No, tomorrow night would be just as good. He laid back down next to Prowl and snuggled close to the ninja bot, holding onto one of his last life lines.


	23. Chapter 22

WARNING: Angst, angst and more angst lies ahead! Long chappie of angst is this O_O

Transformers Animated (C) Hasabro

_8888_

**Chapter 22**

It had been a week since then. Prowl knew he should have been content now. He had Bumblebee and Blurr was gone, but he couldn't relax. Something was wrong, he knew there was. Bumblebee acted normal, but he knew it was a mask, beneath the happiness, there was something majorly wrong. Something had changed. But what? Prowl couldn't put his digit on it. Prowl had originally guessed that maybe Bumblebee was still upset by what happened with Blurr (and even he knew Bumblebee still hadn't forgiven himself for it), but that didn't explain the look of haunted betrayal, as though he was waiting for something to happen. But what?

"Hey Prowl," Bumblebee said with a cheerful wave as he walked back into the base, spotting the ninja-bot standing in the hallway. Prowl smiled and pulled the little bot into a hug.

"Hey Bee," he said, "How was your hunting…err…"

"Hunting patrol?" he finished for him, "It was good. Good catch. What did you do with yourself?"

"No much, count the time until you came back," he said, nuzzling the top of Bumblebee helm, making the smaller bot giggle.

"Same old, same old then huh?" he said cheekily.

"I guess so," Prowl said, "I was wondering, would you…could I…ever see you…hunting?" Bumblebee looked thoughtful.

"I don't know," he said, sounding like he was genuinely pondering the idea, "It might not be a good idea, but maybe when I'm better practiced at control."

"How are you going to get any better, your perfect," Prowl purred, but it had the opposite effect from what he'd hoped. Bumblebee's eyes darkened.

"I'm far from perfect Prowl," he said pulling away and walking down the hall. Prowl sighed. Bumblebee's mood was unpredictable now-a-days. Every time he was happy, it was though he remembered something and after that he quickly sobered.

"How? You haven't hurt anyone," he said following him into their room.

"Not yet," he muttered darkly.

"What's with the dark mood?" Prowl asked, his optic ridge raised as he shut the door behind them. Bumblebee shrugged.

"Some bots are just waiting for the day I slip," Bumblebee slightly growled, sitting on their berth.

"Like who?" Prowl prompted, sitting next to Bumblebee on the berth.

"Doesn't matter," Bumblebee said, leaning into him. Prowl switched their positions so he was holding Bumblebee in their laps, a position Prowl liked, and Bumblebee seemed to be very willing to let Prowl do whatever he wanted these days.

"It does to me," he countered, "If they're hurting you, Primus help them I'll give them a piece of my mind." Bumblebee shock his head, a clear sign that the conversation was over. So Prowl struck up a new one, following something he'd wondered about when Bumblebee was away.

"Bee?" Prowl asked and Bumblebee looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What's the worst part?" he whispered, morbidly curious, "About being a Cyber wolf?" Bumblebee shut off his optics and Prowl instantly felt guilty for asking.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Prowl said guiltily and Bumblebee onlined his optics again, shaking his head.

"No no," he said, "Don't be sorry. You should ask questions if you're curious. It's better than you guessing and getting it wrong." Bumblebee managed a half smile. "You want to know the worst part? It's probably the lack of self control. The fact I know myself that I could kill you, or any of them, without meaning to. The feeling of never knowing who you really are."

"Okay, what's the best part then?" Prowl asked with a smile that Bumblebee returned. He was glad for the change of subject; he didn't want Bumblebee to feel upset about something he couldn't control.

"The _speed_," he said with a grin, "After the '_accident_', I never thought I'd be able to go that fast again, but I'm faster than ever now, faster than anything, even my pack mates." Prowl's ventilations hitched and guilt truly did squeeze his spark at Bumblebee's confession, knowing full well he'd caused that '_accident_'.

"I'll never forgive myself for that," Prowl said sadly, not meeting Bumblebee's optics, "Not if I live for a thousand stellar cycles." Bumblebee shifted his position on Prowl's lap to hug him around the middle comfortingly.

"I forgive you, I never blamed you in the first place," Bumblebee said softly, looking up at the ninja bot, "Why do you blame yourself?"

"Because I _know_ it's my fault," Prowl said looking back down at Bumblebee, "I'll never forget how you looked after…It'll haunt me forever. Then I see the scars now…and I know I did that, I caused you that pain." Bumblebee optics softened.

"But I'm not in pain Prowl," he said softly, kissing the black and gold bot on the chin, making him smile despite himself. Bumblebee smiled with him and kissed his cheek. Suddenly he froze, his optics widening in horror, then narrowing resignedly as he laid his helm on Prowl's, sighing. He drew away and got off the berth.

"We have to go," he said stiffly, "We have guests."

"Guests?" Prowl asked as he allowed Bumblebee to steer him out of the room. But Bumblebee didn't answer. Once they were outside the room he leant against the wall and looked down the hall. Prowl followed his gaze and what he saw brought a grin to his face plate. Jazz was standing there, his visor wide, staring at Prowl's and Bumblebee's linked servo's in shock, his gaze flicking between them both.

"Jazz!" Prowl said happily, letting go of Bumblebee's servo to stand next to his friend, "It's good to see you."

"Good?" Jazz asked, "You two are together right?" Jazz looked stupefied.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Prowl asked, confused. What was going on here? Jazz snorted.

"The linked servos didn't give me any clue," Jazz joked, prodding Prowl in the chest plate, "But seriously, you're _happy_ to see me?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" Prowl asked, utterly confused.

"He doesn't know Jazz," Bumblebee said, and Jazz stared at him.

"You mean, he doesn't know that you-" Jazz began angrily but Bumblebee cut him over.

"No he knows about that, they all do," Bumblebee growled, "What do you think I wouldn't tell them?" Jazz calmed down and gave Bumblebee an apologetic look, "No I meant _he_ never told them." Jazz looked horrified.

"B-But he swore the whole team agreed on it," Jazz stammered before turning to Prowl, "Do you know why I'm here?" he demanded.

"To visit?" Prowl offered, looking utterly confused.

"Oh Primus no," Jazz said, looking alarmed, "But how do you know then Bee?"

"I have exceptionally good hearing," Bumblebee snapped and Prowl flinched at his tone. It was too aggressive. Jazz crossed his arms.

"I still think it's really selfish of you Bee," Jazz said, glaring at him, "You put them in danger like this, especially Prowl."

"Don't," Bumblebee hissed, "You only know half the story. You don't know that every night, every day, every moment I tear myself apart with guilt. If I could, I would kill myself Jazz." Both Prowl and Jazz flinched at this, "If it would save them, to end this, I would. But I can't. I have to protect them, and that's what I do. Do you honestly believe I would do nothing for them?" Jazz looked down.

"Bee…" he said, "I…I didn't know. I'm…I'm sorry…" Prowl turned to look at Jazz, shocked by his reaction, the amount of guilt in his voice. Bumblebee's optics softened.

"Its Okay Jazz, it's not your fault, not really," he said with a sigh, "Lets just get this over with." With that, Bumblebee pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the main room. Prowl quickly followed, still confused as to what was happening.

"What's going on? What's he talking about?" Prowl asked Jazz and Jazz sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jazz said sadly, "All too soon."

"And there he is," Sentinel sneered, as the three walked in, from where he was standing with Optimus, "You saved me the trouble of having to find you. Now, Jetfire, Jetstorm, get that traitor in cuffs." Before anyone could react, although Bumblebee probably could have had he wanted to, the Jettwin's secured a deactivated pair of stasis cuffs around Bumblebee's wrists.

"What's going on?" Prowl yelled in alarm, "What do you think your doing?"

"Locking up a traitor, that's what," Sentinel sneered, just as Ratchet came in. Ratchet quickly spotted Bumblebee in cuffs.

"What in the name of Primus do you think your doing?" Ratchet snapped at the Jettwins, "Let him go."

"Sorry medic, he's under arrest," Sentinel growled, walking over, "As are you. Jazz." Jazz then quickly moved and cuffed Ratchet.

"The traitor and his traitor son that should never have exsisted," Sentinel growled in disgust. Everyone in the room gasped, all but Bumblebee and one other.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, I'm really really sorry for this," Bumblebee said, looking down, "You to Jazz. I wish this never happened." Ratchet gave him a confused look, and even Sentinel looked confused. But as soon as he was done Bumblebee made his move. He threw the Jettwin's over his head, who has been holding onto the cuffs, and quickly got out of them, leaving the twins lying stunned on the floor by Sentinel. But Bumblebee wasn't finished. He instantly sprinted over to Ratchet, punching Jazz to knock him out of the way before the cyber-ninja could even blink. He then zapped the stasis cuffs on Ratchet, freeing him.

"That is enough!" Sentinel growled, moving forward to grab him, his sword out. But Bumblebee was quicker. He ducked under the sword, and brought his good leg around, knocking Sentinel off his pedes. He then stood protectively infront of Ratchet.

"Gah you're going to pay for that you filthy half bot," Sentinel snarled, getting back to his pedes.

"Optimus for Primus sake don't just stand there do something!" Ratchet yelled, but Optimus didn't move, "You're the leader, tell him to stop!"

"He won't," Bumblebee snarled, glaring at Optimus, "He won't do a thing, now will you Optimus?" Optimus looked away, but Bumblebee wasn't done.

"Oh ashamed are we?" Bumblebee spat, "I heard you. I heard what you said. So I'm a dangerous horrible mutant am I? A disgrace to you huh?" Bumblebee's optics darkened, his mouth forming a dangerous snarl, making every bot in the room shiver in fear, "Let me show you just how lethally dangerous I can be. You sold us out!" Prowl gasped, as did Ratchet.

"I did it for the best of the team," Optimus said in a small voice, "Bumblebee you can't be trusted anymore. And nor can Ratchet."

"You did this!" Ratchet yelled in fury, "You traitor! We trusted you, you no good excuse for a mech!"

"So is the only bot in your team who's not a traitor the no brain?" Sentinel leered at Optimus, "That giant green waste of space is the only one of you who can-" But Sentinel didn't get to finish his insult, as he felt the end of Bumblebee's unleashed anger. There was a blur of yellow and black, and before Prowl, or anyone, could blink, Bumblebee was back where he was. The only evidence that he'd move was three new slices on Sentinel's cheek that were trickling energon. Prowl's spark almost stopped. That was like a…a claw mark…

"You son of a glitch!" Sentinel cursed, "I'll kill you myself you filthy cyber mutt."

"Then don't talk about my friends like that you giant chinned jerk," Bumblebee snarled, "Or next time I'll slice open your neck."

"As tempting as that might sound to you," a voice said and Prowl jumped, "I'd rather you didn't kill the next in line for Magnus if you don't mind Bumblebee." Prowl's optics widened behind his visor.

"Ultra Magnus?" Sentinel spluttered, staring at his commander on the screen.

"How did you make contact sir?" Optimus asked, seeming as utterly lost as the others.

"_I_ gave him the codes that_ I_ made to get a clear signal," Bumblebee growled.

"You?" Optimus said in shock, "But…But you can hardly watch a monitor, let alone…"

"Well I can," Bumblebee snapped, coming out of his crouch, "And I did." Bumblebee turned to face Ultra Magnus. "Have you thought about what I told you?"

"Yes of course, and I agree with you," he said with a nod before turning to Sentinel, "Sentinel, the charges against Ratchet have been dropped, you will not harm him or try to arrest him, am I understood?" Sentinel saluted, but his optics betrayed his fury.

"Yes sir," he said.

"Bee, what did you do?" Ratchet asked in shock, "How in Pit did you get the charges against me dropped?"

"Me and Ultra Magnus had a little negotiation," Bumblebee said, turning to look at Ratchet over his shoulder, "Your free now, don't worry about it."

"Ha!" Prowl said gleefully, "Looks like your presence won't be needed after all Sentinel."

"On the contrary," Ultra Magnus said, "He and his team are needed, they still have one more traitor to bring to justice. Do you agree with what we discussed Bumblebee?"

"What?" Ratchet snapped, "Bee what does he mean? What did you discuss, what are you agreeing to?" But Bumblebee looked down, ignoring his father.

"I agree," he said softly and Ultra Magnus nodded.

"Very well," he said, "Then Ratchet is free to go. Bumblebee will serve his year on Cybertron, as well as his own."

"WHAT!" Ratchet and Prowl both shouted in horror. Ratchet ran infront of Bumblebee, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

"No Bumblebee!" he yelled, his optics too full of horror for him to be angry, "No! You can't do this! Come on I'm old, I've lived my life, yours has barely begun, I'm not going to let you throw it away to fight Decepticons like that, to save me, you'll be killed!"

"I had to…" Bumblebee said in a small voice, "I had to keep you safe…You and the others…" Prowl shuddered, the conversation from early coming into his mind.

'_If I could, I would kill myself, if it would save them, to end this, I would. But I can't. I have to protect them, and that's what I do_.'

Suddenly the words had a whole new meaning. Bumblebee knew this was going to happen, he knew they had come to arrest him, he knew he only had a week left with Prowl, he knew Optimus had betrayed him, and that explained the look of betrayal. The bots waiting for him to slip up had infact only been one, one they would never have expected, Optimus, that bot that had raised Bumblebee since he'd been separated from Ratchet, the bot Bumblebee would have held close to his spark.

"Two years…" Prowl whispered in horror, "Two years…I won't see you for two years…" Bumblebee looked at him, his eyes apologetic, and for a moment he thought he saw the slightest hint of fear in them.

"I'm sorry Prowl…I had to…" he said, his voice almost hoarse with emotion.

"Well it looks like we're done here," Ultra Magnus began but Bumblebee cut him over, glare back in place at he looked up at the screen the Autobot leader was displayed on.

"On the _contrary_," Bumblebee growled, "We're far from done. My Alpha wishes to speak to you." Prowl swallowed hard. Bumblebee's _alpha_ was coming here? He'd only ever met her once, but the memory wasn't pleasant.

"Oh," Ultra Magnus replied, his voice careful, his optics betraying his terror at the idea of talking to the leader of the Cyber wolves, "Well erm…"

"I'll tell her to come in then," Bumblebee growled. Suddenly the shadows moved. In the two doorways, now stood two cyber wolves. One was dark grey with three identical white markings on his face. The other was midnight blue. But both had the exact same pair of blood red eyes. Prowl trembled. They were both much larger than Bumblebee, and they had a much darker killing aura around them than he was used to. But even their bulk couldn't compare to the sheer mass of Ace, the alpha. She towered above Optimus, the tips of her ears not far from the ceiling of their base. Her fur was two shades of pink, one so dark it was almost red, the other a pink smoky black, her whole aura full of power and control.

"So, Ultra Magnus, we meet again," Ace growled, her voice sounded like buttered death in Prowl's audios.

"Ace, I thought I'd seen the last of you years ago," Ultra Magnus growled, "Last I saw of you, you were fleeing Cybertron with you tail between your legs." All of the cyber wolves present growled at this, and even in his robot mode; Bumblebee sounded feral, dangerous.

"You will not talk about our alpha with such disrespect!" the grey one snarled in fury.

"Coward!" the blue one sneered, "You say that from miles away. Would you say the same if we came to Cybertron?"

"Snarl, Jet, that's enough," Ace said calmly, and the two wolves immediately silenced, "Snarl is my beta Ultra Magnus. Who's second in command do you think would win?" The grey one, now obviously Snarl, growled and bared his long, pointed, metallic fangs at Sentinel, who cowered back slightly.

"Don't bother trying to hide," Snarl growled, "We could pick out the _stench_ of your ego anywhere, it's so big."

"Point made Ace," Ultra Magnus snapped, clearly trying to keep Sentinel alive, "What do you want?"

"To discuss a treaty," she replied her voice now carefully even.

"A treaty?" Ultra Magnus repeated in shock.

"Yes between the Autobots and Earth Pack," Ace said.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Bumblebee will protect any Autobot that comes to Earth, from Broken Pack, and we will be here to help him should it be necessary," Ace offered. Ultra Magnus didn't seem to be confused by the talk of different packs so Prowl guessed Bumblebee had filled him in before hand.

"And your terms?" Ultra Magnus asked, his optic ridge raised.

"If any Autobot kills or harms one of _us_," the stress she put on the us made it clear she meant Bumblebee too, "The damage will be reciprocated. An eye for an eye is the organic term. And since you wish to take one of us to serve on Cybertron; he is the responsibility of the Autobots. Wounds and scars I expect. But if he dies," Ace paced in a circle around Optimus, "I will kill him." But Prowl didn't hear Ultra Magnus' response. He was only vaguely aware of his legs giving way beneath him. All his processor could do was draw snares around the word death. He felt an over warm pair of arms around him, and he didn't need to look up to know whose they were.

"You could…die…" Prowl choked out, looking up at Bee, "I might never see you again."

"Shh," Bee said soothingly, pulling him in closer, "You'll be Okay. I won't die, she's just saying that just incase."

"No Bumblebee, they should know the truth," Ace said, "It's very common practice. They sentence bots to time fighting Decepticons, so they can leave the job of killing them to said Decepticons, keeping their own servos clean."

"That is not the point of his sentence," Ultra Magnus said stiffly.

"Not outwardly," Ace growled, "But that's not the point. While Bumblebee's away we will defend this group from Broken Pack. We offer protection and we will not set paw on Cybertron, if you leave us alone and keep Bumblebee alive, do you agree to those terms?"

"Don't agree to that sir!" Sentinel said in outrage, "We don't need protection! And if any of them dares set paw on Cybertron, they'll be killed."

"We're not protecting you anyway," Snarl growled, "Your ego should be big enough to protect you."

"Or just his giant mutated chin," Jet snickered. Snarl and Bumblebee shared an amused look, and even Prowl managed to smile. Sentinel growled.

"But they are right," Ace said, her voice calm, authoritive, "We will protect everybot but Optimus and Sentinel Prime, Earth Pack does not defend traitors."

"And what if I don't agree?" Ultra Magnus asked coolly.

"Then we will tear apart every bot that tries to take him," Ace snarled. Ultra Magnus paused, clearly thoughtful.

"Sir?"

"I agree to your terms," Ultra Magnus agreed. Three of the cyber wolves visibly relaxed, the killing aura that was in the air dissipating. Only Jet seemed dissatisfied, pawing the ground as though he was itching for a fight.

'_Damn, what a way to spoil what could have been a great fight_,' Bumblebee heard Jet say in his head through the pack link.

'_Leave it Jet_,' Ace growled. Jet turned his head to look around, his eyes finally settling on Prowl, who was staring straight back curiously, unaware of Jet's unheard words.

'_Well he smells good, we could kill him first and-_' But Jet couldn't finish his sentence. Bumblebee lost it. He threw himself at Jet, transforming mid lunge, his teeth bared, claws out. Prowl stared in shock, watching in horror as Bumblebee and Jet turned into yellow and blue blurs of fur. Before Prowl could blink, Bumblebee had Jet pinned down, his jaws around his through in a sign of victory.

"Bee, Bee I'm sorry," Jet said, "It was a stupid rogue thought."

"It had better be," Bumblebee growled, teeth bared as he drew back, "Never talk like that! That's my family you're threatening." Ace moved and nudged Bumblebee off Jet.

"Bumblebee," Ace said softly, flicking her ear at Prowl and the others. Bumblebee turned to look at them. Prowl wore an expression of fear, fear for Bumblebee. Ratchet was doing his best to look neutral but Bumblebee could see the slight trembling of his frame. Jazz wore a look of terror, and the Jettwins were cowering behind him. Bulkhead and Sari looked more confused and awed than anything else, and to be honest, Bee didn't want to look at Prime or Sentinel, neither did he care what they thought.

Prowl watched Bumblebee's look of rage slowly turn into one of heartbreak. Even in wolf mode, Bumblebee's sorrow made Prowl's spark cry. The depth of pain in those eyes looked out of place on what most bots thought of as a mindless emotionless killing machine. Even Jazz seemed to see it, everyone saw it, and he could see in their optics, they all felt the same need as he did to comfort Bumblebee. Bumblebee transformed back into his normal bot mode, not looking at any of them, the self loathing in his optics as clear as day.

"So if we could finish this now," Ultra Magnus said dryly, "If everyone agrees, Sentinel and his team will take Bumblebee back to Cybertron at the next Earth dawn."

"That's fine by me," Ace said, "Bumblebee?"

"Bee don't!" Ratchet cried, "You mustn't agree to this!" Bumblebee stood stock still for a moment, before he looked up at Ultra Magnus.

"I agree," Bumblebee said. Ratchet took an involuntary step back, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Good, dawn tomorrow Sentinel, to serve two years on Cybertron," Ultra Magnus nodded, "Ultra Magnus out." And he clicked off the screen.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, Jazz!" Sentinel barked, "Back to the ship, now!"

"Yes sir Sentinel Prime sir," Jetfire and Jetstorm said at the same time, saluting before flying out.

"On it SP," Jazz said, before whispering to Prowl, "I'm sorry Prowl, I really am." Before he followed the Jettwins out. Sentinel moved to follow them, pausing as he passed Bumblebee.

"I'll see you, half bot, at dawn," Sentinel growled, "Then we'll see how tough you are without the pack of dogs behind you."

"I'll be there," Bumblebee growled back, "I just hope you've got some skill hidden under that ego of yours." Sentinel narrowed his optics, but said nothing, storming out quickly.

"It's time for us to go too," Ace said, flicking her tail to draw the other two wolves to her side, "We'll do a quick sweep before we go." Bumblebee nodded.

"Go well Bumblebee," Snarl said, and Prowl felt taken aback that such a soft sound could come from the huge aggressive looking creature.

"We'll be waiting for you to come home safe," Ace said brushing against him, before leading the wolves past Optimus on they're way out. She drew back her lips in a fearsome snarl as she passed him, the others following suit.

"May Primus condemn you to the Pit for this," Snarl growled, "No _meal_ messes with a member of our family and gets away with it." Jet sneered at Optimus, clearly still wary of Bumblebee's temper. Once the wolves left, everything went very quiet.

"So…they're taking you home Bee?" Sari asked timidly, "Why is that so bad?"

"Because although the Great War is over, Decepticon groups still try to attack Cybertron," Ratchet growled, "Hence why we still need the attack force of the Elite Guard."

"But didn't you always want to be part of the Elite Guard Bumblebee?" Sari asked.

"Yes," Bumblebee answered, his voice low, "But this isn't quite the same thing. I won't be their equal in anyway. Do you remember what you told me about how humans had slaves?"

"Yeah"

"I suppose it'll be a bit like that," Bee said, still looking at the floor, "I'll be told what to do, and I'll have to do it. Then when they need me to fight, they'll send me out, unarmed, always hoping the Decepticons will finish me off for them."

"But that's wrong!" Sari gasped, "How could you agree to that?"

"She's right," Prowl chocked out, managing to get back to his pedes, "Its not right Bee. Why?"

"I had too…there was no other way…" Bee mumbled, looking down. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Bumblebee looked up to see a wrench sticking out of the wall, right next to Optimus' head.

"Damn you to the Pit!" Ratchet yelled at Optimus in fury, "You fragging betrayed us! Your as bad, no, you're _worse_ than Sentinel! How could you do this? We Pit damned trusted you!"

"You could've hit me," Optimus said indignantly, "Besides, I did it for the best of the team, or I thought I was." Optimus looked over at Bumblebee, "I didn't mean it personally Bee, I joust thought I was protecting the team." Ratchet growled, mashing his dentals together.

"I know why you did it," Bee said softly, looking up, his optics narrowed, "And I respect that. But what you said, I can't forgive you for that. Because you hurt me, a lot. I held you close to my spark and you broken it. And what's worse, you insulted my family. No, as far as I'm concerned, you are _nothing_, just my leader, and nothing more." Bumblebee turned away from his leader in disgust.

"But why Bee?" Prowl pressed, "Why did you agree to it?"

"Because I'm a coward," Bee said, looking at Prowl for the first time, "And I had to save Ratchet. I couldn't live with myself if I let him get hurt…I couldn't."

"Your not a coward Bumblebee," Prowl said softly, "You're the bravest bot I've ever met."

"No, your wrong," Bumblebee said in disgust, "I was saving my own skin as much as Ratchet's. A years serving on Cybertron wasn't my original punishment." Bumblebee swallowed hard, "They wanted to execute me." There was another loud bang as Ratchet threw another wrench at Optimus, this time it was even closer to its mark.

"PIT DAMN YOU!" Ratchet cursed before storming out and slamming his med bay door shut behind him. It was going to be a long day for them all.

_8888_

Prowl could hardly believe it. The day had past in a slow haze for him. Bumblebee had left almost straight after Ratchet had left to try and calm him down, and it had token him most of the day to do so. Optimus seemed to have hidden himself away in his office, obviously not wanting to get caught out by Ratchet again. But Prowl wished the coward would come out and face them. He desperately wanted to do the same as Ratchet, to tear this bot to pieces for what he'd done. But there was nothing he could do now. Bumblebee had agreed to his unfair sentence, and Prowl might never see him again. Primus it wasn't fair. Why did it have to happen now? Just when he and Bumblebee where finally together and Blurr seemed to be finally out of the picture, something else had moved in to take him away. Prowl spark ached at the thought of Bee leaving, let alone the pain it would be put through when he was actually gone. It didn't bear thinking.

"I will come back you know," Bumblebee said softly, looking up at Prowl from where he'd been curled on his chassis.

"Can you promise that?" Prowl asked sadly and Bumblebee looked crestfallen, both of them knowing to well Bumblebee couldn't promise anything.

"You know I can't do that," Bee said sadly.

"This just isn't fair," Prowl said softly, "Why do they have to take you away?" Bumblebee moved so he was lying on top of him, his faceplate close to his.

"I tried Prowl, believe me I tried," Bumblebee said softly, "But he said it was either that or…you know…" Prowl let one tear escape. "Oh _Prowl_…" Bumblebee gently wiped the tear away, his eyes full of sorrow. Gently he leaned down and kissed Prowl on the lips softly, that tender contact lifting Prowl's spark even now.

"How about I'll do my best to come back," Bumblebee offered, "That I can promise."

"Primus let it be good enough," Prowl said softly, leaning up for another kiss with the beetle. Bumblebee sighed and moved to lay next to him. Prowl turned on his side so Bee could snuggle into his chassis, feeling the over warm arms wrapping around his mid drift. Prowl pulled the younger bot in even close, wrapping his own arms around Bumblebee's waist, laying a loving kiss on his helm.

"Goodnight Prowl," Bee said softly, his optics slowly offlining.

"Goodnight my precious Bumblebee," Prowl said quietly, knowing that no matter what, he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. So he was more than content to spend the last few hours he had with his beloved bug, in his arms, as he watched the younger while he slept, maybe for the last time.

_8888_

Prowl knew it was almost dawn when he felt the bot beside him stir. His spark went frantic with panic. He wasn't ready to let him go yet. Bumblebee blinked online.

"Prowl?"

"Its Okay Bee, I'm here," Prowl said softly, rubbing soothing circles around the horn on his helm. Bumblebee's engine purred in content, and despite everything, this still managed to bring a smile to his faceplate.

"Glad to see a smile on your face again," Bumblebee said with a smile of his own.

"That's just the effect you have on me," Prowl said softly, pressing his lips to his lover's. Bumblebee chuckled.

"I'm glad," he said, and slowly, he began to untangle himself from Prowl, getting off the berth slowly. Prowl frowned again.

"Almost time?" he asked and Bumblebee nodded with a sigh.

"Yes, and I have to get Ratchet up too," Bumblebee said moving to help him up, "You know you should have slept."

"I tried," he lied, "But I couldn't sleep." He was pretty sure Bumblebee saw straight through him, but if he did, he did say anymore about it. Prowl then followed Bumblebee down the hallway, they're servos intertwined, a gentle reassurance for them both. He knocked on the med bay door and Ratchet opened it, looking like he'd gotten as much sleep as Prowl had.

"Its time," Bee said softly and Ratchet nodded.

"Right, lets go," he said stiffly. Prowl didn't let go of Bumblebee's servo, but he did try to hide them from view as best he could. He certainly didn't want to feel the end of the medics temper today. Once they were outside Sentinel stormed over, his cocky air back in place. _Pompous aft_, Prowl thought with a growl. Bumblebee squeezed his servo encouragingly.

"Well it's about time," Sentinel sneered, "I thought you'd never show."

"Not my fault you got them up an hour to early because you don't know when dawn is now is it?" Bumblebee sneered back.

"Well get your aft moving then," Sentinel snapped, "We don't have all day." Bumblebee then let go of Prowl's servo, holding them out for Sentinel to cuff. Prowl spark did a terrified spin, begging him to do something, anything, to stop this happening. But there was nothing he could do. Sentinel then grabbed the middle of the cuffs and started to drag him towards the ship, but Bumblebee snatched them out of his grasp.

"I have goodbyes to say if you don't mind," Bumblebee snapped, before turning on his heel and heading back toward Prowl and Ratchet. He turned to Ratchet first.

"Keep your chin up Ratchet; I'll be back as soon as I've kicked these guys' afts," Bumblebee said softly, "For us." Ratchet pulled Bumblebee into a hug.

"Keep yourself safe kid," Ratchet said softly, "I can't lose you again."

"You won't," Bumblebee said softly, before he pulled away and walked over to Prowl.

"Bee, please, is there anyway…?" Prowl begged one last time, knowing he had to try.

"I'm sorry Prowl, I wish there was," Bumblebee said softly, taking a his servo into one of his cuffed ones, "I love you Prowl, keep yourself safe for me."

"Just so long as you do that same," Prowl said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course I will," Bumblebee said with a half smile. But Sentinel clearing his throat from behind him ruined the moment.

"Done?" he asked coldly.

"Yes," Bumblebee growled, "See you Prowl." With that, Sentinel lead Bumblebee to the Steelhaven, watching him with narrowed mistrusting optics as he climbed the ramp onto the ship. When he was about half way Bumblebee turned around to face Ratchet and Prowl again.

"I'll be back someday!" he called, "I promise." Prowl felt his spark lift at those words. He knew when Bee made I promise he kept it. And that was the last he heard or saw of Bumblebee, because the ship wasted no time, taking his spark away with it.


End file.
